El Hijo Del Amor
by Usagi Akagi
Summary: CAPITULO 9 ARRIVA! Bueno, este fic no es mio, yo solo soy la traductora del original The Child of Love. Es un Asuka&Shinji y es de los mejores que lei, no digo mas porque creo que el nombre medio como que lo dice todo...jajajaa...
1. El Dia Despues Del ANuncio

_El original de este fic NO me pertenece, es pura y enteramente creación de Axel Terizaki ( a excepción de los personajes que le pertenecen a GAINAX). Yo solo soy "dueña" de este intento de traducción..._

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR**

(¡Oh dios, que titulo asqueroso! :-) )

Antes de leer la historia, tendrían que leer **ESTO**:

Este es mi primer intento de escribir una historia en inglés. Yo soy francés y ya escribí algunos fanfics en mi idioma. Desafortunadamente, parece que no hay muchos franceses interesados en los fanfictions, y traducir historias es muy aburrido, así que abandoné la traducción.

Esta historia, que podemos llamar "El inicio de una historia de amor entre nuestros dos dulces niños, Shinji y Asuka" ( y ¡VIVE ASUKA!) Está inspirada por el extremadamente corto (pero extremadamente divertido) fanfic She's _WHAT_? por The Flashman (mis agradecimientos a él)

Y, por cierto, Shin Seiki Evangelion es copyright de GAINAX. Estos personajes le pertenecen a esta gran serie de anime. Todo fue utilizado sin permiso.

  
  
Entonces, aquí está la secuela.

EL NACIMIENTO DE EL HIJO DEL AMOR

Misato estaba buscando a la Second Child, Sohryu Asuka Langley, para decirle de su bajísima sincronización. Ella parecía estar escondida... pero un doctor de Nerv llamó por teléfono a Misato, entonces su acceso, "¿Ella está QUÉ? ", se escuchó en toda la central Dogma, y estaba justificado: Asuka estaba **EMBARAZADA. **¿Y quién era el afortunado? ¡No me digan que no lo pueden imaginar! ¡Sí, es Shinji! Como siempre, Asuka encontró otra forma absurda de divertirse cuando estaba aburrida y... bueno, ustedes probablemente puedan imaginarse qué pasó...

La primer escena se desarrolla en el departamento de Misato. Shinji todavía no ha llegado ya que quería hablar con Rei Ayanami.

** PRIMER MES:  
El Día Después Del Anuncio**

  
**Misato**: "Yo no creo que realmente entienda lo que hizo, señorita." 

**Asuka**: "¡Cierra la boca! Estaba aburrida, ¿¡Ok!?

**Misato**: "¡¡¡Pero...pero...pero...PERO UNO NO TIENE SEXO CON ALGUIEN S"LO PORQUE ESTÁ ABURRIDO!!!¡Es demente! ¡Algunas veces yo no te entiendo!" 

**Asuka**: "No hay nada que entender, Misato. Y difícilmente tú seas la adecuada para reprocharme, eres hipócrita. Yo te vi haciéndolo con Kaji el mes pasado..." 

**Misato**: "¡¿TU NOS VISTE?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¿D"NDE?" 

**Asuka**: "Cuándo, no me acuerdo exactamente... pero dónde... oh, ustedes probablemente se estuvieran excitando en el parque... donde todos los pueden ver."

**Misato**: "¡¿Estaba Shinji contigo?!" 

**Asuka**: "¡Afortunadamente no! Yo estaba yendo donde Hikari." 

**Misato**: "Uff... que alivio..." 

_Ella comenzó a olvidarse de lo que le estaba hablando a Asuka, y estaba a punto de irse del departamento por alguna razón, cuando se acordó... _

**Misato**: "¡¡¡HEY!!! ¡Asuka!" 

_Ella se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie. Misato corrió a la habitación de Asuka y trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada._

**Misato**: "Asuka... discúlpame. Yo quería hablar calmadamente... de mujer a mujer... ¿entiendes? Yo necesito hablarte sobre... uhh... abejas y flores... ummm—" 

**Asuka** _(desde adentro)_: "¡¡¡No quiero hablar con NADIE ahora!!! ¡Vete!" 

**Misato** _(En la cocina)_: "Bueno... bueno... hablaremos después entonces." _(A si misma:)_ "Esos malditos chicos me van a matar un día de estos..." 

_Ella suspiró..._

_  
En la calle, Rei estaba yendo a su casa como siempre..._

**Shinji**: "¡AYANAMI!" 

_Shinji corría detrás de Rei. Ella dio vuelta su cabeza, paró de caminar y lo esperó. _

**Shinji**: "Ayanami... hahhh... hahh..." 

_Él estaba parado tratando de recuperar aire. _

**Rei**: "¿Qué sucede, Ikari-kun?" 

**Shinji**: "Umm... el otro día... err... como sea, Yo quería hablar contigo." 

**Rei**: "¿En serio?" 

**Shinji**: "Sí." 

**Rei**: "Entonces, hablemos."

_Ella empezó a caminar otra vez, Shinji caminaba detrás._

**Shinji**: "Bueno, sobre lo que le pasó a Asuka ayer..." 

**Rei**: "Oh. ¿Te refieres al embarazo?" 

**Shinji**: "Errrr... S-sí..." 

**Rei**: "¿Que ocurre, Ikari-kun?" 

**Shinji**: "Siento que... uh... bueno... yo no... quizás me equivoque, pero..." 

**_Rei_**_ (Calmadamente): "¿Sí?" _

**Shinji**: "Té vi mirándola, y te veías como si estuvieras celosa..."

_De repente Rei dejó de caminar. Shinji también paró. El se sonrojó. _

**Shinji**: "Yo... Yo... ¿Te estás enojando por lo que dije recién?" 

**Rei**: "No conozco ese sentimiento." 

**Shinji**: "Tu..." 

**Rei**: "¿Qué es estar celoso?" 

**Shinji**: "Tu... ¿Dices que no lo estabas?"

**Rei**: "¿Qué es estar celoso?" 

**Shinji**: "A ver... es cuando uno envidia a alguien porque tiene algo que uno no puede tener... quiero decir... es lo que pienso." 

**Rei**: "¿Entonces eso es tener celos?" 

**Shinji** : "Digamos que sí..." 

**Rei **_(empezando a caminar)_: "Entonces quizás yo esté celosa." 

**Shinji**: "¿Entonces es eso?" 

**Rei**: "Creo." 

**Shinji**: "¿Estás enojada conmigo?" 

**Rei**: "No." 

**Shinji**: "¿N-no?" 

**Rei**: "No." 

**Shinji**: "¿Segura? Quiero decir... por lo general cuando se tienen celos uno se enoja..." 

**Rei**: "¿Realmente? ¿Debería estar enojada?" 

**Shinji**: "Eso creo." 

**Rei**: "Entonces quizás este enojada contigo, Ikari-kun." 

**Rei**: "Pero no puedo estar enojada contigo." 

**Shinji**: "¿Por qué?" 

**Rei**: "Sólo no puedo." 

**Shinji**: "Ah..." 

_Una pequeña pausa._

**Shinji**: "Debo irme... probablemente Misato me esté esperando." 

**Rei**: "¿La Mayor Katsuragi está enojada?" 

**Shinji**: "¿Ah? Hmm... Yo creo que sí, un poco..." 

**Rei**: "¿Porque está celosa?" 

**Shinji**: "¿Qué? ¡No digas esas cosas, Ayanami! Misato es mi guardián. Ella sólo está enojada porque no pensé lo que hacía ANTES de hacerlo." 

**Rei**: "¿Te das cuanta de lo que hiciste?" ****

**Shinji**: "S-sip... me siento mal por Asuka." _(A si mismo:)_ "¡Pero ella me provocó! Esa perra..." 

**Rei**: "Eso es bueno. Notar los errores es el primer paso para el perdón." 

**Shinji**: "Bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela."

**Rei**: "Adiós, Ikari-kun." 

_  
Shinji estaba de regreso en el departamento de Misato._

**Shinji** _(a si mismo)_: "Bueno... no sé porqué siempre me siento incómodo con Ayanami. No está enojada conmigo pero yo creo que está celosa... Probablemente yo este un poco loco también. ¿Porqué pienso que cada mujer a mí alrededor quiere estar conmigo?" 

_Pausa. _

**Shinji**: "Pobre Asuka... me siento mal por lo que hice... pero, por otro lado, fue SU idea en primer lugar..." 

_  
Flash back: Departamento de Misato. Shinji miraba la TV en el sillón, pero él escuchaba el track 25 y 26 de su SDAT, Asuka estaba sentada en la mesa. _

**Asuka**: "Ey, Shinji!" 

_Shinji seguía sentado, sin poder oír sobre la música. _

**Asuka**: "EY, ¡SHINJI! ¡¡¡QUÍTATE ESOS AURICULARES O TE VOY A MATAR!!!" 

_Sin respuesta. _

**Asuka**: "Humph..." 

_Pausa. _

**Asuka** _(seductoramente)_: "Shiiiiiinjiii... Rei acaba de salir del baño y no lleva puesta una toalla..." 

**_Shinji_**_ (mirando a Asuka y sacándose los auriculares): "¿Qué?" _

**Asuka** _(a si misma)_: "Estúpido pervertido..." _(a Shinji:)_ "Ey, Estoy aburrida..." 

**Shinji**: "Oh, no... no querrás practicar besándome otra vez, ¿no? ¡Ni lo sueñes!" 

**Asuka**: "¿...Quieres hacer algo malo?" 

**Shinji**: "¿Huh?" 

**Asuka**: "Quiero decir, ¿Quieres coger?"

**_(ND la traductora_**_: en Argentina, (no se como será en otros países latinos) coger es sinónimo de tener sexo, y me pareció que siendo Fuck una palabra vulgar, era mejor usar una equivalente en mi idioma, ya que de otro modo se perdería parte del sentido de lo que Asuka le dice a Shinji. Es decir, no seria lo mismo que le dijera "... quieres tener sexo?" o "..quieres hacer el amor?" a que le diga "...wanna fuck?" que es lo que realmente le dice.**)**_

**Shinji**: "¿QUE? ¡Olvídate, Asuka! ¡Sólo tenemos14 años! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" 

**Asuka**: "¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Todo tiene que empezar en algún momento." 

**Shinji**: "¿Es en serio?" 

**Asuka**: "Sip, en serio. Y estoy realmente aburrida. ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Estás asustado o algo?" 

_Ella se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a Shinji. _

**Shinji**: "Hmm... espera, Asuka... yo no creo estar listo y... parece que te estás olvidando... WAAAA!!!" 

**Asuka**: "No me digas que no eres hombre. ¿O es que no quieres serlo?" 

_Ella se desvistió y luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el... y... _

_[Nota del Autor: ¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE EXÁCTAMENTE AHORA!!! ¡Esté no es un lemon! Vamos a asumir que tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual. Dejen que su imaginación se haga cargo del resto si así lo quieren. Sólo les puedo decir una cosa: ¡Ellos estaban agotados al final!] _

_Fin del FLASHBACK_

_  
Departamento de Misato. Shinji camina silenciosamente por el hall. Parece que intenta evitar algo o alguien... _

**Shinji**: "Espero que no este..." 

_El lugar parecía calmado. Shinji se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo de comer en la heladera. Parecía sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie en casa._

**Shinji**: "Phew...Asuka no está..." 

_De repente el escuchó algo que se acercaba desde la habitación de la "Dama del infierno"..._

**Shinji**: "¿Está llorando?"

_Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y con el pulso tembloroso la abrió. Por alguna extraña razón no estaba cerrada con llave. La puerta estaba entornada y adentro no había luz, pero él pudo ver a la pelirroja lamentándose sobre la cama, mirando a la pared, llorando... _

**Shinji** _(a si mismo)_: "Siendo alguien que pretende ser fuerte, es realmente raro verla llorando...pero...ella es humana...después de todo..."

_Terminó de abrir la puerta._

**Asuka** (Sin siquiera voltear para ver de quien se trataba): "¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!"

_Shinji no contestó. _

**Asuka** _(gritando):_ "¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ!??"

**Shinji**: "Sólo soy yo... Asuka-chan..." 

_Luego el pensó, ¿Porque la llamó "-chan"? Usualmente el no diría eso. Siempre "-san". ¿Porqué lo dijo ahora? _

**Asuka**: "Shinji...vete. No quiero ver tu cara otra vez." 

**Shinji**: "Asuka..." 

**Asuka**: "¡Ya me has oído!  ¡Vete!" 

_El se acercó un poco mas hacia ella y se sentó al pie de la cama. _

**Asuka**: "¡NO te acerques más! ¡O te mato!" 

_El se levantó y se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio. _

**Asuka**: "¿Que quieres...Casanova?" 

_Ella habló calmada. _

**Shinji**: "¿Qué está ocurriendo, Asuka?" 

**Asuka**: "¡TU SABES QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!" 

**Shinji**: "...Tienes razón. Perdóname." 

_Pausa. La calma continuó. _

**Shinji**: "¡Qué es lo que vas a hacer...?" 

**Asuka**: "¡QUE PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA, IDIOTA! Voy a abortar." 

**Shinji**: "¿Hablas en serio?" 

**Asuka**: "¿Y porqué no? ¡No voy a criar este niño yo sola! A demás no tiene padre.

_Obviamente Shinji se sintió herido por el comentario de Asuka._

**Shinji**: "¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo...yo soy el padre después de todo."

**Asuka**: "¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener que vivir juntos para siempre? ¡NI LOCA!"

Shinji _(Muy calmado)_: "Lo siento...Asuka...Yo no quise—" 

**Asuka**: "TU 'no quisiste'... ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA? Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales. Sólo escuchan a sus hormonas." 

**Shinji**: "¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!! ¡Y aún así, fue TU idea! ¡Y no me vengas a decir que no lo disfrutaste!" _(A si mismo:)_ "¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Esté soy yo?" 

_Silencio. Segundos después los lamentos se reanudaron._

**Asuka**: "Yo...Yo sólo te estaba probando...pero no...tu eres un hombre, no te puedes dar cuenta. ¡Tú solamente ves que yo quiero acostarme contigo, das lástima!" 

**Shinji** _(calmadamente)_: "No. Tú das lástima. Me provocaste para que lo hiciera. No puedo creer que pienses que sólo fue mi error. Empezaste todo, en primer lugar, y lo disfrutaste, también. Me siento tan avergonzado. Y no por lo que hice. ¡Me avergüenzo de TÍ, Asuka!" 

**Asuka**: "Idiota...no entiendes nada..." 

**Shinji**: "¡Por supuesto que entiendo! ¡Vas a tener un bebé por MI culpa! Me doy cuenta de que probablemente ahora me odies mas de lo común. ¡Pero no hagas que otros sufran por tu odio!" 

_Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron por un instante y luego las lágrimas regresaron... _

**Asuka** _(Entre sollozos)_: "¿Y porqué estas sufriendo? A tí no te importa mi..." 

_Su voz de apagó. _

**Asuka**: "...mi hijo..." 

**Shinji**: "NUESTRO hijo. Yo también estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?" 

**Asuka**: "Hmph. No me hagas reír. Soy su madre, tú no eres nada. De todos modos, pronto va a formar parte del pasado. No te preocupes." 

**Shinji**: "¡No puedes hacer eso! Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que hagas..." 

_Se quedo sin voz, no encontró la forma de expresar el asco que le daba la idea de un aborto. _

Asuka: "Suena gracioso viniendo de ti, ecchi—" 

**Shinji**: "Mira, ¡YO tengo sentimientos también! ¡No eres la única a la que le importa! ¡Me siento mal con esto, Asuka! Nunca escuchas a los demás... ¡siempre te encierras en tu habitación para escapar de la realidad! Y sé de lo que estoy hablando. Yo también lo viví. ¡Y hasta hace poco, yo también me escapaba de las cosas a las que le temía! ¡Hasta de ti! Pero cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener un hijo, pensé sobre mi mismo, sobre otros, sobre cómo me siento, y llegué a la conclusión de que no debo alejarme de la chica que me necesita!" 

**Asuka**: "...No te necesito, oberarsche..." 

**Shinji** _(frustrado)_: "Estoy cansado de hablar con alguien que ni siquiera escucha lo que digo. Me voy a caminar." 

_Shinji puso la silla en su lugar y dejó la habitación. Asuka se dio cuenta de que estaba sola...otra vez. _

**Asuka** _(Tiernamente):_ "Me pregunto...como se sentirá dar a luz [NDT: parir]?" 

_  
Cuando Shinji salió de la habitación de Asuka se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba esperándolo. _

**Misato**: "Muy impresionante, Shinji.kun. ¿Cómo está?" 

**Shinji**: "Ah...Misato-san...Bueno...creo que fui un poco rudo. Creo que perdí la razón." 

**Misato**: "Yo no creo que sea así." 

**Shinji**: "¿¡Estabas escuchando!?" 

**Misato**: "Sip." 

**Shinji**: "Entonces...sabes todo." 

**Misato**: "Ya sabía que no todo era tu culpa porque ella me lo contó hace unas horas, cuando volvió del colegio." 

**Shinji**: "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esto va a afectar su sincronización?" 

**Misato**: "No estoy segura...pero Ritsuko me dijo que en su estado actual su rendimiento va a bajar." 

**Shinji**: "Mierda, eso no ayuda en nada." 

**Misato**: "Lo sé. Lo sé. De todas maneras creo que lo mejor es que deje el colegio por unos meses, hasta que entendamos mejor la situación." 

**Shinji**: "Ok." 

**Misato**: "No te preocupes, Shinji-kun. Yo la voy a cuidar..." 

**Shinji**: "¿Y si un ángel nos ataca?" 

**Misato**: "Recemos porque no pase." 

**Shinji** _(sarcásticamente)_: "Ya veo..." 

_  
A la mañana siguiente Shinji se asomó a la habitación de Asuka. La misma cama, la misma chica... Sin hacer ruido se fue al colegio. Se encontró con Kensuke, Toji y Hikari. _

**Kensuke**: "¡Hola, Shinji!" 

**Toji**: "Hola." 

**Hikari**: "¿Ikari? ¿Porqué no estás con Asuka?" 

**Shinji**: "Hmmm...Ella está enferma. Y parece algo serio." 

**Kensuke**: "'Ah? ¿La bruja está enferma?" 

**Hikari**: "¡Kensuke! ¡No hables de esa manera de ella , no se lo merece!" 

**Toji**: "¿Detalles?" 

**Shinji**: "Perdón, pero Misato me dijo que no hablara." 

**Kensuke**: "¡Vamos Shinji! ¡Dinos! ¡Nosotros no vamos a hablar! ¿Confías en nosotros, verdad?" 

**Toji**: "A demás ella se veía perfectamente ayer. ¿No nos estarás escondiendo algo, no?" 

**Shinji**: "Claro que no. Ella esta mal porque inhaló mucho del líquido que usamos dentro del eva, nada más."

[NDT: Sí, ya sé. Suena rara la justificación de Shinji. Pero eso es lo que decía el original).

**Hikari**: "No hace falta que lo guardes como secreto. De todos modos, ¿cuándo la voy a poder visitar?" 

**Shinji**: "Me temo que eso no es posible...ella está en el hospital de NERV en una habitación de alta seguridad." _(a si mismo:)_ "Por ahora el plan de Misato está funcionando..." 

**Kensuke**: "Se te ve muy confidente, Shinji. Eso no es normal en ti." 

**Toji**: "Eso es cierto, Kensuke. Quizás estuvo haciendo COSITAS con ella y ahora se esta recuperando del rodeo...OUCH!!" 

_Una mochila se conectó con su cabeza. Hikari, obviamente. _

**Hikari**: "No digas esas cosas, pervertido!" 

**Toji**: "Perdón." 

_  
Mientras Shinji estaba en clase, Misato llamó a Ritsuko por teléfono desde su departamento. _

**Misato**: "Hola, ¡soy Misato!" 

**Ritsuko**: "Mayor, Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que chismosear." 

**Misato**: "¡Ey! ¡¡¡Estoy hablando en serio!!!" 

**Ritsuko**: "No suenas seria." 

**Misato**: "Awww, cállate..." 

**Ritsuko**: "Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón del llamado, Mayor Katsuragi?" 

**Misato**: "Te quería dar noticias de Asuka, pero como parece que no te interesa mi llamado, mejor olvídate..." 

**Ritsuko**: "Deje de bromear. ¿Cómo está ella?" 

**Misato**: "Bastante enojada. Discutió con Shinji sobre esto ayer, y fue un poco...brutal." 

**Ritsuko**: "Esperaba más." 

**Misato**: "¡No te hagas la ocupada conmigo, Rit-chan! ¡No eres madre!" 

**Ritsuko**: "Tú tampoco." 

**Misato**: "Pero _yo _me ocupo de los chicos, ¿no?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Ok, un punto para ti." 

**Misato**: "Bueno...yo hablé con ella avanzada la mañana..." 

**Ritsuko**: "¿¡No fue a la escuela!?" 

**Misato**: "En su estado, no creo que sea una buena idea." 

**Ritsuko**: "Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y qué salió de la discusión?" 

**Misato**: "No vas a creerlo..." 

_  
Desde la otro punta de la habitación: _

**Maya**: "¿Huh? ¿Sempai?" 

**Ritsuko**: "¿Ella QUÉ?!" 

**Misato**: "Me escuchaste. Ella va a tener el bebe..." 

**Ritsuko**: "¿Sola? ¡Es ridículo!" 

**Misato**: "Considerando a tu madre y lo que eres ahora, creo que tienes razón." 

**Ritsuko**: "De todos modos, ella... ¡ella no puede pensar en eso! Si un ángel ataca llegando la época del parto, ¡no va a poder pilotear el Eva 02!" 

**Misato**: "Oh, te diste cuenta de eso tu sola?" 

**Ritsuko**: "¡Deja de reírte de mí, Misato! ¡ÉSTE ES UN TEMA SERIO!" 

**Misato**: "¡¡¡Lo se!!! ¡Pero UNA vida es más importante que las metas de NERV!" 

**Ritsuko**: "Quizás tú pienses que UNA vida es más importante que MILLONES de muertes, ¿no?" 

**Misato**: "Ok, un punto para ti." 

**Ritsuko**: "Bueno, ¿qué más?" 

**Misato**: "Creo que vi a una _nueva_ Asuka cuando hablé con ella. Ya no parecía la insolente y competitiva que nosotros conocemos...Creo que empieza a pensar como una mujer." 

**Ritsuko**: "Tranquila Misato." 

**Misato**: "Le advertí sobre la sincronización y al principio parecía deprimida, pero le dije que íbamos a tratar de arreglarlo..." 

**Ritsuko**: "¿¿¡TU QUE!?? ¡Eso es ir muy lejos, Mayor! ¿Cómo le puedes decir cosas que son simplemente imposibles?" 

**Misato**: "No te preocupes. Conozco a Asuka. Su sincronización depende de su estado psicológico. Si le decimos que nada va a cambiar, que ya lo solucionamos, todo va a estar bien." 

**Ritsuko**: "Eso espero." 

**Misato**: "Hmmm...errrr...Rit-chan...Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor..." 

**Ritsuko**: "Oh, vamos. ¡Ya vi todo hoy! ¿Qué ocurre _ahora_?" 

**Misato**: "No soy una experta en embarazos, y...me preguntaba...¿tiene que seguir alguna dieta o algo? ¿Algún consejo?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Bueno...por los primeros meses, ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Después del tercer mes tiene que dejar las actividades fuerte como el deporte—" 

**Misato**: "Y el EVA, supongo." 

**Ritsuko**: "Correcto. Sobre la comida: tienes que darle lo que ella quiera, incluso si tiene MUCHA azúcar. Ella tiene que alimentarse a si misma y a su hijo. Probablemente quiera cosas especificas. Incluso cuando parezca raro, traten de darle lo que pida. Nada de cafeína ni de alcohol." 

**_Misato_**_ (pensando en que hacer con su bebida favorita): "Entiendo." _

**Ritsuko**: "¿Algo más?" 

**Misato**: "No, no creo..." 

**Ritsuko**: "Ah, ella DEBE, sin importar a que costo, estar AQUÍ, todas las semanas. Tenemos que estudiar cómo afecta esto a su sincronización con el Eva." 

**Misato**: "Sí, sí..." 

**Ritsuko**: "¿Misato?" 

**Misato**: "¿Qué?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Sé una buena niñera." 

_Click. _

**Ritsuko**: "¿Misato...?" 

_  
Departamento de Misato. Ella está en su cuarto, y acaba de colgar el teléfono repentinamente, se notaba el fastidio en su rostro. Alguien llamó a la puerta. _

**Misato**: "Adelante, Asuka." 

_La puerta se abrió y una desesperada Asuka apareció frente a ella. Misato levantó un poco la vista, pero no se movió de su lugar. _

**Misato** _(un poco nerviosa)_: "¿Qué...qué sucede, Asuka? ¿Necesitas algo?" 

**Asuka**: "¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!!" 

**Misato** _(a si misma)_: "Oh, aquí viene..." _(a Asuka:)_ "Ok, Voy a comprar un poco de comida. ¿Hay algo que desees en particular?" 

**Asuka**: "¡¡No puedo esperar!! ¿Qué hay para comer AHORA?" __

_Un poco después, Asuka había comido dos platos de ramen, dos de arroz y catorce tazas de yogurt de frutas. Misato se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina, con su cabeza sobre sus manos. _

**Misato**: "Comes como un caballo..." 

**Asuka**: "¡Whoa, esto es genial! ¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor!" 

_Se tocó el estomago y pudo sentir algo moverse. _

**Asuka**: "Te juro que lo siento moverse..." 

**Misato**: "¿En serio?" 

**Asuka**: "Me pregunto cuándo podremos saber el sexo..." 

**Misato**: "¡Paciencia! Ritsuko dijo que lo podremos saber en unos meses." 

**Asuka**: "¡Me muero por saber!" 

**Misato**: "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No suenas como la Asuka con la que hablé la otra noche!" 

**Asuka**: "¡¡Olvida eso!! ¡Tu sabes que cambié de parecer en cuanto a eso! ¡Voy a conservarlo!" 

**Misato**: "¿Alguna idea para el nombre?" 

**Asuka**: "¡¡Oh sí, sí!! ¡Ya pensé sobre eso! Si es niño, será Axel, y si es niña, será Teri." 

**Misato**: "Esos no son nombre muy japoneses." 

**Asuka**: "Puedo llamar a mi hijo como guste..." 

**Misato**: "Claro que puedes. ¿Pero has hablado con su padre antes de elegirlos?" 

**Asuka**: "¡Olvida eso, Misato! He dicho que no quiero hablar con ÉL ahora." 

**Misato**: "Lo siento. Pero, ¿le dirás que has decidido conservarlo?" 

**Asuka** (dibujando círculos en la mesa con los dedos): "No lo se..." 

**Misato**: "Puedes decirme. ¡Esto es entre chicas, después de todo! Oh, lo siento. Entre _mujeres_." 

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Ok, Le diré. Pero no ahora, quizás después." 

**Misato**: "Bien." 

_De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y Shinji entró junto con Hikari, Toji y Kensuke. _

**Shinji**: "Lo siento, Misato-san, No pude librarme de ellos." 

_---------------------------  
Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Entró Asuka.  _

**Asuka**: "¡Hola a todos!" 

**Hikari**: "¡¡¡Asuka! Aquie estas!!! Pero...Shinji nos dijo que estabas enferma. Estaba preocupada." 

**Asuka**: "¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????" 

_Shinji trató de esconderse detrás de Misato. _

**Asuka**: "¡Tu asqueroso mentirosooo! Te enseñaré..." 

**Misato**: "Hmmm...Asuka..." 

**Asuka**: "¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo cubres?" 

**Misato**: "Creo que tú estás un poco...digamos...equivocada...fue mi plan. No quise decir nada sobre tu....condición..." 

**Toji & Kensuke**: "¿Condición?" 

**Hikari**: "¿Qué esta sucediendo, Asuka?" 

**Asuka**: "Umm...bueno, yo...nada realmente importante..." 

**Misato**: "Ella ha estado un poco estresada últimamente, porque...porque ha perdido un familiar cercano, ...por favor, entiendan, es muy difícil para ella." 

**Asuka**: "¿De que demoñ...?" 

**Misato** _(discretamente, junto a Asuka)_: "Cierra la boca, Estoy tratando de enmendar TU error. Ya me agradecerás luego." 

**Asuka**: "Oh, bueno..." 

**Hikari**: "Oh, esa es la razón...lo siento, Asuka. Entiendo." 

**Toji & Kensuke**: "¡Nosotros también!" 

**Asuka**: "Gracias." 

_Silencio... _

**Misato**: "Hmmm... ¿alguien quiere galletas?" 

**Asuka**: "Misato, yo comí todo lo que había hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?" 

**Misato**: "Ah, cierto." 

**Hikari**: "¿Qué? ¡¿Has comido demasiado?! ¡Te volverás gorda si continuas comiendo de esa manera!" 

**Asuka** _(triste)_: "Eso ya lo se." 

_Hikari puso su mano en el vientre de Asuka. ella comenzó a pellizcar el estomago de su amiga. _

**Hikari** _(bromeando)_: "¿Lo ves? ¡ya estas un poco rellenita!" 

_Asuka había estado a punto de echarse atrás desde que decidió conservar al niño. Y tener a alguien recordándole la peor parte del asunto, la llevo a molestarse. _

**_Asuka_**_ (De repente, gritando molesta): "¡¡NO ME TOQUES AHI!!" _

_Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción. _

**Hikari**: "Asuka, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás TAN llena?" 

**Asuka** _(buscando desesperadamente una explicación)_: "Eso duele, Hikari...por favor...no me toques...ahí...es..." 

_Misato se preparo para decir algo, pero—_

**Asuka**: "No me he sentido bien desde la ultima batalla." 

**Hikari** _(preocupada)_: "Oh, perdón...No sabía que hacer..." 

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Estaré bien. No te preocupes." 

**Toji** _(a Kensuke)_: "¡Nunca la había visto sonreír!" 

**Asuka** _(mirándolos sorpresivamente)_: "¿Qué están complotando?" 

**Toji & Kensuke**: "Oh, ¡Nada! ¡Nada!" 

**Misato** _(tranquila)_: "¿Cuál es el problema, Shinji-kun? No has dicho una palabra." 

**Shinji** _(levantándose)_: "Uh, Yo solo...Creo que me iré a mi cuarto. No me siento muy bien." 

**Misato**: "Como desees." 

_Shinji dejó la cocina. _

**Toji**: "¿Qué le sucede a Shinji?" 

**Misato**: "Creo que sólo necesita descansar." 

**Toji**: "Ahhh..." 

**Misato**: "Hikari." 

**Hikari**: "¿Si, Mayor Katsuragi?" 

**Misato**: "¿Podrías conseguir los apuntes de clase para Asuka por los próximos meses y mandármelos a través de Shinji? Ella no asistirá a la escuela por un tiempo." 

**Hikari**: "Po...por supuesto, Mayor. ¿Pero por qué?" 

**Misato**: "No puedo decirte. Lo siento." 

**Hikari**: "Yo...entiendo." 

**Asuka**: "¡¡Sip!! ¡¡¡Me voy a zafar de asistir a clase por meses!!!" 

**Misato** _(tratando de traerla a la tierra)_: "¡Ey, Ey, no será tan fácil! Estarás en NERV casi todos los días. No tendrás tanto tiempo para relajarte." 

**_Asuka_**_: "Scheisse [Mierda]!" _

CONTINUARÁ... 

**_Notas de autor:_**  
**_Misato_**_: "Entonces, ¿qué ocurrirá con Asuka? Esta MUY calmo, ¿no lo crees? Bien, lean el próximo capítulo: **SEGUNDO MES: La Niñera Necesita Práctica**. Y la próxima vez acapararé el fic, y prepárense para el servicio." _

**_Axel_**_: "¡Awwww, Cierra la boca, Misato!" _

**_Misato_**_: "Ok, ok..." _

**_Notas de la traductora:_**

_Bueno, por fin termine de traducir este primer mes. Si, Aye, no me olvido. Bueno parte de que esto este terminado te lo debo a vos...ya se...yo me hubiera vuelto loca sola...**:**P _

_Para los que no leyeron la nota al principio este fic NO es mio, es de Axel Terizaki, yo solamente lo lei hace unos años y como hasta ahora es uo de los mejores fic que lei de Evan, pense que estaria bueno traducirlo para que mis compañeritos de idioma puedan leerlo tambien._

_Asi que, esto es todo por ahora..._

_Aye, por fin...crei que no me iba a animar nunca..._

_Besos a todos_

_Usagi Akagi_


	2. La Niñera Necesita Practica

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR 

_CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR__: _

Asuka estaba considerando seriamente conservar a su hijo, pero la situación se tornaba cada vez mas atípica; el problema debía solucionarse pronto, tanto por las complicaciones que ocasionaría para su actividad con el Eva, como para con su vida social. 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Asuka es realmente KAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! 

(¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es realmente dulce!!!!!!!) 

¿Por cuanto tiempo podrán guardarse la nueva noticia nuestros amigos? ¿Es Asuka muy joven para tener un hijo? 

**SEGUNDO MES:**

**La Niñera Necesita Práctica**

_En la escuela. Ikari Shinji estaba mirando por la ventana. Miraba a Ayanami, pero ella no parecía notarlo. De repente, una gran masa de papel lo golpeó en la cabeza._

**Hikari**: "Ikari, por favor entrégale este papel a Asuka..." 

**Shinji** _(mirando a la presidenta de clase)_: "¡Ah! Por su puesto." 

_Después de responder, el mió por la ventana, como Rei solía hacerlo._

**Hikari**: "Shinji...¿qué le está pasando a Asuka? Puedes decirmelo, ¿no?" 

**Shinji**: "Lo siento, pero no sé nada." 

**Hikari**: "¡Por supuesto que sabes! ¡Tu y la Mayor Katsuragi nos están escondiendo algo!" 

**Shinji**: "Honestamente, no puedo decirte." 

**Hikari**: "¿No vas a satisfacer la curiosidad de una mujer?" 

**Shinji**: "Tengo órdenes. Debo obedecerlas." 

**Hikari**: "¡Idiota! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! ¡Necesito saber!" 

**Shinji**: "Si ella quiere que sepas, pronto te lo dirá. No te preocupes." 

**Hikari**: "¿Es TAN serio?" 

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose sin ser visto)_: "Sip...un poco...pero pienso que está feliz con...el..." 

**Hikari**: "Oh, entiendo. Entonces tiene otro novio...Yo...lo siento, Shinji." _(a si misma:)_ "¿Porqué ella no me lo dijo? Raro..." 

**Shinji** _(Mirando a Hikari)_: "¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensas..." 

**Hikari**: "Oh, no me digas que no te diste cuenta...ella te gusta mucho." 

**Shinji**: "No digas esas cosas..." 

**Hikari** _(a si misma)_: "Mmmm...deprimido..." 

_Entra Toji_.

**Toji**: "Ey, delegada... ¿Qué esta pasando?" 

_Hikari giró para verlo y comenzó a hablar con él. Shinji continu__ mirando por la ventana, como si tratara de encontrar algo en la distancia_.

**Hikari**: "Le pregunté sobre Asuka pero parece..." 

_Ella le murmuro algo al oido._

**Toji**: "No...¿esos dos? ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás segura?"

**Hikari**: "Sip." 

**Toji**: "Felicitaciones, ¡Shinji! ¡No lo sabia!" 

_Shinji comenz__ a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio..._

_Central Dogma. Se pueden leer los HARMONICS TEST  en una pantalla. Los tres elegidos están  en sus entry plugs haciendo la prueba de harmónicos semanal._

**Ritsuko**: "Asuka solo perdió dos puntos. Increíble." 

**Misato**: "¡Te lo dije! Es psicológico." 

**Ritsuko**: "Después de todo, quizás tenías razón." 

**Misato**: "¿Viste el reporte del embarazo?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Todavía no. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de hacer otra prueba." 

**Maya**: "¿Senpai? ¿Debo reducir la profundidad de Asuka de 0.02 a 0.05?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Inténtalo. Puede que ayude a mejorar su sincronización." 

**Maya**: "¡Hai!   [NDT: Hai(japonés)=Sí]" 

_Segundos después..._

**Ritsuko**: "Si. ¡Los harmónicos de Asuka se encuentran casi al mismo nivel que antes del embarazo!" 

**Misato**: "Hmmm...¡Bien!." 

_Habitación de pruebas. Se abrieron los entry plugs. Los pilotos salieron de las cápsulas y se dirigieron al cuarto de control._

_Cuarto de control._

**Misato**: "Asuka, ¿cómo estuvo?" 

**Asuka**: "Oh, bien, creo. Sólo estoy muy cansada..." 

**Misato**: "Deberíamos irnos para que puedas descansar un poco."

**Asuka**: "¿Cómo estuvo mi prueba de harmónicos?"

**Misato**: "Sin problemas, tu sincronización no cambió."

**Asuka**: "¿De veras?"

**Shinji** _(tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas)_: "Bi-bien hecho, Asuka." 

**Asuka**: "Gracias, Shinji." 

**Shinji** (_Se quedó sin __palabras__ por el shock_) : "¿Q-qué?" 

**Asuka**: "Dije 'gracias' Shinji-kun." 

**Shinji** _(un poco mas relajado)_: "Ahh." _(A si __mismo__:)_ "¿Ella me dijo 'Shinji-kun'? ¿Es porque yo le dije 'Asuka-chan'? ¿O tiene fiebre? ¿O se está riendo de mí?" 

_Misato solo se rió._

**Misato**: "Ok chicos, dejen de provocarse. Nos vamos." 

**Asuka**: "¡Sólo un momento! Dra. Akagi, y sobre...errr..." 

**Ritsuko**: "Lo siento, pero todavía no lo sabemos. Creo que vamos a tener que esperar un poco mas." 

**Asuka**: "¿Sólo eso?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Lo siento. Ahora las imágenes están distorsionadas por el LCL es tu organismo." 

**Asuka** _(en su pose de pequeña niña inocente)_: "¿Y cuándo lo sabremos?" 

**Ritsuko**: "No te preocupes. Estamos trabajando en eso, MAGI esta filtrando la distorsión. Lo sabremos tarde o temprano." 

**Asuka**: "Gracias por todo." 

_Misato y Shinji estaban completamente sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su compañera. _

_Puerta principal del departamento de Misato._

**Misato** _(mientras abría la puerta)_: "Ah, tenemos un pequeño problema." 

**Asuka**: "¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué?" 

**Misato**: "Me olvidé de comprar pan." 

_Shinji iba a decir algo pero Asuka lo interrumpió._

**Asuka**: "¡Yo me ocupo!" 

_Ella volvió al ascensor._

**Misato**: "Ten cuidado." 

**Asuka** _(mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor)_: "¡Ey! ¡Soy Sohryu Asuka Langley! Nada sucederá mientras voy a la panadería.

_Asuka se va. Los otro dos entran al departamento. Shinji tira su mochila en el sillón._

**Misato** _(desde su cuarto, mientras se pone ropa mas cómoda)_: "¿Shinji-kun? Tengo algo para decirte." 

**Shinji** _(desde el living)_ : "¿Qué sucede, Misato-san?" 

**Misato**: "Es sobre Asuka..." 

_Terminal Dogma._

_[NDA: Si, Si! Y ahora un poco de misterio... ;-) ]_

**Gendo**: "¿Entonces?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Entonces, el estado de la segunda elegida no parece afectar su sincronización." 

**Fuyutsuki**: "Pero, ¿es así de simple?" 

**Gendo**: "Solo el tiempo dirá." 

**Ritsuko**: "Estoy de acuerdo. Ella esta en las primeras etapas de su embarazo. No puedo decir nada de lo pase de aquí a dos meses, esto es nuevo para nosotros." 

**Gendo**: "Todo va según lo planeado." 

**Fuyutsuki**: "¿Está seguro de que no se desvía de los planes de SEELE?" 

**Gendo**: "No podría decirlo, pero MI plan esta casi completo." 

**Ritsuko** _(a si misma)_: "Ya veo...¡Basura!" 

**Gendo**: "Se pude retirar, Dra. Akagi."

**Ritsuko**: "Si, señor." 

_Ella se va._

**Fuyutsuki**: "Si la segunda tiene que pelear, puede ser peligroso." 

**Gendo**: "Eso lo se, Fuyutsuki. No te preocupes. Todo marcha según lo planeado. El momento pronto llegara." 

_Departamento de Misato. Ella y Shinji están sentados en el sillón hablando sobre Asuka._

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¡¿Ella QUE?!" 

**Misato**: "Hey, calma. Ella va a conservar al niño..." 

**Shinji**: "Y-yo pensé que quería abortar..." 

**Misato**: "No sé porqué cambió de opinión, pero decidió tener al bebé." 

**Shinji**: "Eso quiere decir que yo lo cuidaré también, ¿no?" 

**Misato**: "Hmm. Sabes que ella te quiere...pero creo que es sólo amistad. Nada más. Bueno, ustedes tuvieron sexo...y eso entre amigos ...es completamente normal..." 

**Shinji** _(comenzando a sonro_jarse):.eh...eh...bueno, puede ser."

**Misato**: "¿Estás decepcionado?" 

**Shinji**: "¿Puedo decirte la verdad?" 

**Misato**: "Oh, ¡vamos! Somos familia, ¿no?. ¿No me escoderáas nada?" 

**Shinji**: "Sip, estoy un poco decepcionado. Creo que le gusto. Pero como ella no dice mucho... no sé qué hacer..."

**Misato**: "¿No es eso lo que comenzó todo?" 

**Shinji** (_s_onrojándose): "Sabes a lo que me refiero, Misato-San, ¿porqué no me lo dice ella--?"

**Misato** (_sonrien_do): "Entiendo, Shinji-kun...tu sabes, ella quiere decirte, no ahora mismo pero quizás luego. Creo que lo puedo ver en ella. Quiero decírtelo antes de que te preocupes por ella." 

**Shinji**: "Gracias..." 

_Hablaron... hablaron...hablaron...y pasaron 45 minutos desde su llegada._

**Shinji** _(mirando el reloj)_: "Mi...Misato-san..." 

**Misato** _(desde la cocina)_: "¿Qué pasa?" 

**Shinji** _(Alarmado)_: "Ya pasaron 45 minutos. ¿No te parece tiempo suficiente para comprar un poco de pan?"

**Misato**: "¡¡¡MIERDA!!! ¡¡¡ASUKA!!! ¡¡Me había olvidado completamente!!" 

_Los dos salieron del departamento y bajaron las escaleras. En la entrada del edificio..._

**Shinji**: "¡¡¡Misato-san!!! ¡¡Aquí esta!!" 

_En la entrada se encontraba Asuka apoyada contra la pared, Dos bagettes de pan francés yacían en el suelo cerca de ella._

**Misato**: "¿¡Ella se desmayó!? ¡Shinji, ayúdame a subirla al departamento!"

**Shinji**: "¡¡Ok!!" 

_Asuka estaba recostada en el sillón. Shinji estaba en una silla a su lado, la observó y acarició suavemente su mejilla._

**Misato** _(al teléfono)_: "¡Ritsuko! ¡Tenemos un GRAN problema!" 

**Ritsuko**: "¡¿Y ahora qué, Mayor?!"

**Misato**: "¡Asuka se desmayó en la puerta del edificio!" 

**Ritsuko**: "¿No se supone que deberías cuidarla?" 

**Shinji** _(a Misato)_: "¡Mi...Misato-san! ¡Creo que tiene fiebre!" 

**Misato** _(a Ritsuko)_: "Shinji esta examinándola. ¡Dice que tiene temperatura!" 

_En uno de los laboratorios de NERV, Ritsuko está haciendo algo con Maya (no e_se t_ipo de "algo", mal pensados)._

**Ritsuko**: "¿La está examinando? ¿Qué tipo de examen le esta haciendo ahora?"

**Misato**: "¡Déjate de joder, Ritsuko! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!!!!!!"

**Ritsuko**: "Hmmm...¿está la Gran Mayor Katsuragi perdiendo el control?" 

_*click*_

**Ritsuko**: "Se enoja con mucha facilidad últimamente..."

_Ella se levanta y se prepara para irse._

**Maya**: "¿Senpai? ¿Algo anda mal?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Asuka se desmayó y Katsuragi entró en pánico"

**Maya** _(riendo)_: "¿La Mayor en pánico? Gracioso." 

**Ritsuko** _(abriendo la puerta)_: "Lo sé. Frente a los Ángeles, ella es fría como un refrigerador, pero cuando se trata de cosas de la vida cotidiana, es otra historia..."

**Maya**: "Nos vemos, senpai." 

_Departamento de Misato._

**Misato**: "¡Mierda, Ritsuko, no es momento para bromas...!" 

_Shinji miraba a Asuka , había una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera soñando._

**Shinji** _(a si mismo)_: "¡Cuando quiere, puede verse como un pequeño ángel..."

**Misato**: "¡Ey, Shinji-kun! ¿Está bien?" 

**Shinji** _(saliendo de sus pensamientos)_: "¡..ah! Errr...No lo sé. No soy doctor"

**Misato**: "¡Espero que Ritsuko conduzca rápido!"

_Se asoma desde la cocina._

**Misato**: "¿En qué estabas pensando, Shinji?" 

**Shinji**: "Huh, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

**Misato**: "Cuando te pregunté si ella estaba bien."

**Shinji**: "Oh...Creo que puedo decirte. Pensaba que cuando ella quiere puede verse realmente bonita..." 

**Misato** _(a si misma)_: "¿Qué, sólo cuando está inconsciente?" 

_Shinji acaricia su mejilla, era tibia y suave._

**Misato**: "Tu...te estás enamorando, ¿no?" 

**Shinji**: "S-si...err...no...quiero decir...no lo se..."

_Pausa._

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose)_: "...pero sé una cosa, cuidaré de ella y nuestro hijo. Incluso si no quiere, ese niño es parte de mí. No los puedo dejar solos. ¡¡¡Aún si ella quiere, no la puedo abandonar!!!"

_Comenzó a llorar._

**Misato**: "¡Ahá! ¡Lo sabia! ¡¡¡Siempre lo supe!!! Mis dos pequeños compañeros se están enamorando...y límpiate esas lagrimas que eres un hombre, ¿no?

**Shinji** _(sollozando un poco)_: "Pero..._(sniff)_..ella no siente lo mismo..." 

**Misato**: "El tiempo le enseñará a quererte." 

**Shinji**: "¿Segura?" 

**Misato**: "Seee. Confía en mi y todo saldrá bien." 

_Misato fue a la cocina por una cerveza fría._

**Asuka**: "Ma...má..." 

**Shinji**: "¿Huh?" 

**Asuka**: "Mamá..." 

**Shinji** _(a si mismo)_: "¿Está soñando con su madre?" 

**Misato** _(escuchando a Asuka)_: "¿Ey, se despertó?" 

**Shinji**: "No, está hablando entre sueños, o algo." 

**Misato**: "¿Qué?" 

_Fue al living donde se encontraba Asuka._

**Asuka**: "Mamá...por favor..."

**Misato**: "..." 

**Shinji**: "¿Porqué habla sobre su madre?" 

**Misato** _(triste)_: "No sé si pueda decirte. Le prometí no hablarlo con nadie..." 

**Shinji** _(sarcásticamente)_: "Oh, ¡vamos! Somos familia, ¿no? ¿Tu no me esconderías nada, verdad?" 

**Misato**: "Ok..." 

_Después de varios minutos, Misato y Shinji estaban en la cocina hablando..._

**Misato**: "Ahora lo sabes todo." 

**Shinji** _(triste)_: "Me siento mal por ella..." 

**Misato**: "Eso ocurrió hace mucho, pero su madre aún la persigue. Probablemente ella quiera olvidarla, pero no le sea posible."

**Shinji**: "Una vez la vi llorando entre sueños...Pobre Asuka...ahora entiendo cómo se siente..."

_Sonó el timbre._

**Misato** _(levantándose_): ¡Debe ser Ritsuko!" 

_Abrió la puerta._

**Ritsuko**: "Entonces, ¿dónde esta el paciente?" 

**Misato**: "En el sillón, Rit-chan." 

_Ritsuko se sentó cerca de Asuka lista para examinarla. Tomó el estetoscopio y lo puso al rededor de su cuello._

**Ritsuko** _(sintiendo la respiración _se Asuka:) Tiene un poco de fiebre. Pero nada para preocuparse..."

_Ella puso el estetoscopio en el pecho de Asuka y escucho a su corazón._

**Ritsuko**: "El ritmo cardíaco es normal"

_Shinji entró al living, se notaba preocupado._

**Shinji**: "¿Está bien...?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Nad--" 

_De repente, todos pudieron escuchar el ronquido de Asuka._

**Asuka**: "Rrronnnnnn.....zzzzzz......" 

_Se podía ver una gotita cayendo por la sien de todos (menos Asuka obviamente_)

**Ritsuko** _(Enojándose)_: "¡IDIOTAS! ¡Sólo estaba CANSADA! ¿¡¡Me hicieron venir para una ESTUPIDEZ como esta!!? ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!" 

**Misato**: "Errrr...Calma, Ritsuko...Yo solo pensé...um...en su estado...errr...de hecho..."

_La Mayor Katsuragi no encontraba la forma de disculparse._

**Shinji**: "Ella dijo que estaba cansada, ¿no?" 

**Ritsuko**: "Ok, ok...Perdón por ser tan agresiva. Pero aún pienso que no eres competente para esto..."

**Misato**: "¿Qué esperabas? Una niñera necesita práctica..."

_Shinji comenzó a reír frente al comentario._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Notas del Autor:_

_Nada mal para haberlo hecho en tres días. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sé como terminar esta historia, pero hay algunos huecos con el storyboard. Lo único que les puedo decir es que verán los nueve meses del embarazo de Asuka. Y el final será...fantástico. De hecho estoy tratando de decidir entre el final feliz y uno mas bien triste(pero no tan trágico)._

_En el próximo capitulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa... (y ahora, un poco de acción!) _

_Mis agradecimientos a The Flashman, Patrick Drazen, Jim Lazar, ORBIT Productions, A1-l-Bus, Drakken Fyre y todos los otros que me inspiraron y me ayudaron a seguir adelante. _

_Por favor lean estos fanfics (son geniales!): _

_She's WHAT?__ por The Flashman (se encuentra en SDAT) _

_Evangelion: Ending-Beginning__ por Patrick Drazen (se encuentra en SDAT) _

_Garden Of EVA__ por Jim Laza_

_Evangelion: R__ por ORBIT Productions (NO SE LA PIERDAN!!!!) _

_A New World For Asuka and Shinji__ por Al-l-Bus (se encuentra en SDAT) _

_Imagine Normality?__ por Al-l-Bus (se encuentra en SDAT) _

_Object of One's Desire__ por Drakken Fyre (se encuentra en SDAT) _

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aca! _

_¡Nos vemos la proxima! _

_Axel Terizaki _

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: **TERCER MES: Una Nueva Amenaza**. _

_Notas de la traductora:_

Bueno, que puedo decir...me encanta esto..jajajjaa, me estoy volviendo loca, pero no importa, porque todabia puedo traducir,ajajajjaaaaa.

El punto es que estoy super agradecida con las personitas que se tomaron el trabajo de mandarme un review, y para los que leyeron el primer capi y no me enviaron nada, bueno....los voy a estar esperando la proxima, jajaja. Y los que ya fueron TAN generosos, los espero de vuelta...

Creo que no me olvido de nada, asi que nos vemos la proxima y mis saluditos:

Tessa Marshall: sin comentarios amiga, no se que haria sin vos, y por otro lado hablamos todos los dias asi que no tiene mucha gracia que te diga algo, pero MEJORATEEEEEEEE

Lu-kun: Bueno gracias, pero no todo el merito es mio....jajajaaa, por klo de la aclaracion, es que no sabia que hacer y me parecio que poner coger iba a ser lo mas adecuado. Nos vemos la proxima. O deberia decir nos leemos.... :P

Seferino Rengel: GRACIAS!!!! Que lido comentario, porque yo no creo ser muy buena con el ingles, jajajaa, pero bue. Asi que tenes una pagina, quiero el link para poder visitarla, besos.

Misato-01: EAAAAA!!!!!!! Como es eso de tratarme de usted, no me digas asi que me siento viejaaaaaa, sniffff....pero te lo perdono, y como te gusto aca tenes el segundo capitulo...saluditos...

Bueno, eso es todo, ahhh....sobre la traduccion de las notas originales, trate de ser lo mas fiel posible, pero la verdad es que ni se si existen esas paginas todabia asi que no me responsabilizo mucho...jajajajaaaa

BESOSSSSSSS!!!!!!1QUIERO REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Una Nueva Amenaza

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR  
TERCER MES**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_  
El comportamiento de Asuka está cambiando. Está siendo más comprensiva, dulce y educada. ¿Qué le está pasando? Misato y Shinji intentan averiguar a qué se debe su cambio de personalidad. ¿Porqué se desmayo al volver de la panadería? ¿Cuáles son los planes de Gendo para ella? ¿Conseguiré novio antes de fin de año? (N.d.l.T.: este es un chiste mío, el original también tenía un chiste que era: ¿Será mi cuenta de teléfono tan grande como yo creo?)

**TERCER MES:  
Una Nueva Amenaza**

_Cuarto de Comando Central, ubicación de MAGI. Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko eran los únicos allí. Ritsuko estaba haciendo algo en MAGI._

**Ritsuko**: "Lo tengo, señor."

**Fuyutsuki**: "¿Y?"

**Ritsuko**: "Mujer, señor. MAGI da un 78 de probabilidad."

**Gendo**: "Como fue planeado..."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Puedo informarle a la Mayor Katsuragi y los directamente afectados?"

**Gendo**: "Por supuesto. Proceda."

**Ritsuko**: "Lo haré mañana, señor."

_Habitación de la segunda elegida. Mediodía. De repente Asuka se despertó, su cara cubierta de sudor..._

**Asuka** _(a si misma)_: "Que terrible pesadilla..."

_Miró su despertador._

**Asuka**: "12:07...owwwww... ¡Asuka! ¡Arriba!"

_Ella se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Vestía su ropa de noche._

**Asuka** _(mirándose la panza)_: "Buenos días, mi niño..." _(a si misma:)_ "Me estoy volviendo una sentimental... scheisse..."

_Luego se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una botella llena de jugo de naranja de la heladera. La abrió, y comenzó a tomar. 62 segundos después, la botella estaba medio llena(o medio vacía, como prefieran;-) )_

**Shinji**: "¿Estás despierta?"

_Asuka giró para mirar a Shinji parado en el pasillo, vestido para ir a la escuela y listo para partir._

**Asuka**: "¡Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!"

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "Errr... guten morgen, Asuka..."

**Asuka**: "¿Por qué estas siendo tan tímido?"

**Shinji**: "Ummm...tu estomago..."

**Asuka**: "Oh, ¡Esto! Ya sabes, es el tercer mes... Sé que ahora no soy tan linda como solía ser, pero tienes que admitir que no puedes resistir mis encantos, ¿verdad?"

**Shinji**: "Sip, tienes razón... casi me olvido..."

**Asuka** _(seriamente)_: "Misato te dijo, ¿no?"

**Shinji**: "S-si. Hace un mes."

**Asuka**: "¡¡Que boca floja!!...¡No se le puede contar nada!"

**Shinji**: "Creo que yo tenía derecho a saber, después de todo."

**Asuka**: "Por supuesto, tú eres uno de mis más queridos amigos..."

**Shinji** _(decepcionado)_: "¿Un...'amigo'?"

**Asuka**: "Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿No estarías esperando que dijera otra cosa? No te hagas ilusiones, Shinji-kun..."

**Shinji**: "Ya que lo mencionas, ¿por qué me has estado llamando 'Shinji-kun'?"

**Asuka**: "Tu me mostraste un poco de amistad la otra vez... cuando me llamaste...'Asuka-chan,' ¿Lo recuerdas? Honestamente, Y-Yo realmente quería... ¡oh! ¿¿¡¡Que demonios estoy diciendo!!?? ¡¡Debo estar loca!!!"

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "Como sea, ¿alguien en la escuela se ha preocupado por mi?

**Shinji**: "N-no..."

**Asuka** _(triste)_: "Lo sabía... nadie se preocupa por mi... snif..."

_Asuka quiso comenzar con Shinji otra vez y volver a su vida normal, mirarlo confundido buscando algo que decir. Ahora que él sabía de su historia, sería más divertido aún._

**Shinji** _(tratando de que se sintiera mejor)_: "¡Ey! Hikari me dijo que quería saber que ti."

**Asuka** _(honestamente sorprendida)_: "¿En serio?"

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "Sip."

**Asuka** _(sonriendo a modo de respuesta)_: "¡Entonces, la llamaré!"

**Shinji**: "Errr... sip... que tengas un buen DIA."

_Se fue._

**Asuka** _(a si misma)_: "¿Por qué no me reí de él? ¿Me estoy volviendo buena? Bueno, ¡llamare a Hikari por la tarde!"

**_NERV Cuartel Central_**

**Misato**: "¿En serio? ¿Una niña?"

**Ritsuko**: "MAGI esta 78 segura. En este momento del embarazo, puede ser erróneo, pero 78 es un buen numero."

**Misato**: "Siempre hablando con porcentajes..."

**Ritsuko**: "Ese es el modo científico, Misato."

**Misato**: "Sip...entonces, tendré una Sohryu Teri Langley en mi departamento. ¿O debería llamarla Ikari Teri?"

**Ritsuko**: "¿Ella ya decidió sobre los nombres?"

**Misato**: "¡Aha!"

**Ritsuko** _(a si misma)_: "Ella no es la única..." _(a Misato:)_ "Y...si fuera un niño?"

**Misato**: "Errr...Creo que dijo 'Axel'."

**Ritsuko**: "No es nombre muy japonés, tampoco..."

**Misato**: "Bueno, Japón no es su tierra natal, recuerda."

**Ritsuko**: "Bueno punto."

**Misato**: "¡Ey, Ritsuko-san! ¿No quieres comer en casa hoy?"

**Ritsuko**: "Si tu NO cocinas, no veo objeción a la invitación, Mayor."

**Misato**: "Bien. Le diré a Asuka o a Shinji que cocinen."

_Departamento de Misato. Asuka esta hablando por teléfono con alguien._

**Asuka**: "¿Ah? ¿Que alguno de los dos tiene que cocinar? No hay problema...Ah, Ritsuko viene también...ey, Misato, tienes los...¿no? ¿Todavía? ¿¿¿Entonces...??? ¡¡Me muero por saber!! ¡No! ¿¿TENGO QUE ESPERAR HASTA LA TARDE PARA SABER?? ¡¡¡No faltaba más!!! ¡¡¡Oh, vamos, dime!!! Por favor...soy tu pequeña y querida Asuka..._(sniff)_...eres cruel...ok, ok, me prepararé para la noticia. No te preocupes, todo estará listo para cuando llegues...Esta bien. No, Shinji no llegó úun...Le diré...Por supuesto que lo haré. ¡Nos vemos!"

_Cortó la comunicación._

**Asuka** (suspirando) : "Bien...¡Asuka! ¡Ikuhayo _Aquí vamos_!"

_Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número._

**Asuka**: "¡Hola! ¡¡¡Hikari!!!"

**Hikari**: "¡Asuka! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Ikari me dijo que llamarías!"

**Asuka**: "Eso es lo que hago."

**Hikari**: "¿En dónde estás?"

**Asuka**: "En el departamento."

_Pausa._

**Hikari**: "¿QUE? ¿¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO, estuviste en el departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi!?"

**Asuka**: "Debo admitir que el tiempo paso muy lento sin ir a la escuela."

**Hikari**: "Dime, por favor...no estás enferma, ¿verdad? ¿Que está sucediendo?"

**Asuka**: "¿De veras quieres que te diga?"

**Hikari**: "Claro que si."

**Asuka**: "¿Estas sentada...?"

**Hikari** _(riendo picaramente)_: "Uh-oh...esto va a ser interesante...entonces, ¿Que es...?"

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "Estoy embarazada."

_Pausa (larga)._

**Asuka**: "¿Hikari? ¿Aún estás ahí?"

**Hikari**: "¡Lo lograste! Que broma, ¡no lo puedo creer!"

_Hikari comenzó a reír. Había una gran gota en la cara de Asuka._

**Asuka**: "¿Hikari? No estoy bromeando, ¡PARA NADA!"

_Tercer pausa (aún más larga)._

**Hikari**: "¿Honestamente?"

**Asuka**: "Si."

**Hikari** _(murmurando)_: "Y-y...q-quien...es el padre...?"

**Asuka**: "Shinji."

_Asuka podía oír como Hikari caía al piso._

**Hikari**: "...No puedo creerlo..."

**Asuka**: "¡Pero es la verdad! Estoy en mi tercer mes..."

**Hikari**: "No se que decir...¿niña o niño?"

**Asuka** _(suspirando)_: "La Dra. Akagi me dirá esta tarde. Misato ya lo sabe, ¡pero no me quiere decir nada aún! estoy tan nerviosa..."

Algunas personas no están hechas para las sorpresas, se paralizan por unos instante y luego hacen chistes raros y completamente fuera de lugar_. Hikari es una de estas personas._

**Hikari**: "¿Y si fuera...tu sabes...mitad chica mitad chico? Ya sabes, con todas estas mutaciones genéticas de estos días..."

**Asuka** _(temiendo lo peor)_: "¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Me traerás mala suerte!"

**Hikari** _(riendo picaramente)_: "Bueno...¿ya lo sabe Ikari?"

**Asuka**: "¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABE, DESDE QUE LO _HICE _CON EL!!!"

**Hikari**: "Oops...lo siento...entonces, ¿vas a seguir adelante con esto?"

**Asuka**: "Al principio pensé sobre la...posibilidad...pero luego pensé que seria asesinato si lo hiciera."

_Obviamente, Asuka no estaba dándole las VERDADERAS razones para quedarse con el bebé._

**Hikari**: "Entiendo...en estos días es toda una responsabilidad. Pero, dime...¿Ya estás en el tercer mes y aún no sabes el sexo? Es un poco extraño."

**Asuka**: "¿Tu crees? La Dra. Akagi dijo que en el ultrasonido no se pudo obtener una imagen clara por el LC--por el líquido que usamos en NERV dentro del EVA."

**Hikari**: "Quizá..."

**Asuka**: "¿Crees que me estén escondiendo algo?"

**Hikari**: "..."

**Asuka** _(suspirando, otra vez)_: "Estoy tan preocupada...¿y si lo pierdo? Ya no querría seguir viviendo. Es parte de mi. Creo que siento lo que una madre por el. Es todo para mi. Tu sabes, estoy pensando en el EVA, en todas las cosas que nos piden hacer...me pregunto si eso afectara mi embarazo."

**Hikari**: "Quizás. Debes creer en el poder de la ciencia. ¡Es lo mas importante que tiene la humanidad!"

**Asuka** _(riendo)_: "¡Deja esas cosas, Hikari! ¡Suenas como la chica maravilla!"

**Hikari**: "Ey, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche?"

**Asuka**: "Me temo que no es posible. ¡Lo siento, pero me muero por saber!"

**Hikari**: "Oh, si. Casi lo olvidaba."

**Asuka**: "Bueno...ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Hikari. Me siento mucho mejor ahora."

**Hikari**: "No hay problema. Solo quería oír sobre ti."

**Asuka**: "¡Ok, ciao!"

**Hikari**: "¡Adiós!"

_Asuka colgó el teléfono._

**Asuka** _(a si misma)_: "Me pregunto...¿Por qué decidí conservarlo? No se qué está pasando, en mi cuerpo o en mi mente...ahhh...Estoy tan cansada..._(yaawwwwwnn)_...Escribiré una nota para Shinji y me iré a dormir...Me muero por saber, pero...debo dormir...estoy tan cansada..._(yaaawwwwwnnnn)..._"

_En el departamento de Misato, por la tarde. La puerta principal se abre._

**Shinji**: "Tadaima _Ya llegue..._"

_Shinji entró al departamento. Todo estaba en silencio._

**Shinji**: "Asuka debe estar durmiendo..."

_A continuación encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina:_

"Para mi Shinji-kun (o cualquier otra persona), probablemente este durmiendo en este momento.  
Shinji-kun, Misato vendrá con Ritsuko a las 6:30 PM.  
¿Podrías cocinar algo? Estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.  
Gracias, baka.

Tu tierna,   
Asuka-chan."

**Shinji** _(destruyendo la nota)_: "Oh, mierda...¿Qué hora es?"

_El reloj daba las 6:20 PM._

**Shinji**: "¡Oh, no! ¡Sabía que no tendría que haber ido al centro de juegos AXL con Toji y Kensuke!"

_El comenzó a cocinar algo..._

**Shinji**: "Ok, todavía hay algunos filetes de pescado, y esta caja pan rallado en la alacena...tengo que empezar a hacer el arroz..."

_6:30 PM (Sip, lo se, puntual, ¿verdad?)._

**Misato**: "Tadaima!!!!"

**Shinji** _(desde la cocina)_: "Shhhhh...¡La despertaras!"

**Misato**: "¡Awww! ¡No te preocupes, Shinnn-chan! ¡Todo esta bien!"

**Shinji** _(a si mismo)_: "Oh, no...¡borracha, OTRA VEZ...!"

_Ritsuko estaba parada detrás de Misato, se veía avergonzada._

**Ritsuko**: "Lo siento, Shinji-kun. Ella quiso hacer una parada por unos tragos camino a casa."

**Shinji**: "Sip, lo noté."

**Ritsuko**: "La pondré en la cama antes de que cause más problemas."

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¿"Más" problemas?"

**Ritsuko**: "Me temo que chocó mi auto."

**Shinji**: "Oh."

_Minutos después, Ritsuko cerró la puerta del cuarto de Misato. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Shinji aun estaba cocinando._

**Ritsuko**: "¿Qué hay de comer esta noche?"

**Shinji**: "Milanesa de pescado y arroz."

**Ritsuko**: "Un poco...simple."

**Shinji**: "Cuando llegue a casa, Asuka me había dejado una nota diciéndome que Misato-san y usted estarían aquí en unos minutos. Es todo lo que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo."

**Ritsuko**: "Entiendo."

_Poco después, estaban listos para comenzar con la cena._

**Ritsuko**: "Shinji-kun..."

**Shinji**: "Si, ¿Ritsuko-san?"

**Ritsuko**: "¿No has notado nada raro en el comportamiento de Asuka?"

**Shinji**: "Nada importante."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Seguro?"

**Shinji**: "Quiero decir...si, esta un poco mas dulce conmigo, pero eso es todo."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Sólo eso?"

**Shinji**: "Eso...eso creo."

**Ritsuko**: "Bien, mejor que te prepares."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué...?"

**Ritsuko**: "Su comportamiento como mujer y ahora como madre va a ser completamente distinto al de la _Asuka_ que nosotros conocemos."

**Shinji**: "¿Ah?"

**Ritsuko**: "En los últimos meses, solo su hijo importo para ella, incluso mas que ella misma."

**Shinji**: "¿Realmente?"

**Ritsuko**: "Tu estarás ahí para ayudarla, ¿verdad?"

**Shinji** _(tratando de relajar la atmósfera)_: "Bueno...a menos que me mate un Ángel, creo que estaré ahí para ella."

**Ritsuko**: "Esto no es broma, Shinji-kun. Ella te necesita. ¿Lo entiendes?"

**Shinji**: "P-por supuesto...si tu lo dices..."

**Ritsuko** _(antes de terminar su plato)_: "Gochisousama deshita _gracias por la comida_. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda dormir?"

**Shinji**: "¿Aquí?"

**Ritsuko**: "No puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi auto, mañana tendré que usar el de Misato."

**Shinji**: "Oh, si...esta mi habitación."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Donde dormirás tu?"

**Shinji**: "En el sillón..."

**Ritsuko**: "Entonces yo usaré el sillón. Buenas noches, Shinji-kun. ¡Y no espíes!"

_Ella sonrió._

**Shinji**: "No te preocupes..."

_A la mañana siguiente. Misato se despertó con una muy molesta e incomoda, pero muy conocida, sensación...la sensación de una...una jaqueca._

**Misato**: "Qué...oh, mi cabeza...Seguro tomé DEMASIADO la otra noche..."

_Escuchó el sonido de sirenas desde todas las direcciones._

**Misato**: "¡ARRRRGHHH! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¡Eso duele!! Ok, no más Suntory Sento, muy raro, mezclado con Yebichu...¿¿QUE DEMO----??"

_¡Miró por la ventana y pudo identificar un objeto misterioso volando sobre Tokio-3! _

**Misato**: "¡¡¡¡¡Un Ángel!!!!!"

_Corrió hacia el pasillo, golpeando cada puerta._

**Misato**: "¡Vamos chicos! ¡¡¡¡Tenemos una emergencia!!!!"

_Llego al living, y se detuvo al ver a alguien durmiendo en el sillón._

**Misato**: "¿Ritsuko? ¿Dormiste aquí?"

**Ritsuko** _(despertando)_: "¿No lo recuerdas? Casi destruyes mi auto..."

**Misato**: "Oh, No lo sabía..."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Qué es ese sonido...?"

**Misato**: "¡Oh, si! ¡Levántate y vístete! ¡Hay un Ángel sobre Tokio-3! ¡Debemos ir al Cuartel Central!"

**Ritsuko**: "¿¡¡QUE!!? ¿¡AHORA!? ¿Porqué siempre atacan en momentos como estos?"

**Misato**: "¡Vamos! Intentaré preparar a Shinji y Asuka."

_Misato golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Shinji una vez más._

**Shinji** _(desde adentro)_: "Sí, ¡Ya escuché, Misato-san! ¡Me estoy vistiendo!"

**Misato**: "¡Okay, apúrate! ¡Despertaré a Asuka!"

_Golpeó la puerta de Asuka. No hubo respuesta._

**Misato**: "¡Asuka! ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Despierta y vístete! ¡Nos esta atacando un Ángel!"

_Abrió la puerta. Asuka estaba ahí, envuelta en las sabanas._

**Misato**: "Asuka, ¿me oíste?"

_Misato camióo hacia la cama y puso su mano en la frente de Asuka. Ella estaba temblando_

**Misato**: "¡Ritsuko! ¡¡¡¡¡Asuka tiene fiebre!!!!! ¡La llevamos con nosotros!"

**Ritsuko** _(desde el living)_: "Perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos."

_Minutos mas tarde, en la Central Dogma._

**Makoto**: "¡La forma de la onda es patron azul! ¡Es un Ángel!"

**Maya**: "Mayor Katsuragi, Dra. Akagi y los Chicos acaban de llegar a la Central Dogma, señor. Rei ya esta lista."

**Gendo**: "¿Algo más?"

**Maya**: "La Mayor también dijo que la Segunda no puede pelear."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Es muy temprano..."

**Gendo**: "Lo se...SEELE está jugando con nosotros."

_Misato llegó al cuarto de control._

**Misato**: "¡Lo siento, me tardé mucho!"

**Maya**: "Mayor, dónde está la Dra. Akagi?"

**Misato**: "Abajo, en el hospital, cuidando a Asuka. Ella está volando de fiebre, y tiembla como una hoja."

**Maya** _(a si misma)_: "Parece que esta vez es serio."

**Misato**: "¡Hyuuga! ¡Reporte de la situación!"

**Makoto**: "Es un Ángel, Mayor. Y está bajando directo a nosotros. Si no hacemos algo ahora, Tokio-3 será destruida. Y nosotros también, por supuesto."

**Shigeru**: "El objetivo parece usar un campo gravitatorio como fuente de poder. Puede ser tan fino como una hoja, pero pesa 3,000,000,000 toneladas."

**Misato**: "Increíble...¿¡Como están los EVAs!?"

**Maya**: "Rei está dentro de la unidad 00. ¡Activada y lista para el despegue!"

_Segundos después._

**Maya**: "¡Eva-01 activado y listo para despegar!"

**Misato**: "¡Shinji, Rei! ¿Pueden oírme?"

**Shinji and Rei**: "¡Hai!"

**Misato**: "Ok. ¡Esta es la situación: Todo lo que sabemos sobre este Ángel es que puede parecer liviano, pero en realidad es lo suficientemente pesado como para destruir la ciudad si aterriza, así que avancen con cuidado y no dejen que haga contacto con la tierra!"

**Shinji**: "Hai."

**Misato**: "Eva-00 y -01! ¡Ha-shin _Despegue_!"

_El Eva-00 y el Eva-01 tocaron tierra unos segundos después. Ambos tomaron posición detrás de un edificio._

**Misato**: "Si ESTA cosa hace contacto con uno de ustedes, los destruirá sin que tengan tiempo para nada. ¿Entendido?"

**Rei**: "Hai."

**Shinji**: "Misato-san. ¿Dónde esta Asuka?"

**Misato**: "Ella está bastante mal, así que no podrá pelear esta vez. Ritsuko la esta cuidando."

**Shinji**: "¡Voy a pelear por ella!"

**Misato**: "Buen chico. ¡Como sea! Rei, dispel tu campo AT e intenta deshabilitar el del blanco."

**Rei**: "Diokai _Ok_."

_Ella desplegó su campo AT y trato de caminar hacia el objetivo para reducir su campo. Pero no parecía estar funcionando. El descenso continuaba._

**Shinji**: "¡AYANAMI!"

_Se acercó a ella y desplegó su Campo AT ._

**Misato**: "¡Shinji-kun! ¡No! ¡No te acerques mas! ¡Te destruirá! ¡Rei! ¡Retrocede!"

_Pero ellos no estaban escuchando..._

_En el hospital de la Central Dogma. Sohryu Asuka Langley estaba recostada en una cama, durmiendo, soñando. Una pesadilla, si su mirada sirve de indicador._

_El sueño de Asuka..._

**Asuka**: "¿Mamá?"

**Asuka**: "¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?"

**Asuka**: "¡Mamá! ¡Mírame!"

**Voz**: "Mi querida Asuka..."

**Asuka**: "¡Mamá! ¿¡Eres tu!? ¡Mírame ahora!"

**Voz**: "Te estás convirtiendo en mi, Asuka-chan."

**Asuka**: "¿Que quieres decir? ¿Esto es por...el?"

**Voz**: "No..."

**Asuka**: "Entonces, ¿Porqué? ¡Qué quieres decir! ¡Contéstame!"

**Voz**: "Sentimientos..."

**Asuka**: "¿Sentimientos...? ¿Mis sentimientos...? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Voz**: "Muere, mi Asuka...¡Muere!"

**Asuka**: "Morir...Yo quiero morir..."

**Asuka**: "Yo quiero morir..."

**Asuka**: "¡No! ¡Yo no quiero morir!"

**Voz**: "¿Por qué?"

**Asuka**: "Por...el."

**Voz**: "¿Por qué?"

**Asuka**: "No...por...ellos..."

**Voz**: "¿Quiénes?"

**Asuka**: "...ellos..."

**Voz**: "¿No quieres morir, mi Asuka?"

**Asuka**: "¡NO! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!"

**Voz**: "Bien. Se libre, Asuka. Se libre."

**Asuka**: "¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!"

**Voz**: "Ábrete a los demás...se una buena madre, hija..."

**Asuka**: "¿Abrirme...a los demás...? ¿Una buena madre, yo?"

**Voz**: "Tienes que actuar acuerdo a tus sentimientos."

**Asuka**: "..."

**Voz**: "No te cierres a ti misma...Ábrete."

**Asuka**: "Mamá, ¿Eres tu?"

**Voz**: "¡Muere!"

**Asuka**: "No. Yo no quiero morir."

**Voz**: "¡Muere!"

**Asuka**: "¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR!"

**Voz**: "¡Muere! ¡Ven conmigo!"

**Asuka**: "¡NO! ¡_EL _NO QUIERE QUE MUERA! ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡ME NECESITA!"

**Voz**: "¡Muere!"

**Asuka**: "¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Voy a hacer lo que YO quiera hacer! ¡Soy libre! ¡La gente se preocupa por mi!"

**Voz**: "Se libre."

**Asuka**: "Libre..."

**Voz**: "Ahora, ve..."

**Asuka**: "...¡AH!"

_Se despertó en su habitación del hospital, lejos de las alarmas de la Central Dogma._

_En el exterior..._

**Shinji**: "NNNNNNNGGGGGGG.........!"

**Rei**: "NNNNNNGGGGG........"

**Misato**: "¡Regresen! ¡No pueden hacerlo solos!" _(A si misma)_: "Con un tercero podrían lograrlo...Asuka..."

_Ritsuko llegó._

**Ritsuko**: "Mayor, ¿¡Cuál es la situación!?"

**Misato**: "Shinji y Rei están trabajando duro contra el Ángel, pero..."

**Ritsuko**: "No te preocupes, Asuka esta bien. Su fiebre ya bajó, y está durmiendo. No está durmiendo muy bien, creo que tiene pesadillas..."

**Misato**: "Oh, excelente..."

_Cuarto de Asuka en el hospital. Ella está en su cama, pensando..._

**Asuka**: "La misma pesadilla...otra vez..."

_...cuando ella escuchó a las enfermeras._

**Enfermera 1**: "¡Escuche que ese monstruo va a hacer explotar el geofrente!"

**Enfermera 2**: "No temas, tu sabes que esos robots nos protegerán."

**Enfermera 1**: "Sip...pero...pero solo con dos de ellos...yo pienso..."

**Asuka** _(a si misma)_: "¿Un Ángel? ¿Un ataque de un Ángel? ¿Rei y Shinji se están haciendo cargo? ¿Ellos solos? ¡Scheisse! Esos estúpidos NO PUEDEN derrotar a un Ángel sin mi ayuda..."

_Ella salió de la cama y abrió la puerta._

**Enfermera 1**: "¡Ey! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?"

**Asuka**: "A pelear."

**Enfermera 2**: "¿Qué? ¡ La Dra. Akagi me dijo que no te dejara salir!"

**Asuka**: "¿Prefieres morir aplastada por ese monstruo?"

**Enfermera 1**: "..."

**Asuka**: "Entonces déjame ir."

**Enfermera 2**: "..."

**Asuka**: "Supongo que eso es un 'ok'."

_Abrió la puerta y se apresura a correr para llegar al... EVA-02._

_Central de Comando._

**Ritsuko**: "¿Cómo hacen para resistir tanto peso...?"

**Misato**: "No lo se...pero no creo que el Geofrente pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas."

**Makoto**: "¡Alerta! ¡El EVA-02 ha sido activado!"

**Misato**: "¿¡QUE!?"

**Ritsuko**: "¿Hay alguien en la cabina?"

**Misato**: "¡Estableciendo conexión con la cámara de la cabina!"

_En la pantalla, apareció Asuka--con su ropa de hospital. Gendo sonrió._

**Misato**: "¡¡¡ASUKA!!! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHI ARRIBA!?"

**Ritsuko**: "¡Deberías estar descansando! ¡Tu condición no permite este tipo de ejercicio!"

**Asuka**: "...lo siento. Creo que hay interferencia. No las puedo oír claramente. Voy a cerrar la comunicación y tratar de arreglarlo."

_La pantalla está en blanco._

**Ritsuko**: "¡Re-establezcan la comunicación!"

**Maya**: "¡Dame desu _No podemos_! ¡Está siendo rechazado desde adentro del EVA!"

**Misato**: "¡Asuka!"

_Dentro de la cabina._

**Asuka**: "¡Evangelion-02! ¡Hashin!"

_Central de Comando._

**Maya**: "Sempai...mira esto..."

**Ritsuko** : "...¿¡96.3!?"

**Misato**: "¿¡Qué está pasando!?"

**Ritsuko**: "¡¡¡Su sincronización supera el 96 !!! Increíble..."

**Misato**: "¿¡Tu...estás bromeando!?"

**Maya**: "MAGI da un porcentaje de error del 0.000000001."

**Misato**: "¡Asuka!"

_En la superficie._

**Shinji**: "Rei...Yo...lo dejare caer..."

**Rei**: "...nnnnngggggggg......."

**Shinji**: "Si.....solo......Asuka......"

_El EVA-02 apareció por detrás._

**Asuka**: "Ey, ¿me extrañaron, verdad?"

**Shinji**: "¡ASUKA! ¡Estas bien!"

_El Ángel estaba casi en el piso..._

**Asuka**: "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHINJI NO BAKA _(SHINJI ERES ESTUPIDO)_!!!!!!!!!"

_Corrió hacia el Ángel y lo detuvo con una sola mano._

_Central de Comando._

**Todos**: "Whoaaaa...."

**Misato**: "¿¿¡¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE HACERLO!!?? ¡RITSUKO!"

**Ritsuko**: "¡Yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Su sincronización esta casi al100!"

_Superficie._

**Asuka**: "¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!"

**Shinji**: "Po-por supuesto..."

**Asuka**: "¿Probablemente estabas pensando que te llevarías toda la gloria, verdad? ¡ERROR!"

_Ellos comenzaron a empujar al Ángel._

**Asuka**: "Bien, ¿Y ahora?"

**Shinji**: "Errr....ataque Triple de Progressive Knife...¿verdad?"

**Asuka** _(sarcásticamente)_: "Bien pensado." _(enojada:)_ "¡POR SUPUESTO, BAKA SHINJI!"

**Asuka**: "¡AHORA!"

_Todos clavaron sus cuchillos en el centro del Ángel. Un grito inhumano vino de algún lugar. El Ángel explotó, empujando a los EVAs sobre los edificios cercanos._

_Central de Comando._

**Ritsuko**: "¡Su sincronización esta en 0! ¡Increíble!"

**Misato**: "¡Re-establezcan la comunicación!"

_La cámara mostró a Asuka dentro de su EVA, se veía muy cansada._

**Asuka**: "Misato...Akagi-san...por favor, díganme..."

**Misato**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka**: "¿Es un niño o una niña?"

**Ritsuko**: "Será una niña, Asuka."

**Asuka**: "...gracias."

_Ella sonrió, se recostó en su asiento y puso sus manos sobre su vientre; luego se durmió profundamente._

**CONTINUARA**

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, para ser sincera no me acuerdo nada de lo que pasa en este capitulo...porque la verdad es que lo traduje hace una banda, pero mi correctora y yo tuvimos problemas de comunicacion...mmmmm

Creo que cuando escribi hace unos meses esas notas alguien se apodero de mi...jajaja...no dejo de sorprenderme

Empiezo a pensar que cuando uno escribe es como otra persona....

BASTA DE TONTERIAS!!!!!!

Mis agradecimientos y ya:

Tessa Marshall: Amiguisssss!!!!Cuanto tiempo, ne? ALguien seguira leyendo esta basofia?? jajajaa....bueno...que puedo decir...nada, para variar!!!Nos debemos una salida ...pero sera despues de Tilcara, jajaja...grrrrr, como fuiste mala y no te dignaste a ir a mi fiesta espero de vos dos cosas; la primeraque me lleves a conocer ese bendito jardin, y la segunda tu voto en las elecciones, a ver si te dignas a visitar el "cuarto oscuro", que no se yo pero vos para las proximas elecciones, y cuando digo elecciones me refiero a las grandes, vas a tener que votar....BESOSSS!!!!

Mysao:Que onda??Misa no se escribe con la otra i????Estoy loca, ya lo se...gracias y perdon por la tardanza

Misato-01: Bueno, digamos que el hecho de que te gustara se lo debemos al autor..pero de todas formas gracias...mas que nada por seguirlo....ahora me voy de viaje pero voy a tratar de dejerle elproximo cap a mi correctora para que lo corrija mientras tanto....y ya quisiera yo poder escribir algo propio....ajajajaja, pero con mi amiga correctora tuve una idea y vamos a ver si me ayuda a llevarla a cabo...Besos

furide: Bueno, que breve....me alegra que te gustara...y espero un comentario mas largo...jajjaja..

Sue Hiwatari: Gracias....empieza a preocuparme no haber pedido autorizacion para traducirlo...pero espero que no me maten...jajajaa...bueno lamento la tardanza...besos

unma: Es inevitable que mantenga los dialogos...porque como dije...no tengo imaginacion para ponerle nada...jajaja

Ruth Kenshin 02 : Bueno...no se si resulta tan fantastico...digamos que siempre fue un poco niñera...Sobre Shinji, todo es culpa suya...a veces me pone tan nerviosa..grrrrr...pero pobre...asuka puede ser muy mala...jajajaa...Besos

Bueno, me despido....Besos a todos

Nos vemos la proxima

Usagi Akagi

_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_ **CUARTO MES: Algo Que No Debes Ver Detrás De La Puerta.**


	4. Disculpas

Bueno....Ya se que soy un desastre pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada ultimamente. Para que se hagan una idea desde que publique el ultimo capitulo a hoy me gui de viaje depues estuve en campaña para las elecciones del centro de estudiantes de mi colegio (VAMOS LA 52,jajajajaaa, vos me entendes, aye) y ahora estoy repleta de examenes. Asi que calculo que para dentro de 15 dias voy a actualizar. Como dije, les pido mil disculpas, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para mas....

Lo que si...sigan mandando me reviews que me ponen muycontenta y me hacen acordar que si no me van a matar, jajajajajaa....si ya se que no es broma y que me van a matar en serio.....

Pero bueno....eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la proxima

Con cariño

Usa Akagi


	5. Algo que no deberías ver detras de esa

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR  
CUARTO MES

* * *

**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_  
Ahora, casi todos saben sobre Asuka y Teri (el aun no nacido hijo de Shinji y Asuka). Durante su pelea contra el Ángel, todo el staff de NERV --Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Shinji, todos—vieron a una _nueva _Asuka, tomando al Ángel con una sola mano, en un estado de inexplicable furia. Ritsuko no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: 96.3. Ese numero la estuvo torturando todas las noches del ultimo mes. Esa fue la sincronización de Asuka durante la pasada batalla. Ritsuko estaba haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para descubrir la historia detrás de ese numero.

¿QUE le pasaba a Asuka? Sip, ya sé que es la misma pregunta todos los meses, pero en este, sabrán la respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué tendrán las respuestas a sus preguntas¿Encontraran las respuestas a TODAS sus preguntas¿Cuántas preguntas tienen¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas en algún momento? ;-)

* * *

**CUARTO MES:  
Algo Que No Deberías Ver Detrás De Esa Puerta

* * *

**

Una mano esta tachando con un lápiz un día del calendario_. Podemos ver que es domingo 27 de Noviembre del 2016. Misato mira con preocupación a la parte de abajo del calendario._

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "¡Oh oh oh¡El próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Asuka¡Tendremos una FIESTA!"

_Para Misato, todo es una potencial excusa para una fiesta. Asuka entro a la cocina._

**Asuka**: "¿Qué sucede, Misato¿Porqué estas tan feliz?"

_Misato giró para ver a Asuka de frente y le dio una buena y extensa mirada a su vientre._

**Asuka** _(siguiendo la mirada de Misato)_: "¡Ey, deja eso¡Me harás sonrojar!"

_Misato solo pudo reír._

**Asuka**: "¡Q-qué es tan gracioso?"

**Misato**: "¡No, nada!" _(a sí misma:)_ "¡No parece haber notado que se acerca su cumpleaños!" _(a Asuka:)_ "¿No ves que se acerca un día especial?"

**Asuka**: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "Parece no haberlo notado...¡perfecto¡Será una fiesta sorpresa!"

**Asuka**: "Mi turno de preguntar. ¿Que es ESTO?"

_Le mostró un cartel a Misato._

**Asuka**: "¡Porqué lo pusiste en mi puerta?"

_El cartel decía:_ "Cuarto de Asuka y Teri-chan."

**Asuka**: "¿Entonces¡Sigo esperando!"

**Misato**: "Sip...errr...ella casi esta aquí..."

**Asuka**: "¡Pero no aún! CUANDO ella este aquí, te pediré un nuevo cartel¿Ok?"

**Misato**: "¡Pero yo solo quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera!"

**Asuka**: "Dije que CUANDO estuviera aquí..."

**Misato**: "Ok, ok. Ya veo..."

**Asuka**: "Como sea¿Dónde esta Shinji?"

**Misato**: "Creo que dijo que iría al AXL's Game Center con Toji y Kensuke."

**Asuka**: "Oh _(suspiro)_." _(a sí misma:)_ "Yo me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí, y _él_ se fue a divertir con sus amigos...¡mierda!"

* * *

_Central Dogma. Ritsuko está tipeando algo en su computadora en su oficina. Maya se acerca y lee por encima de su hombro lo que escribía._

**Maya**: "¿El reporte de embarazo de la Second Child?"

**Ritsuko**: "Sí. Y parece que hay problemas."

**Maya**: "¿Ehh?"

**Ritsuko**: "El LCL parece tener algún efecto genético sobre Asuka. Y por lo tanto sobre su hijo también."

**Maya**: "¡Eso es horrible¿No podemos hacer nada?"

**Ritsuko**: "No lo sé. Además, no parece ser el mismo LCL que usamos en las otras unidades. Mira esto! Vestigios de algo que parece ser tetra hydrocanabinol. Extrañamente, no parece afectar a la salud del piloto…pero…sip…espera un segundo..."

_Ella escribe algunos comandos._

**Ritsuko**: "Quizás..."

**Maya**: "Quizá esas moléculas tengan algo que ver con el alto índice de sincronización después de todo."

**Ritsuko**: "Sip, tal vez sea eso...Le preguntare a MAGI. Ve a dormir un poco."

**Maya**: "Tiene razón, sempai. Ya es tarde."

**Ritsuko**: "Si, todos tuvimos un día muy largo. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana."

**Maya**: "Nos vemos mañana, sempai."

_Maya se retira. Ritsuko deja su computadora por unos momentos, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su silla. De repente, alguien cubre sus ojos._

**Voz de hombre**: "¿Adivina quién soy?"

_Ritsuko se gira, sorprendida._

**Ritsuko**: "¡Kaji-kun¡Ya regresaste!"

**Kaji**: "Sí. Paris-2 es fantástico, pero prefiero Tokio-3."

**Ritsuko**: "Me alegra que finalmente hallas regresado."

**Kaji**: "¿Me perdí de algo?"

**Ritsuko** _(riendo)_: "Sip, algunas cosas."

**Kaji** _(mirando la computadora)_: "¿Q-que? Ella decidió..."

**Ritsuko**: "Parece que tu pequeña protegida quiere tener a su hijo..."

**Kaji**: "¿En serio?"

**Ritsuko**: "Sí."

**Kaji**: "Ey, Voy a tener que felicitarlos cuando visite a Katsuragi. Por cierto¿esta por aquí?"

**Ritsuko**: "No, ella esta de vacaciones."

**Kaji** _(sonriendo)_: "Oh. Ok, entonces, la veré cuando regrese."

**Ritsuko**: "..." _(a sí misma:)_ "En tus sueños..."

**Kaji**: "Nos vemos, Rit-chan. Fui transferido a tu sección, ya sabes..."

**Ritsuko**: "No creo que Misato vaya a estar muy contenta..."

* * *

_JUEVES. Shinji está en su cama, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo. Esta pensando sobre...sobre lo enojada que estaba Asuka en su ultima pelea. El no podía ver el odio en la cara de Asuka, como si estuviera poseída por un demonio._

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo)_: "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"

_Knock, knock..._

**Misato** _(desde afuera)_: "¿Shinji-kun¿Estás ahí?"

**Shinji**: "Hai(sí)..."

_Ella entró y cerró la puerta sus espaldas. Luego se sentó en la cama, al lado de Shinji._

**Misato**: "¿Sabes que día es hoy?"

**Shinji**: "Claro. Es domingo. ¿No viste el calendario?"

**Misato**: "Si, pero...en cinco días¿será...?"

**Shinji**: "Viernes."

**Misato**: "¿...Él...?"

**Shinji**: "Cuatro de diciembre. ¿A qué te refieres?"

**Misato**: "¡No lo sabes?"

**Shinji** _(luego de pensar un momento)_: "No."

**Misato** _(furiosa)_: "¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU MUJER¡Ella tendrá quince!"

**Shinji**: "¡Ey¡Ella NO ES mi esposa!...¿su cumpleaños?"

**Misato**: "¡Es lo que estuve tratando de decirte por los últimos cinco minutos!"

**Shinji**: "Oh...Ya veo...tendré que comprarle un regalo..."

**Misato**: "Sip, claro. Pero quería preguntarte si podías invitar a tus compañeros a una fiesta."

**Shinji**: "Ok, les preguntaré mañana...pero ¿eres conciente de que TIENEN que saber?"

**Misato**: "Bueno, no creo que podamos evitar lo inevitable por mucho más."

**Shinji**: "Supongo que tienes razón, Misato-san."

_Sonó el timbre._

**Misato**: "Iré a ver quien es."

_Shinji no se movió, quería tomar una siesta. Justo cuando cerro sus ojos, escucho un grito desde el living, destruyendo su momento de paz._

**Misato**: "¡MIERDA¡¿TU OTRA VEZ!"

**Kaji**: "Ey, acabo de volver de Francia y ¿así es como me das la bienvenida¿Porqué no me tratas como lo hiciste la semana anterior a mi viaje, eh?"

**Misato**: "¡Cállate¡Estaba borracha¿Ok¡Eso no volverá a ocurrir jamás!"

**Kaji**: "¿Debería confiar en tus hormonas o en tus palabras?™ Quería felicitar a Asuka Langley de Ikari primero."

**Misato**: "Ella no se encuentra aquí. Además¡no están casados¡Ellos te matarían si hubieran oído esto!"

_Demasiado tarde. Shinji lo oyó, pero el no se siente realmente molesto por eso. El ahora está en el living y ve a Kaji._

**Shinji**: "¡Señor Kaji!"

**Kaji** _(mueve sus ojos hacia Shinji)_: "Hola, Shinji. ¿Cómo te encuentras? He oído que..."

**Misato**: "¡ESTO ES SECRETO DE ESTADO, RYOUJI!"

**Kaji**: "Hey, hey, hey! Yo tengo que saber. Yo cuidé de Asuka antes de que ella se instalara a vivir aquí¿recuerdas? Y debería agregar que ahora he sido reintegrado como parte de NERV, así que..."

**Misato**: "Esa no es excusa, y esto definitivamente no es de tu incumbencia."

**Shinji**: "Oh, por cierto, Señor Kaji¿le gustaría venir a una fiesta?"

**Misato**: "Ehh?"

**Kaji**: "¿De qué se trata?"

**Shinji**: "Es por el cumpleaños de Asuka, el viernes próximo."

**Kaji**: "Seee, lo recuerdo... ella cumplirá 15, verdad?"

**Shinji**: "Sí."

_Misato está completamente sin habla._

**Kaji**: "Por supuesto. Entonces, yo--"

_Misato lo interrumpe empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida._

**Misato**: "Entonces, tu vendrás a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y serás su regalo, okay? Ahora adiós."

_Ella lo empujó fuera del departamento y trabó la puerta detrás de él._

**Shinji**: "Misato, él es un amigo, no creo..."

_Misato mira a Shinji enojada, con fuego en sus ojos._

**Shinji**: "Uhh...no importa."

* * *

_MIÉRCOLES A LA MAÑANA. Asuka se levanta temprano esta mañana. Ella se encuentra completamente vestida, su largo cabello rojo se encuentra atado detrás de su cabeza y ella viste un delantal mientras cocina el desayuno. Shinji entra a la cocina, vestido para la escuela. Misato lo sigue de cerca, vestida con… hmm… bueno, ustedes saben cómo se viste ella cuando está de vacaciones... digamos solamente bastante ligera de ropa. _

**Shinji** _(viendo a Asuka cocinar)_: "Gulp..."

**Asuka** _(frunciendo el ceño)_: "¡Ey¡Yo PUEDO cocinar a veces!"

**Misato**: "¿Ehh?..."

**Shinji**: "Q-qué… tu…"

**Asuka**: "Oh¡para con eso¡Tengo derecho de vestirme como se me antoje y a atarme el cabello para que no te lastime su belleza divina!"

**Misato**: "Es solo... inusual..."

_Asuka saca humo peligrosamente. Sus dos compañeros de cuarto saben que ella está alcanzando su límite._

**Misato**: "Ey, calma. ¿Tu preparaste el desayuno? Que bien."

_Ella codea a Shinji._

**Shinji** _(Mirada rápida a Misato, y después mirando a Asuka)_: "S-seh...que bien."

**Asuka**: "Okay, siéntense, tontos."

_Ellos comienzan a comer su desayuno, pero un poco después de eso, Shinji se para y se dirige a la puerta de salida. _

**Shinji** _(sin mirar a Asuka)_: "Gracias, la comida estaba excelente. Bye."

**Asuka** _mientras Shinji se está marchando)_: "Pfff...baka."

**Misato**: "Él está en lo cierto. La comida estaba excelente."

**Asuka**: "¡Es una conspiración! Repentinamente, yo decido tratarlos bien y… "

**Misato** _(interrumpiéndola)_: "Ey¡No estoy bromeando! La comida estaba realmente excelente, Asuka. Deberías cocinas más a menudo. ¡Es uno de los mejores desayunos que jamás he comido!"

**Asuka**: "Quieres decir que es uno de los _primeros _desayunos que jamás has comido¿verdad?"

_Misato está desconcertada..._

**Asuka** _(sarcásticamente)_: "¿O... es uno de los primeros desayunos que jamás has comido sin la 'salsa' de Kaji?"

**Misato** _(shockeada)_: "¡Q-qué quieres decir?"

**Asuka**: "Oh, nada, nada...!"

* * *

Desde afuera del apartamento, podemos oír las dos mujeres discutiendo.

**Misato** _(gritando)_: "¡Eres asquerosa!"

**Asuka** _(riendo)_: "E-ey!"¡Tu nunca dejaste de gritar su nombre mientras estabas dormida! '¡Oh, Kaji¡¡¡Ssiiiii¡¡¡Quiero más¡¡¡Eso sabe tan riiiiico¡¡¡Dame más desayuno!'"

**Misato**: "¡Perra¡Me miraste durmiendo!"

**Asuka**: "¡Por supuesto¡Me estaba preguntando de dónde venían todos esos gritos escandalosos¡Estoy segura de que hasta Shinji te oyó¡Podrías despertar a los muertos!"

**Misato**: "¡Te mataré por esto!"

**Asuka**: "¡Espera cinco meses más o será un doble asesinato!"

**Misato**: "¡No, no esperaré!"

_El sonido de varios objetos volando y estrellándose en las paredes puede ser oído desde el exterior...

* * *

_

_VIERNES (sehh, ya sé, nada interesante pasa los jueves… pero HOY… la verdad está aquí (errr...'ahora' sería una palabra un poco más apropiada))._

_Una mano arroja violentamente una carpeta sobre un escritorio. Ritsuko se encuentra en frente del escritorio de Gendo en el Terminal Dogma._

**Ritsuko**: "¡Cómo explicas ESTO?"

**Gendo**: "No hay nada que explicar."

**Ritsuko**: "Pero... tu ya estás usando a esos niños... y ahora un feto... ya has usado a todo el mundo aquí de todas formas..."

_Su voz ahora se está quebrando, y lágrimas están empezando a juntarse en sus ojos._

**Ritsuko**: "Eres un hombre demente..."

**Gendo**: "Mi plan se encuentra prácticamente completo, yo ayudaré a dar a luz al primer--"

**Ritsuko**: "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

_Ella ahora está llorando._

**Ritsuko**: "Ellos hicieron a esa pequeña niña con su amor...y tu...¡y tu quieres quitárselas de sus manos! Solo para usarla en tus sucios planes..."

**Gendo**: "..."

**Ritsuko**: "¿PORQUE¿Porque usas esos agentes de ADN en el nuevo LCL? Tu conoces las consecuencias de--"

**Gendo**: "Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo...Debí guardar con llave mi agenda."

_Ritsuko estrello su mano en la cara de Gendo con toda su fuerza._

**Ritsuko**: "¡NO¡¡¡Eso no puede ser¡El hecho de que su sincronización halla aumentado se debe solo a lo que le has estado haciendo¡Ahora, yo sé que las consecuencias de esa manipulación serán horrendas¡Shinji te matara!"

_Ella comenzó a llorar..._

**Gendo**: "Cálmate. Todo va a salir como fue planeado. Cuando la 'manipulación' este completa, les devolveré a la niña, en su estado..." _(su voz se quiebra:)_ "...original."

**Ritsuko**: "Y-yo no sé si pueda confiar en ti...y algo me dice que no debería. Pero se una cosa: Nadie¿Me oyes¡Nadie te perdonara por ESTO!"

**Gendo**: "Puede retirarse ahora, Dra. Akagi."

_Ella sale. Fuyutsuki aparece de una esquina oscura..._

**Fuyutsuki**: "No creo que estés usando los métodos adecuados para obtener lo que buscamos."

**Gendo**: "Tu sabes que SEELE también esta detrás de este proyecto. No puedo permitir que interfieran en mis planes. Además, Rei no puede hacer esto por mí. Ella tiene un propósito, y solo uno."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Sé que será abuelo."

**Gendo**: "Sí. Me emociona saber que seré el abuelo del primer Hijo del Génesis."

* * *

_En el ascensor._

**Ritsuko** _(a sí misma, mientras se limpia las lagrimas)_: "Pobre Shinji..."

* * *

_DOMIGO(DIA D) POR LA MAÑANA. Como es normal ahora, Asuka esta parada en la cocina, preparando algo para sus compañeros. Misato se levanta mas temprano de lo normal y va a la cocina..._

**Misato**: "¡No!"

**Asuka** _(confundida)_: "¿Que sucede?"

**Misato**: "¡Tu no puedes hacer nada hoy!"

**Asuka**: "¿Que?"

**Misato**: "¡No puede ser¿Shinji no se despertó?"

**Asuka**: "No creo."

**Misato**: "Entonces lo voy a despertar..."

_Ella fue al cuarto de Shinji..._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¿Que le pasa?"

_Misato regreso a la cocina con un, aun dormido, Shinji._

**Misato**: "Shinji, COCINA."

**Shinji**: "¿P-porque yo?"

**Misato**: "¡Tu sabes¿¡Quieres morir?"

**Shinji**: "Ah, sip..."

**Asuka**: "¿Tu no quieres cocinar, Misato?"

**Misato**: "Pregunte si querían morir..."

**Asuka**: "Ah, entiendo..."

* * *

_POR LA TARDE. Asuka se sienta en el sillón mientras Misato y Shinji limpian todo el apartamento._

**Asuka**: "¡Porque me debo quedar en el sillón?"

**Misato**: "¿Estas ciega o que?"

**Asuka**: "No¿porque?"

**Misato**: "¡Es tu C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S!"

**Asuka**: "..."

**Misato**: "¡Ya tienes 15¡Fiesta¡Todos llegaran en unos minutos!"

**Asuka**: "¿Sé...se acordaron?"

_Miro a Shinji._

**Asuka**: "¿Tu también, Shinji?"

**Shinji**: "S-sip...algo así."

**Asuka** _(Mirando al piso)_: "..."

**Misato**: "¿Que sucede?"

**Asuka**: "Es solo que...no puedo recordar la ultima vez que celebre mi cumpleaños..."

**Misato**: "Ah, dios, no me digas que es la primera vez que tu..."

**Asuka**: "No me acuerdo, lo siento."

**Misato**: "Ya veo. ¡Entonces, vamos a divertirnos¡No te vas a ABURRIR esta vez!"

**Asuka**: "Gracias..."

* * *

_En el pasillo del edificio, se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparecen Hikari, Toji y Kensuke. Luego de salir, Hikari se detiene en la puerta del departamento._

**Toji**: "¿Que esta pasando, Hikari?"

**Hikari**: "Ustedes saben porque nos invitaron aquí¿verdad?"

**Kensuke**: "Sip, es el cumpleaños de Asuka."

**Hikari**: "¿Y nunca se preguntaron porque hace ya tres meses que no va a la escuela?"

**Toji**: "N-no...Ikari nos dijo que ella estaba enferma..."

**Hikari** _(mirando al piso)_: "Bueno...en realidad, eso no es cierto. Pero prometan que se van a mantener calmados cuando la vean. ¿Ok?"

**Kensuke**: "¿Porque¿Que esta pasando?"

**Hikari**: "Debo decirles esto ahora para que no se comporten como idiotas en frente de ella."

**Toji**: "..."

**Hikari**: "Esta esperando un bebe."

**Toji**: "¿Ella QUE?"

**Hikari**: "¡Shhhhhh¿Entienden ahora?"

**Kensuke**: "Tu...tu quieres decir que...todo este tiempo ella estuvo, ella estaba--"

**Hikari**: "Ella ESTA embarazada¿ok¡Y no quiero oír ningún comentario hoy! Mantengan las cosas felices esta noche¿ok?"

**Toji**: "S-sip, pero...esto fue una sorpresa...errr, espera un segundo...¿S-Shinji no es--?"

**Hikari**: "Si, lo es. Por cierto, espero que no hallan olvidado sus regalos..."

**Kensuke**: "¡Claro que no!"

_Rei sale del mismo ascensor que ellos habían usado hace unos minutos._

**Hikari**: "¡Ayanami. Konnichiwa _Hola_!"

**Toji & Kensuke**: "Konnichiwa!"

**Rei** _(suavemente, mientras camina hacia el apartamento)_: "Konnichiwa."

* * *

_En el departamento se puede oír una suave música de fondo._

_DING DONG!_

**Shinji**: "¡Haaaii¡Ya voy!"

_Él abre la puerta y se encuentra con Hikari, Rei, Toji y Kensuke..._

**Shinji**: "¡Pasen!"

**Toji** _(le susurra a Shinji mientras entre)_: "Tu perro sarnoso."

_Shinji se sonroja. Mientras entran al living, Toji y Kensuke no peden evitar quedarse mirando a Asuka...y especialmente a su panza. Hikari los empuja. Ellos sacuden sus cabezas._

**Toji**: "H-hola, Asuka."

**Kensuke** _(temblando)_: "H-hola...¿cómo e-estas...?"

**Asuka**: "Estoy bien. Gracias."

_Toji y Kensuke no pueden creer lo que escuchan...o lo que ven. Asuka se da cuenta de que Rei esta detrás de ellos._

**Asuka**: "¡Hola, Rei!"

**Rei**: "Hola."

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Como siempre, la superchica esta igual de habladora."

_Hikari le entrega la bolsa que Kensuke tenia en sus manos hasta hace unos segundos._

**Hikari**: "Feliz cumpleaños, Asuka. Esto es de parte de Toji, Kensuke y mía."

_Asuka toma la bolsa de las manos de Hikari._

**Asuka**: "Muchas gracias..."

_Ella sonríe dulcemente mirándolos. Toji y Kensuke casi se desmayan de ver semejante despliegue de amabilidad por parte de la mujer más arrogante que conocen._

**Toji** _(a sí mismo)_: "¿Asuka...me sonrió...a mí?"

_Kensuke se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, su imaginación o una alucinación. Asuka abrió la bolsa y saco el regalo envuelto en papel especial. Tiro la bolsa vacía, rompió el papel y les mostró a todos un hermoso vestido. Eres un vestido de verano, casi tan rojo como su uniforme. Luego lo puso contra su cuerpo para ver si le quedaba bien. Y parece que sí._

**Asuka**: "Muchas gracias a todos."

_Luego puso delicadamente el vestido en el sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentada._

**Misato** _(alentando a Rei)_: "Vamos, Rei, dale tu regalo."

**Rei**: "Hai."

_Ella se acercó a Asuka y le dio un pequeño regalo._

**Asuka**: "Gracias, Rei."

_Esta vez, ella no molestó a Rei. Abrió el paquete y saco un lindo portaminas._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¡No lo puedo creer¡LA superchica es tan tacaña! Bueno, por lo menos me trajo algo."

_Le sonrió a Rei. Misato le ofreció a Asuka una pequeña fotografía._

**Misato**: "Aquí esta el mío, Asuka. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mas para darte."

_La foto mostraba a Kaji, medio desnudo._

**Asuka**: "Errr...que dulce...nunca me imagine que tuvieras esto en tu habitación, Misato..."

**Misato** _(sonrojándose)_: "Um, bueno, de hecho, la encontré entre unas cosas viejas..."

**Asuka** _(girándose hacia Shinji)_: "Ey, Shinji-kun¿qué hay de ti?"

**Shinji**: "Uh...lo siento, Asuka...yo...errr...yo olvide comprarte un regalo."

**Asuka** _(enojada)_: "¿Tu QUE?"

**Shinji**: "Bueno...uh..."

_Misato también lo miraba, confundida. Shinji podía leer, "¿Qué mierda estas haciendo, Shinji?" en sus ojos. Rei estaba por decir algo cuando Misato se le adelanto._

**Misato**: "Ritsuko y el baka de Kaji todavía no llegaron. Espero que pronto estén aquí."

**Asuka**: "¿Kaji-san volvió de Francia?"

**Misato**: "Hmph, el idiota llegó el domingo pasado."

**Asuka**: "¡Que bien¿¡Y no me habías dicho? Que injusta."

_Misato miro a Shinji. En su expresión, ahora Shinji podía leer, "Deberías agradecerme por haberte salvado, baka" (Shinji es muy bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente...).

* * *

_

_Mas tarde, Kaji y Ritsuko llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ritsuko le dio a Asuka un diccionario de kanjis y Kaji un perfume que había comprado en Paris-2. Asuka estaba muy feliz. Ella se dio cuenta de que había gente que la quería. No por lo que hacia, sino por lo que era. A Ritsuko le costo concentrarse en la fiesta, sabiendo como sabia sobre los planes de Gendo. Pero ella se forzó a estar tranquila._

**Ritsuko** _(a sí misma)_: "No puedo arruinar este momento de felicidad..."

* * *

_Todos estaban sentados en el living, comiendo la torta que Hikari había preparado para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. A Asuka la asalto un pensamiento. Miró a Shinji..._

**Asuka**: "Ey, baka Shinji."

**Shinji** _(tragando)_: "Uh¿q-que?"

**Asuka**: "Se como puedes rectificarte por tu olvido."

**Shinji** _(tragando otra vez)_: "Empiezo a tener miedo..."

**Asuka**: "Tendrás que hacer todas mis tareas por un mes¿ok? Ese es tu castigo."

_Shinji lo pensó por unos segundos._

**Shinji**: "Trato..."

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "¿No me había dicho ayer que ya le había comprado un regalo...¿Cuál es el problema contigo, Shinji?"

**Kensuke**: "Pobre Shinji...te compadecemos en tus momentos de tristeza. Te extrañaremos."

**Toji** _(tomando una segunda porción de torta)_: "Esta torta es muy buena, Hikari. Me gustaría probar alguna otra cosa que prepares, bento o algo como eso."

**Hikari** _(sonrojándose frente al cumplido)_: "¿Porque no?"

**Toji** _(que no se esperaba eso)_: "¿En serio?"

**Hikari**: "Claro."

_Toji se quedo sin palabras._

**Asuka**: "Toji, no deberías estar tan sorprendido, tu sabes..."

_Todos se rieron del sonrojo de Toji y Hikari..._

**Kaji** _(frente a Asuka)_: "¿Porque no hablas sobre el futuro, Asuka¿O debería decir Ikari Asuka Langley?"

_Asuka se puso roja del enojo y Shinji no sabia donde esconderse._

**Asuka**: "Kaji-san, por favor entiende que entre el estúpido de Shinji y yo no hay nada¿ok?"

_Todos se quedaron mirándolos, sin estar realmente convencidos de lo que decía. El destino quiso que Shinji se sentara al lado de Asuka. Pero los dos jóvenes sabias que en ese departamento el segundo nombre del destino eran Misato. Rei se giro para mirar a Shinji, pero solo él pareció notarlo. Ella le sonrió. Ella solo le había sonreído a él y a Gendo en toda su vida. Shinji lo sabia muy bien. Para él, una sonrisa de Rei era como un escudo de protección. Sentía como si nada malo pudiera pasarle ahora._

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo)_: "Gracias, Rei..."

_Pausa._

**Asuka** _(poniéndose de pie)_: "Ok, ok, todos. Sé que ahora tengo 15 y que estoy muy joven para tener un hijo, pero...bueno...ok, ustedes ganan, no tengo excusas. Pero Teri va a estar aquí en unos meses espero que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida."

_Shinji se sentía herido en su orgullo por el discurso Asuka. Se sentía tan ajeno como debían sentirse Toji y Kensuke, como si no tuviera nada que ver con lo que Asuka estaba diciendo._

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo, mientras miraba a Asuka)_: "¿Porque eres tan cruel? Es tu cumpleaños, pero aun así...Podrías haberme mencionado al menos. Yo también formo parte de esto. Soy el padre de Teri, Asuka. Por favor, no lo olvides..."

_Mientras todos la felicitan, Shinji se pone de pie y se va a su cuarto sin decir una palabra. Se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta el cerrarse._

**Asuka**: "Pffff...que baka."

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "Asuka...porque eres tan injusta con él..."

**Kaji**: "¡Y ahora, vamos a tomar algo para celebrar¿¡Que hay de ti, Katsuragi?"

**Misato**: "Ok, ESTA vez, te voy a seguir. ¡Vamos a tomar!"

_Gran sorpresa¿no? Es parte de las normas de Misato el NO PODER rechazar un trago.

* * *

_

_Cuando todos se fueron, Misato ya había colapsado por el alcohol. Shinji estaba en su cuarto, no había salido desde que dejo la fiesta horas antes de que terminara. Asuka era la única aun en pie. Ella tomó todos los regalos que le habían dado por su cumpleaños. Un vestido rojo, un perfume francés, un diccionario de kanjis ..._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Bueno¿¡donde demonios quedó el maldito diccionario?"

_Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shinji._

**Asuka**: "Ey, Shinji-kun¿no vis...?"

_Su voz se quebró cuando vio a Shinji en su cama, dormido, con la mirada triste._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Debe estar teniendo pesadillas o esta sintiendo dolor por haber olvidado comprarme un regalo¡el baka!"

_Ella caminó por el cuarto, sin buscar nada en particular, cuando tropezó con el cesto de basura. Con toda la fuerza de su divino Pie Alemán, Asuka pateo el cesto. Entonces de él cayo una pequeña caja negra. Ella se agachó para tomarla._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¿Que es esto?"

_Con la poca luz que venia del pasillo ella pudo leer, en un pedazo de papel pegado a la caja con una cinta roja, "Para Asuka."_

**Asuka** _(a sí misma, confundida)_: "¡Un ...un regalo¿Porque...?"

_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando abrió la caja. Había un hermoso anillo de plata con un rubí._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Shinji...baka..."

_Luego se puse de pie, y se coloco el anillo en su mano derecha._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Me queda bien...¿porque, Shinji¿Porque no me lo diste antes...?"

_Camino hacia el futon y se agacho...le dio un beso en la frente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

**Asuka** _(limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano)_: "¿Porque estoy llorando...? No puedo..."

_Ella corrió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Luego se tiro en su cama y siguió llorando._

**Asuka**: "¡NO¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO ENAMORARME¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡¡¡NO PUEDO¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER AMOR...!"

_Ella puso sus manos en su cabeza..._

**Asuka**: "¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! TENGO QUE SER FUERTE, YO..."

_Solo tenia una cosa en su cabeza ahora. Shinji. Imágenes de él se aparecieron en su cabeza...ella no podía ver nada. Shinji. No podía ver nada más. Shinji...su imagen la estaba molestando ahora, mas que su propia madre. Recordó como le había hablado, como había reaccionado él. Se veía tan débil, y ella tan fuerte. Como imanes, ellos eran opuestos, pero no se podían ignorar. Él estaba siempre listo para tenderle una mano...una cálida sensación se apodero de ella, y penetro en su corazón._

**Asuka**: "Yo...no puedo...amarlo..."

_¿Pero quien puede pelear con el amor?

* * *

_

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno...no sé que decir...pero hace mínimo seis meses que tengo este capitulo terminado...solo faltaban dos cositas que recién hice...pero bueno, ya sé que no tengo excusas y que mis promesas no valen. Tengo toda la disposición de seguir adelante a full con esto y no prometo nada pero me haría súper feliz que vuelvan a leer la historia...

Para mas explicaciones lean los reviews porque contesto muchas cosas en ellos.

Ahora, no lo evito mas...Mis respuestas:

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Como es natural...dije 15 días, no años...pero se me paso el tiempo...sin perdón...ya sé...pero este es mi único proyecto ahora que todos se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron sola...Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Fero: Bueno acá esta el capi...jejee..no me mates, Feliz Año Nuevo!

Fantastic-Man: Faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que termine y es linda...vale la pena de principio a fin. Feliz Año Nuevo!

AGUILA FANEL: Aquí la actualización… Feliz Año Nuevo!

Asuka-suhryu: Sisisisi...Estoy en eso de seguirlo...es que de verdad que traducir estos capítulos quilométricos es un bajón. Feliz Año Nuevo!

Sakurafer2: Cuantos porfas! En eso estoy...mi mail es ahí me vas a poder ubicar cuando quieras. Feliz Año Nuevo!

varina-saku: Una vez mas...pues acá esta el fic...Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Miry: Ya esta la continuación...Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Lady Grayson: Sí, no? Espero que siga interesándote...jeje. Feliz Año Nuevo!

Shary: Gracias...Que lindo...aunque creo que cuando dijiste yo te espero no era TANTO tiempo...Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Pan-nany11: Ya sé...lo que pasa, y esta es la razón principal, es que soy muy perfeccionista...Eso no es excusa, ya lo sé...No por eso tarde un año. Lo que sí me pasa es que me siento abrumada cada vez que empiezo un capitulo; es tanto lo que hay que hacer y yo quiero que queden perfectos porque cuando leo un fic me molesta la mala ortografía y todas esas cosas...No es que me siento una tarde y en 5 o 6 horas lo termino de traducir y lo puedo subir. No, tengo que hacer otro millón de cosas. Y el problema más grande que tuve, fue que cuando yo empecé con esto estaba en conjunto con una amiga que me hacia las correcciones y revisiones finales (estos capítulos hay que leerlos como 10 veces para que se vean como vos los lees) pero tuvimos unos desencuentro y medio que eso hacia que todo fuera mas complicado. Pero ahora estoy con fuerzas renovadas y completamente dispuesta a seguir adelante. Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo! Ahhh. Me habías mandado dos reviews...Bueno si, esta interesante y se va a poner más interesante.

Iori-Jestez: Y como! No sabes lo que me cuesta hacer estas traducciones...si leíste mis repuestas anteriores te daras una idea...Jejeje...Y si, te esperan MUCHÍSIMAS sorpresas. Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Ruth Kenshin 02: Supongo que si te quejabas por lo que tarde en actualizar antes...ahora me querrás matar...pero bueno...como dice la canción de Árbol: es lo que hay. Asuka tiene un millón de sorpresas...Ni te imaginas cuantas quedan... Feliz Año Nuevo!

Unma: Supongo que la espina a esta altura será un millón de veces más grande…pero que le vamos a hacer…soy un desastre, no tengo arreglo. Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo!

Dark-Tsubasa: Si antes había colgado no sé que pensaras ahora…Pero como dije antes…Yo soy medio desastrosa… Feliz Año Nuevo!

Besos a todos y nos vemos mucho mas pronto de lo que imaginan...jejejeje...espero sus hermosos REVIEWS!

CIAOOOO

Pd: Con todo le pido perdón si hay faltas de ortografía...no las pude evitar...

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO **QUINTO MES: El Escudo**.

* * *


	6. El Escudo Primera Parte

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE CHILD OF LOVE  
QUINTO MES

* * *

**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_:  
El mes pasado fue el cumpleaños de Asuka. Todo salió como fue planeado (por Misato) y la fiesta fue un éxito. Excepto por un chico: Shinji Ikari que no le dio su regalo a Asuka esa tarde. Como sea, Asuka encontró accidentalmente el regalo y ahora esta tratando de entender ese extraño sentimiento que le produjo el regalo: Un anillo. Un hermoso anillo guardado en una cajita con un listón plateado que Shinji tiro en su tacho de basura. Solo ese regalo le hacia sentir que ese había sido su cumpleaños. Ni el vestido de verano que le regaló Hikari, ni el perfume que Kaji-san le trajo la hicieron sentir especial esa tarde. Solo el anillo.

¿Por qué Shinji le compro un anillo¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto, sabiendo que Asuka estaría furiosa si el no le daba algo por su cumpleaños¿Cuál es el significado que oculta ese anillo¿Es del tipo que le darías a una amiga para expresar verdadera amistad¿Fue el anillo valioso y caro¿Por qué el cielo es celeste?

* * *

**QUINTO MES:  
El Escudo

* * *

**

_Navidad y Noche Buena fueron días muy raros para Shinji. Desde el cumpleaños de Asuka, todo se volvió MUY complicado para él. El trato de escapar de esa situación encerrándose en su cuarto todas las noches después de la cena durante todo el mes. Shinji estaba tratando de entender que sucedía con Asuka. Incluso trató de hablar con ella unas veces, pero ella siempre lo evitó. Con todo, la vida no era tan mala, solo un poco complicada. Pero una malvada sorpresa les espera a nuestros amigos...

* * *

_

_Sueño de Asuka. Está en un espacio blanco._

**Asuka**: "¡No otro mas...¿¡Que es lo que quieres AHORA?"

**Voz**: "¿Eres feliz con esta situación?"

**Asuka**: "¡Claro que lo soy¡Todo está bien!"

**Voz:** "¿Estás segura?"

**Asuka**: "..."

**Voz**: "¿Estás segura?"

**Asuka**: "Ok, tu ganas. Soy una completa idiota. Shinji me odia y la Superchica probablemente lo aleje de mí. Fuera de esos pequeños detalles, todo lo demás esta bien."

**Voz**: "¿Estás segura?"

**Asuka**: "¡DIJE QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN!"

**Voz**: "¿Estás segura?"

**Asuka**: "Yo...yo...yo creo..."

**Voz**: "¿Estás segura?"

**Asuka**: "No...Yo...Yo no puedo soportar esta vida por mas tiempo..."

**Asuka**: "¡Yo quiero morir!"

**Asuka**: "¡YO QUIERO MORIR!"

**Asuka**: "¡YO QUIERO MORIR!"

**Voz**: "¿Quieres venir conmigo al cielo, Asuka-chan?"

**Asuka**: "Mamá...ahí voy..."

**Otra voz** _(parecida a la de Asuka)_: "¡NO!"

**Voz**: "Tu padre ya no nos quiere. Ven conmigo..."

**Asuka**: "Yo estoy...yendo, mama..."

_Asuka siente que empieza a volar, levantándose hacia arriba en un espacio vacío, cuando repentinamente..._

**Otra voz**: "¡NO¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO¡TE NECESITO!"

_El espacio blanco se rompe y ahora uno negro lo substituye. Otra Asuka aparece de algún lugar, una pequeña, con unos intensos ojos azul-negro, casi marrones, o negros. Asuka no podía estar segura de su color, pero eran oscuros, como...como...los de Shinji._

**Asuka**: "Tu eres..."

**Chibi-Asuka**: "No soy nada ahora, parece."

**Asuka**: "Entonces¿por qué me necesitas?"

**Chibi-Asuka**: "Porque tu fuiste lo primero que vi."

**Asuka**: "Tu no puedes ser..."

**Chibi-Asuka**: "Sí. Lo soy."

**Asuka**: "¿Teri! Debo estar volviéndome loca. Esto es imposible."

**Teri**: "¿Comprendes ahora porque no te puedes dar por vencida?"

**Asuka**: "¿Rendirme¿De qué estas hablando¡Ninguna niña pequeña me dirá que hacer!"

**Teri**: "Soy tu hija. ¿No tengo derecho a opinar?"

**Asuka**: "..."

**Teri**: "Tu trataste de suicidarte."

**Asuka**: "Tu estás aquí para evitar que yo muera¿verdad?"

**Teri**: "Sí. Espero, que, con _su_ ayuda, podré llevarte de vuelta. No puedo hacerlo sola. Deberías agradecerle."

**Asuka**: "Que demo..."

**Teri**: "¿Comprendes ahora, por qué ambos te necesitamos?"

**Asuka**: "S-sí...Creo."

**Teri**: "Bien. ¡Nunca más hagas esto o ya no te querré! Ahora ve, se libre, y ten fe en ti misma y en los que te rodean...Te amo, okasan _madre_."

_Estas últimas palabras se repiten en la mente de Asuka por unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella abra los ojos otra vez, ahora en el mundo real.

* * *

_

_Asuka se encuentra en una habitación que conoce muy bien. Un cuarto del hospital de NERV. Ella giro su cabeza a ambos lados, buscando algo...o a alguien._

**Asuka** _(en un susurro a sí misma)_: "Bastante inteligente para ser una pequeña niña...como su madre, jeje."

_Misato está detrás de una ventana en el corredor. Ve que la Segunda Elegida se ha despertado, y decide entrar. Mientras entra, no dice nada._

**Asuka**: "Misato..."

_Misato se acerca a Asuka y sin aviso, le pega una cachetada._

**Misato** _(con la voz casi quebrada)_: "¡Asuka no baka! Tu..."

_Las lágrimas aparecen en su rostro._

**Misato**: "...Tu estás viva..."

_Comenzó a llorar. Asuka se sentó en su cama, mirando a Misato, confundida._

**Asuka**: "¡Ey¿¡Por qué me pegaste?"

**Misato**: "Nosotros...estábamos tan preocupados. ¿En qué pensabas¿¡¡Por qué tomaste esas píldoras para dormir en el baño?"

**Asuka**: "Yo...ok. Lo siento, Misato...Me arrepiento de lo que hice."

**Misato**: "Deberías agradecerle a Shinji. Él fue quien te encontró. Si no hubiera estado en casa..."

**Asuka**: "..."

**Misato**: "¡En vez de estar siempre molestándolo, deberías estar agradecida con él! Le debes tu vida ahora. No, le debes dos vidas. ¡Él estaba llorando cuando me llamó¡Lo preocupaste tanto¿¡ENTIENDES ESO?"

_Obviamente Misato estaba furiosa, pero eso no asustaba para nada a Asuka._

**Asuka**: "¿Y él¿Cuantas veces yo le salve la vida en una misio--"

_Ella fue interrumpida por otra cachetada de Misato. Está vez, se sintió mas como un golpe de puño que como una cachetada. Asuka casi se cae de la cama por el impacto._

**Misato**: "Yo...¡no puedo entender que está mal contigo, Asuka! Tú _LO_ hiciste con él, y ahora lo rechazas. ¡Durante todos estos meses, yo VERDADERAMENTE trate de ayudarlos¡Pero nunca hicieron nada por ustedes mismos!"

**Asuka** _(frotándose sí mejilla por el dolor)_: "¡Hipócrita¡T-tu haces lo mismo con Kaji!"

**Misato**: "¡Tu ves esto?"

_Ella tomó un anillo de su chaqueta._

**Misato**: "Encontré este anillo en tu cuarto ayer. No le pregunte a Shinji por el, pero estoy segura de que él te lo dio por tu cumpleaños. ¿Eres consciente del significado de un anillo así, joven señorita?"

**Asuka**: "N-no...er, Quiero decir, s-sí, yo..."

_Este fue uno de esos momentos en el que Asuka no encontró palabras._

**Misato**: "¡Es un anillo de compromiso¡Idiota! Ahora mira este."

_Ella tomó otro anillo de su chaqueta. Un poco distinto. La gema que tenía era azul y más pequeña._

**Misato**: "¿Ves esto? Kaji me lo dio cuando éramos estudiantes. Cuando lo amaba. Él dijo que no me dejaría. Él no tuvo la opción. Yo lo deje unos años después. Y aun ahora, no sé porque. Pero se una cosa: este regalo quiere decir que él me amaba o, al menos, lo intentó."

_Nada en la Tierra podría haber hecho que Asuka mirara a Misato en ese momento._

**Misato**: "¡Mierda¡Mírame cuando te hablo!"

_Ella tomó a Asuka por el mentón. Asuka no opuso resistencia._

**Misato**: "Tu SABES lo que quiero decir¿¡verdad?"

**Asuka** _(temblando)_: "Yo...yo... ¿él me ama...?"

**Misato** _(soltando a Asuka)_: "¡CLARO QUE SÍ¿Por qué un chico le daría un anillo tan lindo a una chica si no fuera para decirle cuanto la ama¡Eres patética!"

**Asuka**: "Yo...yo sé...Creo que siento lo mismo."

_Misato estaba sorprendida._

**Misato**: "¡Q-qué? Dices que sientes lo mismo y... ¿aún así lo ignoras y lo molestas? Algo no esta bien aquí."

**Asuka**: "Sí, quizás. Pero esto es tan complicado..."

**Misato**: "¿Adivina qué? El amor es algo complicado."

_Ellas se sonrieron._

**Misato**: "Me alegra ver que estas bien."

**Asuka**: "Gracias. ¿Puedo ver esos anillos mas de cerca?"

**Misato**: "Claro."

_Ella le dio los anillos. Asuka tomó uno en cada mano y los miró, examinando cada uno de ellos._

**Misato**: "¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

**Asuka**: "Nada. Solo pensaba que el tamaño de las piedras realmente refleja a quienes los regalaron."

**Misato** _(shockeada)_: "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

**Asuka**: "Me oíste. Dije que la de Shinji es más grande que la de Kaji-san."

**Misato**: "¡No puedes decirlo en serio!"

_Desde el pasillo, Ritsuko se acerca y escucha la conversación de las dos mujeres._

**Asuka**: "¡Por supuesto, yo las VÍ a ambas!"

**Misato**: "¡Tu también? Pero de veras creo que la de Kaji es más grande."

**Asuka**: "¡T-tu viste la de Shinji?"

**Misato**: "¡Eso fue un accidente!" _(más suave:)_ "¿Por qué¿Celosa?"

**Asuka** _(gritando)_: "¡NO ESTOY CELOSA¡Tu affenschwanz _idiota, estúpida_!"

**Misato**: "¡QUÉ?"

_Ritsuko eligió ese momento para entrar._

**Ritsuko**: "Bueno, parece que nuestra pequeña aventurera ya está completamente despierta, olvidando la horrorosa cantidad de pastillas para dormir que tomo."

**Misato**: "¡No te preocupes, Ritsuko, ella está perfectamente!"

**Ritsuko**: "Bien. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: usar drogas, aun cuando solo sean pastillas para dormir, no está recomendado durante el embarazo."

**Asuka**: "Lo siento, Dra. Akagi, Y-yo..."

**Ritsuko**: "Bueno, por lo menos no has cometido un asesinato-suicidio como--"

_Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir._

**Ritsuko** _(bajando su cabeza)_: "...lo siento."

**Asuka**: "..."

_Pausa incomoda._

**Asuka**: "Como sea, Misato¿qué hora es?"

**Misato**: "Debemos apresurarnos para volver a casa, Shinji nos estará esperando. Has dormido por casi veinte horas."

* * *

_En el departamento._

**Misato** _(entrando al departamento junto con Asuka)_: "¡Shinji-kun¡Estoy de vuelta!"

**Shinji** _(desde el living)_: "Bienvenida a casa, Misa--"

_Él estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Asuka ahí tan bien._

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "Vamos a ver si podemos salir de este momento incomodo."

_Asuka miró hacia abajo, como tratando de disculparse sin tener que usar su voz. Shinji la miro largamente, una mirada triste y se dirigió a su cuarto, golpeado la puerta tras de sí._

**Misato**: "¿Comprendes ahora?"

**Asuka**: "Shinji solo es un baka."

_Y se fue camino a su cuarto._

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "¡Y tu solo eres una desagradecida, Asuka!"

* * *

_Cuarto de Asuka. Ella está recostada en su cama, pensando en el día anterior._

_FLASHBACK: El día anterior. Vemos la misma imagen de Asuka en su cama, pensando._

**Asuka**: "¡Esto no puede ser! Está situación es casi imposible de manejar...No puedo mirarlo a los ojos... ¡Un MES¡Hace todo un mes que las cosas están así! Cada vez que lo veo, pierdo todo el control de mi misma...Yo soy alguien más... ¡Pero no quiero ser otra persona¡Soy Sohryu Asuka Langley! No otra que... ¡lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en él¿¡POR QUÉ¡¡¡Yo soy fuerte¡No puedo amarlo¡Descuidare todos mis deberes si me enamoro de él!"

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "...pero parece que ahora ya es tarde..." _(suspiro cansado)_: "Estoy cansada de esta vida...lo peor que podría pasarme ahora es que se vuelva romántico...eso sería la gota que llene el vaso...es lo único que no puedo resistir...¡YO _NO DEBO_ AMARLO¡¡¡¡AAAARRRRGGGGHH¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!"

_Pausa._

**Asuka** _(temblando)_: "No... no puedo...odiarlo...pero no quiero amarlo...tengo que encontrar una solución..."

_Entonces se le ocurrió._

**Asuka**: "...perdón, todos."

_Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al living, donde Shinji estaba viendo televisión con Pen-Pen._

**Asuka**: "Shinji-kun... ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar pastillas para dormir en este departamento?"

**Shinji** _(sin poner mucha atención)_: "Sep, en el baño. ¿Por qué?"

**Asuka**: "Me quiero matar."

**Shinji** _(aun prestándole mas atención al programa de televisión)_: "Eso esta bien. No hagas mucho ruido, por favor."

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Hmph. Baka."

_Minutos después._

**Shinji** _(volviendo a la realidad)_: "¿Q-qué acaba de decir...? Ella--no...¡ASUKA!"

_Corrió hacia el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada._

**Shinji**: "¡Mierda¿¡Por qué Misato se dejó convencer para que pongamos esta estúpida traba en la puerta?"

_Él trató de forzar la puerta..._

**Shinji**: "¡ASUKA¡¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA¡POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡NO HAGAS ESTO¡POR FAVOR! Yo...yo..." _(su voz se quebró):_ "...Lo siento. De veras. Si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Se como te sientes... ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!"

_Como sea, no hubo respuesta de Asuka. Él trató de golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de unos intentos, logró entrar al baño. Asuka estaba tirada en el piso, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_

_EL PRESENTE: Unos días después. Central Dogma. Ritsuko y Maya están actualizando a MAGI._

**Maya**: "¿La Second Child está bien ahora?"

**Ritsuko**: "Milagrosamente, ella despertó veinte horas después de su intento de suicidio."

**Maya**¿Por qué hizo eso? Es horrible..."

**Ritsuko** _(en voz baja)_: "Algo peor está siendo preparado ahora mismo, tu sabes..."

**Maya**: "¿Qué?"

**Ritsuko**: "Um, no importa. Por cierto, necesito algunos de esos medicamentos que llegaron hace un tiempo para un nuevo experimento. Deberían estar en el almacén #17 ahora."

**Maya**: "¿Un nuevo experimento¿De qué se trata?"

**Ritsuko** _(sonriendo)_: "Lo siento, Maya. No puedo decirte."

**Maya** _(dejando el cuarto)_: "Ok, Sempai. Los tendrá en un minuto."

_**Fin de la primera parte del Quinto mes**_

* * *


	7. El Escudo Segunda Parte

**

* * *

**

Quinto mes

**Segunda parte

* * *

_Terminal Dogma._**

**Fuyutsuki**: "¿El intento de suicidio estaba en sus planes?"

**Gendo**: "No, pero el G-agent en su sangre hizo el trabajo muy bien. Ni siquiera Akagi se dio cuenta."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Está escondiendo muchas cosas..."

**Gendo**: "La gente común no entendería el futuro que nos tengo preparado."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Como siempre."

**Gendo**: "Debo estarle agradecido a SEELE. Después de todo, me han dado los motivos para preparar mi plan."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Está usando a todos."

**Gendo**: "Cada Elegido tiene un uso y solo uno. La Second Child será inútil cuando todo termine."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Quiere decir...ella morirá."

**Gendo**: "Tu sabes que ella es la única capaz de dar a luz. Y esa es una de las razones por las que fue designada como piloto. Su muerte es solo un detalle. Estoy seguro de que ella estará orgullosa de su papel en la evolución del hombre."

**Fuyutsuki**: "No debería ser ten confiado, lo sabe."

**Gendo**: "He planeado esto por años. Nada puede detenerme ahora."

**Fuyutsuki**: "Esta yendo muy lejos, Ikari. Yui no aprobaría lo que está por hacer. Ella se preguntaría que paso con el Gendo que amaba y con el que se casó... ¿y cómo es que puedes llamar a esto 'evolución de la humanidad'?"

**Gendo**: "..."

* * *

_En Tokyo-3, el sol es abrasador en la ciudad. Clima perfecto para el festival de Obon. La gente aprovechó el hecho de que ningún ángel haya atacado por los últimos dos meses para relajarse, divertirse y entretenerse entre ellos. En el departamento..._

**Asuka**: "¡EY¡Eso duele¡Ten cuidado!"

**Misato**: "Solo deja de moverte y esto será mucho mas fácil."

_Misato estaba ayudándola a ponerse un hermoso kimono azul. Ella tambien llevaba un kimono, pero verde. Su pelo, atado en una cola de caballo._

**Misato**: "Se que es un kimono viejo, pero es el único que Maya tenía en su casa. Así que¡por favor deja de quejarte!"

**Asuka**: "Pfff...¡Por qué debo usar esto¡Esta ropa japonesa es tan aburrida!"

**Misato**: "Como ya dije, cuando estas en Roma, haces como los romanos. ¿Entiendes?"

**Asuka**: "Hmph."

**Misato**: "¿Quieres atar tu pelo de otra manera?"

**Asuka**: "¡No! Está perfecto como está."

**Misato**: "Como quieras."

**Asuka**: "Por cierto¿dónde está Shinji?"

**Misato**: "Debe estar en su cuarto. Iré a buscarlo."

* * *

_Habitación de Shinji. Shinji lleva una yukata, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Alguien golpea la puerta._

**Misato**: "Shinji-kun. Soy yo."

**Shinji**: "Pasa."

_Giro sus ojos hacia la puerta y vio a Misato con su kimono._

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose)_: "Errr...te ves muy bien, Misato-san."

**Misato** _(riendo nerviosa)_: "Tengo a alguien más para presentarte."

**Shinji**: "¿A-alguien más?"

**Misato**: "Ven al pasillo."

_Shinji salió de su cuarto y vio a Asuka en su kimono, usando una cinta roja en el pelo._

**Shinji**: "¿Eres...tu, Asuka?"

_Asuka se sonrojo, pero trató de ocultarlo._

**Misato**: "Ustedes dos. Quiero que la pasen bien juntos hoy¿ok?"

**Asuka** _(protestando)_: "Pero..."

**Misato** _(con una mirada que podría haber convertido todo un ejecito en un puñado de pollitos)_: "No hay 'peros'. ¡Es una orden!"

**Shinji and Asuka**: "¡Sí, madame!"

**Misato**: "¡Ahora, llevan sus cuerpos lejos de aquí y diviértanse!"

**Shinji and Asuka**: "¡Sí, madame¡Ya vamos, madame!"

* * *

_En la entrada del complejo de departamentos. Asuka se cubrió los ojos del sol con una mano._

**Asuka**: "¡Nunca vi un sol tan lindo antes!"

**Shinji**: "..."

**Asuka**: "Misato debió venir con nosotros. Me pregunto… ¿que hará hoy?"

**Shinji**: "..."

**Asuka**: "Ey, Shinji-kun. ¿Puedes dejar de oírte como la Superchica? No es muy lindo."

**Shinji**: "¿Tu crees que has sido linda conmigo estos días?"

**Asuka**: "Err...ok. Tienes razón. No he sido muy amable estas últimas semanas. Pero...errr... ¿Cómo digo esto...? Lo siento...por lo que hice. Ahí está."

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¿Tu...te disculpaste¿Conmigo? El cielo caerá sobre nosotros..."

**Asuka** _(frunciendo el ceño)_: "¡Vamos¡Soy humana¡Yo tambien cometo errores!"

**Shinji**: "Bueno...Y-yo supongo que te perdono."

**Asuka**: "Claro que sí. ¿Harás de este día una linda cita?"

**Shinji**: "¡Qué¿Una...cita?"

**Asuka**: "¿Por qué no¿Temes salir con la chica mas linda del universo?"

**Shinji**: "Supongo que no tengo opción..."

**Asuka**: "¡Perfecto¡Entonces arranquemos!"

_Ellos caminaron por las calles de Tokyo-3. Asuka tomó el brazo de Shinji y descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Shinji no sabia como interpretar las acciones de Asuka..._

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo)_: "Ella DEBE estar molestándome otra vez..."

_La miró._

**Shinji** _(en voz realmente suave)_: "Mierda, ella es linda cuando quiere serlo..."

**Asuka** _(mirándolo)_: "¿Dijiste algo?"

**Shinji** _(dándose cuenta de que dijo y lo que pensó)_: "Y-yo...solo decía que eres linda...err..."

**Asuka**: "¿De verdad? No estoy tan sorprendida. Se que soy linda. Pero de todos modos, gracias."

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo)_: "Dios...si fueras menos egocéntrica, no morirías." _(a Asuka:)_ "Ese kimono te queda muy bien."

**Asuka**: "Es un viejo kimono de Maya. Pero realmente aprieta. Es culpa de Teri. Aun no ha nacido y ya esta causando problemas..."

**Shinji** _(sonriendo por el comentario)_: "Tendremos una linda niña. Y-yo quise decir...TU tendrás una linda niña...al menos tan linda como tu."

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Entonces AHORA el sale con los cumplidos... ¡Mierda! No lo soportare mucho más..." _(a Shinji:)_ "¿Te gusta su nombre?"

**Shinji**: "¿Q-qué?"

**Asuka**: "Lo siento. No te pregunte antes de elegir nombres. Se que debí hacerlo."

**Shinji**: "...Teri es muy lindo...creo..."

**Asuka**: "¿Tu crees?"

**Shinji**: "Claro que si. Eso creo. Por lo menos tan lindo como 'Asuka'."

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Si sigue con eso, voy a perder el control."

_Ella suspiro frustrada._

**Asuka**: "Gracias, baka."

_Shinji se estremeció cuando escucho esa palabra. Pensaba que Asuka estaba en su estado normal. Como sea, él estaba equivocado._

**Asuka**: "Escuche que habrá fuegos artificiales esta noche. ¿Quieres ir y verlos conmigo?"

_Ahora Shinji realmente trataba de comprender si esto era una broma o algo parecido._

**Shinji** _(un poco vaciante)_: "Si tu quieres..."

**Asuka** _(con su tono de voz mas kawaii lindo)_: "¡Bien!"

_Pausa._

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "Por cierto, gracias por salvar nuestras vidas el otro día..."

**Shinji**: "'¿Salvar sus...vidas¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Asuka**: "La de Teri-chan y la mía."

**Shinji**: "¡Yo no hice nada! Solo llame a Misato cuando te vi dormida en el suelo con ese frasco a tu lado...Estaba asustado..."

**Asuka** _(sonriéndole)_: "Oh, olvídalo, ya no importa..." _(a sí misma:)_ "Él no sabe..."

**Shinji** _(torpemente)_: "Por cierto, puedo...puedo preguntarte... ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

**Asuka**: "..."

**Shinji**: "Lo siento..."

**Asuka**: "No. No puedo explicártelo...no ahora."

_De repente, una voz los llamó_: "¡Asuka¡Ikari-kun!"

_Eran Hikari, con un kimono rojo, y Touji a su lado._  
_NOTA: Hikari y Touji no saben que Asuka trató de suicidarse. Misato se ocupo de eso._

**Hikari**: "¡Asuka-chan¡Te ves tan linda con ese kimono¿No crees, Touji-chan?"

**Touji**: "Se, se..."

_Las dos chicas ya estaban entretenidas hablando. Touji empujó a Shinji a un lado._

**Shinji** _(susurrando)_: "¿Qué quieres?"

**Touji** _(tambien susurrando)_: "Dime como estuvo."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué¿De qué hablas?"

**Touji**: "Hace cinco meses, tu sabes..."

**Shinji**: "¿Huh?"

**Touji**: "¿Con Asuka¿Cómo fue ella¿Estuvo bien?"

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¿QUÉ? Hmm...s-si...supongo."

**Touji**: "¿De verdad...? Ey dime, soy tu amigo... ¿Era virgen?"

**Shinji** _(rodando sus ojos)_: "Sip, lo era, hasta donde pude ver. Deja de hacerme estas preguntas enfermantes¿ok?"

**Touji**: "¿Por qué¡Es tan linda¡Quiero oír más¡Por favor, dime!"

**Shinji**: "No. Es suficiente...por favor..."

**Touji**: "¿La amas?"

**Shinji**: "S-si...Eso creo. La amo."

**Touji**: "¿Y qué hay de ella¿Te ama?"

**Shinji**: "No lo sé. A veces actúa como si nos amaramos y a veces actúa...normal...es tan impredecible..."

**Touji**: "¡Como todas las chicas¡Aja! Nunca pensé que la pelirroja pudiera tener sentimientos."

**Shinji**: "¡Espera un segundo! Ella no es mala..."

**Touji**: "Entonces, ella es un ángel."

**Shinji**: "Sep, supongo que es un ángel. No uno de esos monstruos que nos atacan todo el tiempo, por supuesto..."

_Shinji miraba a Asuka mientras caminaba con Touji. Ella estaba hablando con Hikari, ignorando totalmente a Shinji._

**Shinji**: "Ey¿Qué estas haciendo acá, con la presidente de clase?"

**Touji**: "Shhhhh...Ella me pidió venir. Y por alguna razón, no pude decirle que no."

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "Tsk...Deberías decir, 'Oh, la amo tanto que decidí traerla al festival,' ¿no?"

**Touji**: "¡Cierra la boca¡No es así!"

**Asuka**: "¡Ey, baka Shinji!"

**Touji**: "¿Lo ves? Es un demonio."

**Shinji**: "No, no realmente..."

**Asuka**: "¡Shinji¡Escúchame, dummkopf!"

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¿Qué pasa, Asuka?"

**Asuka**: "¡Hikari me contó sobre el Centro de Juegos AXL¡Suena divertido! Quiero que me llevas ahí¿ok?"

**Shinji**: "No se si..."

**Asuka**: "¡Deja de ser tan vacilante¡Me pones de los nervios!"

**Touji** _(a Shinji)_: "Aun no están casados, y ya te esta reprochando..."

**Shinji** _(casi gritando)_: "¡No digas esas cosas de Asuka¡Ella es realmente linda!"

_Asuka estaba realmente sorprendida de oír eso. _

**Hikari**: "¡Vamos, Touji-chan¡Iremos con ellos!"

**Touji** _(a Hikari)_: "Mira, no me digas 'Touji-chan' frente a otras personas¿ok?"

**Hikari**: "¡JeJe¡Eres tan tímido¡Ey, escuchen esto! Touji-chan no quiere que lo llamen 'Touji-chan'. Es tímido¿verdad?"

**Shinji** _(riendo)_: "Oh, vamos, Touji-CHAN, vendrás con nosotros¿verdad?"

**Asuka** _(tambien riendo)_: "¡Sip, él tiene razón¡Tu tambien vendrás!"

**Touji** _(renuente)_: "Bueno..."

Fin Quinto Mes Segunda Parte

* * *

Notas de la traductora: ¿Qué tal? Esta quedand bien¿no?... Quiero reviews... O por lo menos indicios de que lo estan leyendo... 

Besos a todos y no leemos la proxima... Donde espero contestaar reviews...

Usa Akagi


	8. El Escudo Tercera Parte

**El hijo del Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

**Quinto mes**

**Segunda parte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Ellos llegaron al Centro de Juegos AXL. Un hombre alto con pelo corto, marrón y lentes les dio la bienvenida._

**Hombre**: "Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al Centro de Juegos AXL. Mi nombre es Guillaume, y soy el encargado. Soy francés, pero como pueden oír, también puedo hablar japonés. Si tienen alguna pregunta, siéntanse libres de hacérmela. Si no estoy cerca, pueden hablar con Yankee, Gordon, Mygard o Steffen. Déjenme recordarles que... blablabla... blablabla... blabla..."

**Asuka**_(susurrándole a Hikari)_: "Que hombre tan aburrido... pero es lindo y, lo que es más¡es francés!"

**Hikari**: "¡Sip¡Me gusta la forma en que lleva los lentes¡Se ve tan serio¿Crees que sea bueno en el beso francés?"

**Asuka**: "¡Me gustaría averiguarlo!"

**Hikari**: "¡Tienes razón!"

**Shinji y Touji** _(al mismo tiempo)_: "¡Hmph!"

**Guillaume**: "...así que¡diviértanse en el Centro de Juegos AXL!"

**Otro hombre:** "¡Hola¡Trajeron a sus novias hoy!"

**Touji**_(girándose hacia el hombre)_: "Ah, es Yankee."

**Guillaume**: "¿Los conoces, Yankee?"

**Yankee**: "Claro. Este chico...Touji¿cierto? Él me pateo el trasero en 'Quarter-Life'."

**Guillaume**: "¿Ese viejo juego de Sierra y Balbe?"

**Yankee**: "Sip."

**Guillaume**: "¿Le has ganado a Yankee? Tienes talento, jovencito. Entonces apreciaran una tarde libre en AXL. ¿Verdad?"

**Touji**: "¿Tu...estas seguro?"

**Asuka**: "¡Gracias, señor!"

**Guillaume**_(a Asuka)_: "¿Entonces es tu primera vez aquí, jovencita?"

**Asuka**: "Si. Mi nombre es Asuka, pero soy mitad Alemana, mitad Japonesa."

**Guillaume**: "¡Que gran coincidencia! Mi ex-novia también era alemana."

**Asuka**: "¿De verdad?"

**Guillaume**: "Y porque tu me la recuerdas, les haré un favor especial a todos ustedes..."

_Llamó a alguien desde su celular._

**Guillaume**: "¿Mygard? Evacuees tout le monde, on ferme."   
_"¿Mygard? Por favor evacua todo el lugar, vamos a cerrar el Centro."_

**Mygard**_(por el teléfono)_: "T'es con ou quoi! C'est l'un des meilleurs aprés-midis qu'on ait eu!"  
_"¡Eres estúpido o qué¡Es una de las mejores tardes que hemos tenido!"_

**Guillaume**: "J'ai dit--"  
_"He dicho--"_

**Mygard**: "Bon, bon, d'accord...mais on en reparlera plus tard!"   
_"Ok, ok.. .¡pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde!"_

_click_

**Guillaume**: "Por favor esperen un minuto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Minutos después. El centro estaba vacio, excepto por el personal y nuestros amigos._

**Guillaume**: "Estaré en el segundo piso con los otros, si tienen alguna pregunta..."

**Shinji**: "Sese. Te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda."

**Guillaume**: "Bien."

_Entró en el ascensor y desapareció._

**Asuka**: "¡Que suerte¡Jugaremos aquí toda la tarde¡Ese Guillaume es todo un caballero!"

**Hikari**: "¡Sip¡Gracias, Touji-kun! Al final no eres tan inútil."

**Touji**_(sarcásticamente)_: "Gracias por el cumplido..."

**Asuka**: "¡No me olvides¡Yo también ayude!"

**Hikari**: "Oh, claro. Lo siento, Asuka."

_Shinji se veía bastante enojado por alguna razón._

**Asuka**_(mirando a Shinji)_: "Ey¡Shinji¿Celoso?"

_Shinji camino hacia el juego más cercano, sin siquiera mirar a Asuka._

**Shinji**_(haciéndose el enojado)_: "Cierra la boca, pequeña niña. Ven, vamos a jugar."

**Asuka**_(sorprendida, luego furiosa)_: "'¿Cómo DEMONIOS te atreves a hablarme así¡Te enseñare, idiota!"

**Shinji**_(con una sonrisa traviesa)_: "Eso tendremos que verlo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Mientras tanto, en la calle, Misato está caminando con Kaji..._

**Misato**: "¡AUN no puedo entender como es que acepté esta cita contigo!"

**Kaji**: "No puedes pelear con tus verdaderos sentimientos¿verdad?"

**Misato**: "Oh¡Cierra la boca!"

**Kaji**: "Hai, hai..."

_Pausa._

**Kaji**: "Por cierto¿dónde están los Ikaris?"

**Misato**: "¡Te DIJE, ellos NO están casados!"

**Kaji**: "Oh, bien... ¿dónde están la Second y el Third?"

**Misato**: "No lo sé, les dije que se divirtieran juntos y que la pasaran bien."

**Kaji**: "Heh, probablemente estén haciendo cosas indebidas donde nadie los vea..."

**Misato**: "¡Eso no puede ser¡Asuka YA esta embarazada! Y dudo que Shinji lo intente de nuevo..."

**Kaji**: "Bien, él no puede dejarla más embarazada de lo que ya está¿verdad?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_De vuelta en el Centro de Juegos AXL..._

**Asuka**_(seductoramente)_: "Oh...siiii, Shinji...siiiiii...más profundo...Y...yo..." _(Furiosa)_ "¡TE VOY A MATAR!"

**Shinji**: "¡Ey, no es mi culpa que siempre encuentre el torpedo cuando estas bajo el agua!"

**Asuka**: "¡ESTA vez lo voy a encontraré ANTES que tu¡Y si te veo en ese momento, puedes ir despidiéndote de esa llave de la casa secreta que tienes¡Estás ganando porque puedes ir y buscar municiones y salud ahí¡¡¡Es injusto!"

**Hikari**: "El primero que llegue a 50 frags gana¿ok?"

N.d.l.T.: No tengo idea de que serán las frags...así que lo deje como estaba--

**Asuka**: "¡No es PARA NADA justo¡Shinji tiene casi 46!"

**Touji**: "¿Oh, la gran Gran Sohryu Asuka Langley se esta dando por vencida a solo 20 miserables frags?"

_Asuka estaba furiosa._

**Shinji**: "Hmm...Touji..."

**Touji**: "¿Qué?"

**Shinji**: "Creo que deberías quedarte quieto..."

**Touji**: "¿De qué estas hablando...¡Que demo...!"

_Su pantalla se volvió roja--el rojo de la sangre de su personaje. Como sea, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apretar 'START' otra vez. La cantidad de frags de Asuka pasó de 29 a 82 en segundos._

**Asuka**: "¡Aja¡Nada mal para una pequeña niña¿Qué piensas de eso, baka Shinji?"

_Asuka mató a todos en la pantalla como si fuera una psicópata. Shinji fue muerto 22 veces en el proceso, Touji una, Hikari 14 veces y el de la maquina, llamado 'El destripador', murió 16 veces, todo por el mismo jugador, sin morir: Sohryu Asuka Langley._

**Asuka**: "Entoooooonces¡¿Quién es el mejor aquí!"

**Touji**: "Ok, eres tu. ¡Me rindo!"

**Shinji**_(un poco asustado por lo intenso del juego)_: "S-sep...tienes razón. Me rindo, Asuka. Eres la mejor."

**Asuka**_(relajada)_: "¡Ahhhh, es tan lindo oírte decir eso¡Nunca imagine que un viejo juego de los '90 pudiera ser tan divertido!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Kaji y Misato estaban en un bar, sentados en una mesa._

**Misato**_(un poco borracha)_: "...q-quizás tengas razón, Kaji...Solo estoy asustada de mis sentimientos...como A-Asuka..."

**Kaji**: "Claro que lo estas. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace unos años?"

**Misato**: "¡C-claro que si! Pfff... a veces me odio...por no ser una mujer...¡Solo soy una idiota¡Eso es lo que soy!"

**Kaji**: "Tssss... no... nada en la tierra podría hacer que te deje sola."

**Misato**: "¿T-tu no me dejaras sola¿Lo prometes¿Aun si soy una idiota?"

**Kaji**: "No. Te equivocas. Yo jamás amaría a una idiota. Y te amo, Mit-chan."

**Misato**: "...baka..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_El momento de los fuegos artificiales finalmente llego. Shinji y Asuka dejaron a Touji y a Hikari atrás mientras ellos se iban del Centro de Juegos AXL. Estabas detrás de una colina cerca del departamento de Misato. Asuka estaba realmente linda con su kimono. Realmente. Y Shinji, siendo hombre, no podía evitar notarlo. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando los fuegos artificiales._

**Asuka**_(honestamente)_: "No tenía idea de que esto pudiera ser tan lindo."

**Shinji**: "Hace mucho que no teníamos este festival, tu sabes."

**Asuka**: "¿De verdad?"

**Shinji**: "Sep."

_Pausa._

**Asuka**_(suavemente)_: "Ey, Shinji..."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka**: "Estoy aburrida."

**Shinji**: "Uh-oh..."

**Asuka**: "¿Nos besamos?"

**Shinji**: "Y-yo...no sé si...mmmphhhhhhhh..."

_Muy tarde. Asuka tomo la cabeza de Shinji en sus manos y lo beso fuertemente en los labios. El beso se sintió como si pudiera durar una eternidad, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas. Fue como cuando ambos bailaron juntos para derrotar a Israphel, el 7mo Ángel. El único sonido audible eran los _pop_s y _pam_s de los fuegos artificiales detrás de ellos. Asuka no podía creer la sensación que la estaba forzando a... ella no quería enamorarse de Shinji, pero ya era tarde. Por otro lado, Shinji respondía al beso con todo su corazón. Realmente amaba a Asuka, aun con todas las cosas que ella le dijo. Finalmente, Asuka rompió el beso. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

**Shinji**: "¿A que su debió eso?"

**Asuka**_(después de pensarlo por un momento)_: "Por todas esas cosas que te hice hacer estas ultimas semanas."

_Shinji sonrió._

**Asuka**: "No eras tan bueno la última vez. ¿Has estado practicando con Rei?"

**Shinji**: "¡Q-qué? Claro que...no..."

**Asuka**: "¡Estaba bromeando, no te preocupes!"

**Shinji**_(bromeando)_: "Y tu...tu no has estado practicando besos franceses mientras yo estaba con Touji¿verdad?"

**Asuka**_(cómicamente furiosa)_: "¡Claro que no!"

_Los dos comenzaron a reírse. Shinji notó algo en la mano derecha de Asuka._

**Shinji**: "El anillo..."

_Asuka tomo una de las manos de Shinji en su mano derecha, palma con palma, entrelazando sus dedos._

**Asuka**: "Sip, gracias por tu regalo. Creo que es el único regalo importante que recibí ese día..."

**Shinji**: "¿Tu no estas...enojada conmigo?"

**Asuka**: "¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

**Shinji**: "Yo...no lo sé. No quise dártelo esa tarde porque hubiese estado realmente nervioso enfrente de todos los demás. Y a veces me siento tan lastimado por las cosas que dices que quisiera tirar todo por la ventana..."

**Asuka**: "A veces eres realmente un idiota, pero cuando quieres, puedes ser un gran amigo...y un gran amante."

**Shinji**: "Tu también. A veces puedes ser insoportable, pero luego, eres un ángel..."

**Asuka**: "Creo que lo tome de mis genes alemanes..."

**Shinji**: "...y apuesto que dirás que mi timidez es típicamente japonesa¿verdad?"

**Asuka**: "¡Me sacaste las palabras de la boca!"

**Shinji**: "Jeje, lo siento."

_Pausa._

**Shinji**_(en un momento de expresividad)_: "Cuando tenía cuatro, mi padre me abandonó. No es que lo viera mucho mientras mi mamá vivía...pero...aun puedo sentir el dolor, Asuka. La soledad...ser rechazado de esa manera. No quiero que mi hija pase por eso...que sienta lo que yo sentí. No si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Si tu me dejas estar ahí..."

**Asuka**: "Eso no pasará, baka. Lo prometo."

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "Nunca antes te vi así."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka**: "Tu te abriste a mí. Es sorprendente."

**Shinji**: "Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido de ti."

**Asuka**: "Y-yo quiero decir...estás hablando en confidencia...normalmente, eres tan tímido. Yo soy así porque confío en ti y siento que puedo poner mi confianza en ti. Eres como un confidente."

**Shinji**: "Yo...para mí es igual. Tenemos mucho en común¿verdad?"

**Asuka**: "Tu tratas de evitar el dolor alejándote de la gente. Yo, en cambio, alejo a la gente de mí para evitar el dolor. Pero al final, solo nos lastimamos a nosotros mismos. ¿Somos patéticos, Shin-chan?"

_Sonó mas como una afirmación que una pregunta. Shinji solo pudo sorprenderse de la súbita verdad viniendo de la boca de una chica que normalmente la evita. De alguna manera, el intento de suicidio, con todo lo malo que fue, parecía haber convertida a Asuka en una persona mas madura._

**Shinji**: "Tienes razón, Asuka-chan. Es como si...nos escondiéramos del dolor detrás de un escudo."

**Asuka**: "Pero solo sentimos más y más dolor."

**Shinji**: "Sep...tienes razón, _somos_ patéticos."

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "¿Me amas?"

**Shinji**_(sorprendido)_: "Yo...eso creo."

**Asuka**: "¿De _verdad_ me amas?"

**Shinji**_(tomando aire profundamente)_: "Si, Asuka."

**Asuka**: "¿Adivina qué?"

_Pausa._

**Asuka**_(sonriendo)_: "Yo también te amo, baka."

_Shinji no pudo oír a Asuka por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales explotando. Pero no necesitaba oírla para entenderla. Ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji, y él, gentilmente le quito un poco de pelo de la cara. Se quedaron sentados en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro._

**Asuka**_(suavemente, al oído de Shinji)_: "¿Shinji?"

**Shinji**_(suavemente, al oído de Asuka)_: "¿Qué pasa?"

**Asuka**: "Nunca nos dejaras¿verdad?"

_Pausa._

**Shinji**: "Te prometo, aquí y ahora, que NUNCA las dejare...con una condición."

**Asuka**: "¿Cuál es?"

**Shinji**: "Tu debes prometerme que ya no te darás por vencida como lo hiciste hace unas semanas. Ustedes son las dos cosas más preciosas que tengo en toda la tierra. No podría afrontar la perdida de ninguna de ustedes. Tu o Teri. Así que, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Lo siento si fui rudo contigo después de eso, pero no sabia como manejarlo. Quiero decir..."

**Asuka**_(sonriendo)_: "No te preocupes. Por el bien de Teri¡No lo haré más¿Trato?"

**Shinji**_(sonriendo también)_: "Trato."

_Una pequeña, pero muy pesada pausa._

**Asuka**: "...Apuesto que Misato te contó sobre mi pasado..."

**Shinji**_(cabeceando)_: "Hm... olvídalo. No hay razón para escarbar en el pasado. Y-yo...pensemos en el futuro¿ok?"

**Asuka**_(triste)_: "Tu sabes...Creo que entre en pánico cuando pensé en mi madre... en mi pasado. No quería arriesgar mi vida y la de mi hija con los Ángeles...no es que no quisiera pelear, pero luego pensé que los haría infelices a ti y a Teri si yo moría en batalla. No quería repetir los errores de mi madre así que..."

_Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro._

**Asuka**: "...así que, pensé que debía terminar con mi vida...y llevarme conmigo a mi hija al Cielo...como mi madre quiso hacer conmigo. Y además...no quería enamorarme, y solo pensar en ti todo el tiempo...porque olvidaría todos mis deberes y me matarían en batalla. Pero ya era muy tarde. Eso me convenció...de suicidarme..."

_Ahora estaba llorando. Shinji podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su remera._

**Asuka**: "Luego te vi. Te _vi_ de verdad, Shinji. Y eso me recordó algo. Mi padre no nos amaba, a mi madre y a mí, pero tu...tu nos amas a las dos...Lo siento, Shinji...por lo que hice...a ti, a Misato, a todos...¡Lo siento, Shinji!"

_Ella lo abrazó. Tenía que estar sufriendo, para alguien que siempre pensó que demostrar sus emociones era una señal de debilidad. Pero debía hablar en algún momento. Ella había esperado por tanto tiempo a alguien con quien pudiera ser sincera, pero hasta hacía poco solo había negado sus emociones. Era difícil y muy doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Shinji no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazarla, tratando de confortarla. Él no podía huir de ella. No ahora._

**Shinji**: "Asuka...por favor no llores. Verte llorar me pone mal. No quiero verte triste, lo sabes...además, esas lágrimas arruinan tu linda cara."

**Asuka**_(abrazando a Shinji con más fuerza)_: "¡Perdóname, Shinji¡¡¡Perdóname!"

**Shinji**: "Aquí estoy...y te perdono, y las amo, Asuka, Teri. No te preocupes...Y-yo estaré ahí para las dos..."

_Asuka finalmente dejó de llorar y eventualmente se calmó._

**Shinji**: "Ahora está mejor..."

**Asuka**: "Gracias, Shinji...Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la única persona en la que realmente pudo confiar..."

**Shinji**: "Serás una buena madre para Teri...Estoy seguro de eso."

**Asuka**_(cerrando sus ojos)_: "Y tu un buen padre..."

_Eso le recordó algo a Shinji... su propio padre. Su imagen apareció en su mente. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo._

**Shinji**: "Hmmm...Haré lo mejor que pueda."

**Asuka**: "Cuando estaba dormida, vi una pequeña niña que se parecía a mí. Ella dijo que era Teri. Me hizo pensar en ti. Y luego me di cuenta de que Sohryu Asuka Langley no podía darse por vencida por su pasado...Me di cuenta de que, en algún lugar de está tierra¡alguien se preocupaba por mí!" _(más animada)_ "¡Estoy aquí para quedarme¡Por Teri, por ti, por mí¡Y si alguien se pone en el camino, me haré cargo de que se arrepienta!"

**Shinji**_(riéndose entre dientes)_: "Que alivio...la vieja Asuka está de vuelta."

**Asuka**_(sonriendo)_: "Hmph, no te preocupes, ya no te pegare como solía hacerlo."

_Pausa._

**Asuka**: "Oh, una cosa más."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka**: "Nada de sexo hasta que Teri nazca, jovencito."

**Shinji**_(shockeado)_: "¿Estás loca¿Por qué yo...yo...¡Ey¿Cómo puedes decirme eso tú a mí? Quiero decir..."

**Asuka**: "Era una broma, baka. Solo tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante."

_Él se calmó y sonrió._

**Shinji**_(susurrando en el oído de Asuka)_: "¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Es tarde."

**Asuka**: "No, por favor...Estoy muy cómoda aquí...dame unos minutos más¿ok?"

**Shinji**: "Ok."

_¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Las dos chicas que más amaba estaban en sus brazos. Él también estaba cómodo._

_Cinco minutos después (Shinji no podía forzar a Asuka a volver¿verdad?)._

**Asuka**: "Ok, volvamos a casa ahora..."

_Se pararon y comenzaron su camino de vuelta al departamento._

**Shinji**: "Estaba pensando en algo..."

**Asuka**: "¿Huh?"

**Shinji**: "Quizás, solo seamos dos chicos irresponsables después de todo..."

**Asuka**: "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

**Shinji**: "...No lo sé..."

**Asuka**: "'¿No lo sé'¿¡Eres estúpido?"

_Shinji ahogo la risa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Departamento de Misato. Shinji y Asuka entraron. Estaba muy oscuro. Se dirigieron desde el living hasta sus respectivas habitaciones._

**Shinji**_(suavemente)_: "¡Ey, Asuka¡¿Qué son estas...ropas...!"

_Le mostró una campera y una remera que había en el living._

**Asuka**: "No lo sé...déjame ver..."

_Ella tomó las ropas y las miró. Sus ojos se abrieron._

**Shinji**_(preocupado)_: "¿Qué sucede?"

**Asuka**: "Estas son...¡La ropa de Kaji-san!"

_Asuka corrió al cuarto de Misato y medio abrió la puerta. Ella vio los brazos de Kaji saliendo de debajo de la sabana._

**Asuka**: "Parece que estuvieron muy ocupados mientras no estábamos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Cuarto de Asuka. Ella cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, cuidadosamente se sacó el kimono y se puso su ropa de dormir. Se sentó en la cama, lista para meterse, se detuvo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos..._

**Asuka**: "Me siento rara..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_La mañana siguiente. Asuka abrió sus ojos. Vio a alguien recostado justo en frente de ella, en su PROPIA cama...Shinji._

**Asuka**_(susurrando)_: "Oh, no... ese sueño mojado otra vez...hmmmmm..." (cerrando sus ojos:) "...Te amo, Shin-chan..."

_Ella lo abrazó. Como resultado, Shinji se despertó._

**Shinji**_(luchando un poco)_: "...hmm...Asuka...Yo...no puedo respirar..."

_Asuka lo soltó y lo miró sorprendida._

**Asuka**_(a sí misma)_: "Él...¡Shinji de mis sueños no diría eso!"

_Lo empujó y se puso roja. Rojo-furia. Por lo menos tan roja como su ropa de combate._

**Shinji**: "Errr...cálmate...yo...bueno...Yo oí...quejidos y luego...er...Estaba preocupado...y er...hmm...Quería...asegurarme que tu...no... por favor...me amas¿verdad?...um...así que pensé...no...no¡por favor!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

_Vista aérea de Tokio-3. Esa mañana, Tokio-3 normalmente amanecía con los rayos del sol. Como sea, esta vez todos fueron despertados por UNA chica._

**Asuka**: "¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES EN MI CUARTO¡¡¡¡ECCHI¡¡¡¡SALÍ YA DE ACA¡¡¡¡¡¡MISATO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAJI-SAN¡¡¡¡¡SHINJI, PERVERTIDO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

**CONTINUARÁ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, estoy de vacaciones y hoy recibi la correccion de esto.  
Asi que asi como está la subo. Y ya me voy del cyber asi que besos.

Unma: No, el tiempo que me tme no es justificable.

ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh: Jejejeee...Bueno. Aca tenes lo que querias. Besos.

Doremi3: Bueno...Ya te dije casi todo por mail...Uncluso te di adelantos, no? Asi que a no quejarse.

Angel sin alas: No, no va a haber lemos, y ya iras viendo todo lo que preguntaste. Sobre si hay acercmientos aca tenes uno...pero con estos dos nunca se sabe.

FaroAng: Bueno, sobre lo de mi autoria,estoy escribiendo algo de Kenshin. Y gracias por los elogios XD. Besos

Utena: Es una gran cagado lo de los signos. Que onda? esta prohibido haer dos preguntas seguido? Estos tipos son medio lelos.y ya probe varias cosas para que salgan, ponerles espacio, no ponerle...y los sigue sacando, no hay caso. Que se maten. Yo trato de que salg de la mejopr manera, pero hay cosas con las que no puedo. Besos y MIL GRACIAS PPOR TODO.

Kyo-Chan: Gracias. Aa esta la actualizacion. A vesces no depende solo de mi. Yo traduzco y mi amiga Utena me corrige, algo que le agradezco mucho. En si, depende de los tiempos de las dos, pero lo hago porque quiero que lo lean de la forma mas prolija posible. Asi que agradescanle a ella tambien. jejejee. Besos

gran jefe: Gracias. No, no tiene continuacion. Tiene Bonus track...Besos

szerena: errr...a veces quiero contestarle algo a todos, pero me dejan reviews que no dan para muycho9 comentario. Aunque yo siempre invento algo, se nota? (como esto) Pero gracias por dejarme t cometario. Siempre los voy a a apreciar.

Eso es todo. Y increiblemente el capitulo anterior fue el de mas reviews, salvando el que deje pasar un año y no era un capitulo sino una nota.

PERO! y no se alrmen, tengo OCHO materias para renir en marzo. Asi que a partir de aca se me va a complicar. Aunque (buena noticia) tienen mi mail, los dos. Uno que es de mi perfil y el de hotmail asi que si ven que me desubico en lo que tardo me pueden decir de todo.

Besos y nos leeemos la proxima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_PROXIMO CAPÍTULO_: **SEXTO MES: Pruébame Tu Amor Por Mí**.


	9. Pruevame Tu Amor Primera Parte

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR  
SEXTO MES**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO:_  
Shinji y Asuka se confesaron sus sentimientos durante los fuegos artificiales del festival del Obon. Parece que Misato y Kaji también lo hicieron. Aun cuando ahora Asuka admite se admite a sí misma y a Shinji que está enamorada de él, no quiere que nadie más lo sepa... Para sorpresa de Shinji. Sin embargo, cuando ellos están solos, ella es una persona completamente distinta...

¿Tiene ella miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Shinji frente a todos¿Quiere mostrarle a Shinji cuanto lo ama dándole lo que no le dio a nadie más? ...

Inserten acá muchas preguntas estúpidas más como las de todos los capítulos. Esta vez no me da el cerebro para conservar el humor de está parte... Este chico la deliraba cada día más.

Así que solo les voy a decir¿Quién es más fuerte el elefante o el rinoceronte?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SEXTO MES:  
Pruébame Tu Amor Por Mí**

**Primera Parte**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sueño de Shinji._

**Shinji**: "Padre..."

_Silencio._

**Shinji**: "¡Padre¡¿Por qué me has dejado solo!"

_Silencio._

**Shinji**: "¡Madre¡Di algo!"

**Voz**: "Shin-chan..."

**Shinji**: "Shin-chan...Asuka me dice así ahora... Me gané su amor, su cuidado. Ella me mostró su alma, y yo hice lo mismo

**Yui**: "Shinji..."

**Shinji**: "¿Madre¿Eres tu¡Dime que debo hacer¡No se como manejar esta situación...!"

**Yui**: "Las situaciones difíciles no existen si encuentras a alguien que este contigo para afrontarlas..."

_Una imagen de Asuka apareció frente a él._

**Shinji**: "...¿Asuka? La amo. ¡No quiero dejarla! Su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos, _ella_...y Teri...No puedo dejarlas solas. Asuka lleva a mi hija. Tengo una responsabilidad ahora. No puedo dejarlas. No debo huir. No, _no debo_."

**Yui**: "Hijo...serás padre. Estoy orgullosa."

**Shinji**: "Un...padre...no...como..."

**Yui**: "No. No como el hombre que ya no considero ni tu padre ni mi marido."

**Shinji**: "Somos lo mismo...si yo...si yo..." _(su voz se quebró:)_ "...¿y si yo fuera como ÉL?"

**Yui**: "..."

**Shinji**: "¡Y si yo fuera como él...¡No quiero que mi hija sufra por mi culpa! Asuka nunca me perdonaría si..."

**Yui**: "Cree en ti mismo. Tu estás destinado a cambiar todo. Puedes hacerlo. Nada está escrito. Tienes el poder de cambiar todo lo que quieras. En eso defieren ustedes dos. Uno piensa que todo puede planearse. El otro puede cambiar todo si se lo propone. Tu eres ese otro. No lo olvides."

**Shinji**: "Madre...No creo poder manejar esto..."

**Yui**: "Siempre estaré ahí. Nada te va a pasar, mi querido Shinji..."

**Shinji**: "¡NO¡Tenemos la misma sangre¡Seré como mi padre!"

**Yui**: "Yo también soy parte de ti. No le permitiré lastimarte a ti o la madre de tu hija. Lo prometo. Si algo le te sucede a ti o tu amor, te prometo que se arrepentirá."

**Shinji**: "Madre..."

**Voz**: "¡Shin-chan!"

**Shinji**: "Madre..."

**Asuka**: "¡Shin-chan¡No soy tu madre, idiota¡Despiértate!"

_Shinji se despertó. Asuka apareció frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

**Asuka**: "Ahora, levántate, Shin-chan, o llegarás tarde a la escuela."

_Luego ella se dio vuelta y volvió a la cocina, donde Misato estaba comiendo / tomando su desayuno._

**Shinji** _(sonriendo, a sí mismo)_: "Ella es así desde el festival...pero aun no me acostumbro a que sea así... Ella es muy buena. Es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Bien..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En la cocina. Misato parecía confundida mientras tomaba su Yebichu. Asuka lo notó._

**Asuka**: "¿Qué pasa, Misato?"

**Misato**: "Hmm...Creo que hay un problema aquí."

**Asuka**: "¿Cuál?"

**Misato**: "No le has dicho 'estúpido' a Shinji en semanas. Es realmente extraño. ¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

**Asuka**: "Hmph...¿y qué hay de malo con eso? Puedo ser buena cuando quiero."

**Misato**: "¿Segura? Y no le has gritado cuando se levantó tarde esta mañana...¿huh?"

**Asuka** _(tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le evite problemas)_: "Probablemente estuvieras pensando en Kaji cuando le grité y por eso no lo notaste."

**Misato**: "¡Cuidado con la boca señorita! Estoy casi segura de que no estaba pensando en él AHORA."

**Asuka**: "Hmmmhmmmm..."

**Misato**: "Déjame recordarte que no has tomado tu medicación esta mañana."

**Asuka**: "Hmph. ODIO esas malditas pastillas. Tienen un sabor asqueroso."

**Misato**: "Ritsuko me dijo que te las diera. Dijo que debes tomarlas por la salud de Teri."

**Asuka**: "Ella no sabe lo que quiere. ¡Hace un mes me dijo que no debía tomas ningún tipo de medicamento mientras estuviera embarazada!"

**Misato**: "Escucha, Asuka. Si Ritsuko dice que es por tu bien, tiene que tener razón. Después de todo, es doctora."

**Asuka** _(apenas convencida)_: "Quizás tengas razón. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué tengo que tomarlas¿Teri está en peligro?"

**Misato**: "N lo sé. Ritsuko no me quiso decir porque. Solo dijo que es necesario para que lleves tu embarazo hasta el final. Quizás tenga que ver con tu sincronización con la Unidad-02 hace tres meses."

**Asuka** _(preocupada)_: "Espero que no sea nada drástico...¡Hace mucho ya que me subí por ultima vez a mi preciosa Unidad-02...!"

**Misato**: "Desafortunadamente, no puedes. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte tu traje ahora."

**Asuka**: "¿Qué hay de la última vez que derroté al Ángel¡No hubo ningún problema!"

**Misato**: "Aún estamos intentando averiguar más sobre eso, Asuka. Mientras tanto, tienes que quedarte aquí."

_Asuka refunfuñó._

**Misato** _(mirando el calendario)_: "Puedo hablarle sobre esto si tu deseas. Voy a tratar de averiguar lo que pueda sobre...¡Mmmmmm!"

**Asuka**: "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

**Misato**: "Hoy es 14 de febrero."

**Asuka**: "¿Día de San Valentín...?"

**Misato**: "¡EXACTO¡Así que tienes que darle algo a Shinji!"

**Asuka**: "¿Por qué él¡No tengo razón para darle nada a nadie!" _(a sí misma:)_ "¡Excepto yo misma, claro!"

_Misato vio la mirada en los ajos de Asuka y concluyó en que no quería decir lo que parecía._

**Misato**: "¿Qué hay de tu corazón¿Se lo ofrecerás?"

**Asuka** _(cruzándose de brazos)_: "De ninguna manera. ¿Por qué debería? Es _su_ trabajo comprarnos cosas a _nosotras._"

**Misato**: "Parece que has olvidado algo."

**Asuka** _(sorprendida)_: "¿Ahora qué?"

**Misato**: "Estamos en Japón, no en Alemania. ¡Es _nuestro_ trabajo comprarles algo a _ellos_ hoy! Tienes que esperar hasta el Día Blanco para que él te compre algo."

**Asuka**: "Como sea, no le daré nada. ¡No veo porque debería¡Es ridículo!"

**Misato**: "¿Oh¿Y qué hay de cuando los vi besándose en el sillón hace dos semanas¿Eso fue una 'practica' o estaban aburridos otra vez?"

**Asuka** _(brutalmente sonrojada)_: "¡Nos viste?"

**Misato**: "¡Sep, pero algo me dijo que no los interrumpiera!"

**Asuka**: "Eso fue porque yo estaba...¡estaba asegurándome que se hubiera lavado los dientes bien¡Nada más!"

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "¿Sin mirar?" _(a Asuka:)_ "Tengo otra pregunta..."

**Asuka**: "¿Ahora qué?"

**Misato**: "¿Qué es esto?"

_Ella señaló una fuente en la estufa con algo calentándose adentro. El inconfundible olor de chocolate derretido se sentía en el aire._

**Misato**: "¿Haciendo chocolates, eh¿Para quién?"

**Asuka** _(furiosa)_: "¡No es tu problema!"

_Y con eso ella dejó la cocina, obviamente enojada._

**Misato** _(a sí misma)_: "Jeje. No puedes resistirlo, Asuka. ¡No lo resistes¡Estoy segura de esto¡Eres bastante mala mintiendo...!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En la escuela. Hora del almuerzo. Shinji nota que Rei no estaba comiendo nada en la hora del almuerzo desde hacía semanas. Decide hacer algo._

**Shinji** _(caminando hacía el escritorio de Rei)_: "¿Ayanami?"

_Rei levanto la mirada._

**Shinji**: "¿Te has estado, uh, sintiendo sola?"

**Rei**: "No sé lo que es eso. quizás sea soledad."

**Shinji**: "Hmmm. ¿Quieres venir a cenar al apartamento? Llamaré a Asuka y ella nos cocinará algo."

**Rei**: "Si es una orden..."

**Shinji**: "Creo que es más bien una invitación."

**Rei** _(levantándose)_: "Si tu lo dices, Ikari-kun."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Después de la escuela. Shinji y Rei están caminando juntos._

**Shinji**: "¿Te molesta si hacemos una pequeña parada?"

**Rei**: "No, I don't care."

**Shinji**: "Gracias."

_Shinji dobló en la esquina. Rei lo siguió cuidadosamente. Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminar, pararon frente a una panadería. Él miró con atención la división del día de 'San Valentín' a través de la ventana._

**Shinji**: "¿Cuál te gusta más?"

**Rei** _(sorprendida)_: "Y...yo no lo sé." _(a sí misma:)_ "¿Ikari-kun quiere comprarme algo?"

**Shinji**: "¿Segura? Quizás este, entonces..."

_Señaló una caja con forma de corazón llena de bombones de chocolate._

**Rei** _(luego de pensarlo un momento)_: "El de la izquierda."

_Shinji movió su mano, señalando uno de caja rectangular con cintas azules._

**Shinji**: "¿Este?"

**Rei**: "Si."

**Shinji**: "Bien. Discúlpeme un segundo."

_Shinji entró al local y habló con la vendedora. Rei podía oír lo que decía desde afuera._

**Shinji**: "Me gustaría este, por favor."

**Vendedora**: "Seguro. ¿Quieres una tarjeta con un mensaje?"

**Shinji**: "Errr...sep. Por favor escriba 'Para Asuka-chan'."

_Cuando Rei escuchó eso, empezó a pensar en Asuka._

**Rei** _(a sí misma)_: "Sohryu. Piloto designada a la Unidad-02. Rojo. La Unidad-02 es roja. Como su piloto. Rojo. Odio, sufrimiento. Dolor. Rojo. Sangre. Cólera. Furia...niño...de Shinji...ellos fueron uno en cuerpo y alma. Alma...¿qué es alma¿Qué estoy sintiendo¿Esto es...celos? Celos. Un sentimiento malo. Cólera. Sangre. ¿Rojo? Un color que odio. ¿Dolor? Un sentimiento que odio. ¿Sufrimiento? Un sentimiento que odio. ¿Odio¿Esto es odio? Sohryu...rojo...odio el rojo. Pero no puedo odiar a Sohryu. ¿Por qué¿Es esto odio¿Es celos¿Es por su hijo¿Es por..."

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shinji._

**Shinji**: "¿Hay algo mal?"

**Rei**: "...no."

**Shinji**: "B-bien. Entonces, vamos."

_Puso la caja de chocolates en su bolso de la escuela._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La puerta principal del apartamento. Shinji abrió la puerta, entró, le sostuvo la puerta Rei y empezó a sacarse sus zapatos._

**Shinji**: "Tadaima..."

_Rei lo siguió y se sacó sus zapatos también. Asuka se asomó al pasillo. Llevaba un delantal sobre un vestido rojo._

**Asuka**: "¡Estás aquí, Shin-chan!"

_Shinji sintió el delicioso olor que salía de la cocina. Parecía que todo estaba listo para la cena. Asuka se acercó. Él no estaba muy cómodo cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos... De repente, ella lo abrazó y lo beso en los labios. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron. Pero segundos después, él estaba finalmente perdido en el beso, ignorando completamente a Rei, que estaba mirándolos con su usual cara de nada. De vez en cuando, Asuka la miraba de reojo. Luego de una eternidad, ella finalmente rompió el beso, pero continuó abrazada a él._

**Asuka** _(con los ojos cerrados)_: "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shin-chan?"

**Shinji**: "Errr...Igual que siempre..."

_Él miró a Rei antes de girarse hacia el oído de Asuka._

**Shinji** _(susurrando)_: "¡Qué estás haciendo¡Dijiste que no querías besarme frente a otra gente!"

**Asuka** _(susurrando)_: "La Superchica no dirá nada¿verdad? Y además, ella es una _amiga_."

_Shinji se estremeció, pero no supo la razón. Quizás fue porque Asuka había llamado "amiga" a Rei. Esa no era ella._

**Shinji** _(susurrando)_: "Tienes razón." _(Ahora con voz normal:)_ "Entonces¿qué nos preparaste esta vez?"

**Asuka**: "¡Ramen con salsa de curry!"

**Shinji**: "Hmmmmmmmm..." _(a Rei:)_ "¿Está bien, Ayanami?"

**Rei**: "Si."

**Shinji**: "Bien, entonces¡Sentémonos en la mesa y comamos!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En la mesa de la cocina, unos minutos después. Shinji notó que Asuka parecía bastante inquieta._

**Shinji**: "¿Pasa algo Asuka?"

**Asuka**: "No me...siento bien...Yo...creo que..."

_Corrió al baño. Shinji escuchó el sonido del vomito. Se preguntó porque, ya que la comida no estaba tan mala..._

**Shinji** _(a Rei)_: "Err...Despúlpame. Voy a ver que le pasa."

**Rei**: "Hai."

_Ella no se movió de su silla y continuó comiendo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Shinji entró al baño y vio a Asuka sobre el inodoro, limpiándose la boca._

**Shinji**: "¿Que pasa Asuka¿Algo está mal?"

**Asuka** _(jadeando y recuperándose)_: "Solo...me sentí descompuesta. Nada más...no te preocupes...ve a la cocina y termina la cena."

_Shinji miró el inodoro y vio una fea y antinatural sustancia verde dentro de él. Luego miró a Asuka, que le correspondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa secreta. Una que solo usaba con él. Cuando ella le sonreía así, Shinji se sentía tranquilo. Se sentía calmo y apaciguado, y no podía evitar sonreír él también..._

**Asuka**: "Ok, perdón. Creo que no cocine muy bien..."

**Shinji**: "No digas eso. De verdad, la comida está excelente. Y Rei no esta vomitando. Al menos, no aún."

**Asuka** _(sonriendo otra vez)_: "...baka..."

_Ella lo abrazó y le dio otro beso. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa y empujó a Asuka lo más rápido que pudo._

**Asuka** _(sorprendida)_: "¿Qu...qué mier...no quieres...?"

**Shinji** _(jadeando)_: "No...es solo que...aún no te has lavado los dientes, y eso supo...fue asqueroso...¡ugh!"

_Asuka lo miró, confundida primero y luego empezó a reír._

**Asuka**: "¡Jaja, lo siento, Shin-chan¡¡Lo siento mucho¡¡¡Jajajaja!"

**Shinji** _(rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza)_: "Hmmm...no es necesario que te disculpes, yo..."

**Asuka**: "Discúlpame. Me lavare los dientes y lo retomaremos mas adelante¿ok?" _(con un guiño:)_ "¡Voy a tratar de redimirme por esto!"

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "Ok."

_Luego, ellos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Rei en el pasillo, mirándolos. Hubo una pausa incomoda, que Asuka rompió._

**Asuka**: "¿Qué quieres Superchica?"

**Rei**: "Terminé mi cena. Estaba esperando a Ikari-kun. Tenemos que ir a los test de harmónicos."

**Shinji**: "Oh, sep, es cierto. Llegaremos tarde, y Misato-san estará furiosa..."

**Asuka** _(frunciendo el ceño, a sí misma)_: "¡Esa perra¡Quiere a mi Shin-chan¡Tengo que hacer algo o ella se aprovechara de él en el camino hacia el cuartel general!"

_Las imágenes volaron por la mente de Asuka, incluyendo el disparar a Rei con una bazooka. Sacudió la cabeza buscando otra idea ya que no tenía ningún arma, y luchar no estaba recomendado durante el embarazo. Una rápida y más efectiva solución apareció en su cabeza, y sonrió con malicia mientras Shinji miraba a Rei. Lego se desplomó sin explicación, frente a él._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Jeje. ¡Con esto, estoy segura de que él se quedará conmigo y le dirá que vaya sola a los tests y le diga a Misato lo que paso¡¡Y él será mío¡Soy una genio!"

**Shinji**: "¡A...Asuka¿Qué te pasa?"

_Él corrió hacia ella, mirando su cara._

**Shinji** _(a sí mismo)_: "¿Ella...se desmayó?"

_La tomó en sus brazos._

**Shinji** _(a Rei)_: "Voy a dejarla en la cama. Esperame."

**Rei**: "Hai."

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¡Jaja¡Está saliendo como lo plañe¡A veces me sorprendo a mi misma!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Shinji llevó a Asuka a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama y la cubrí con una frazada._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "Mmmmmmm...quédate conmigo, Shinji. Por favor no te vayas."

_Luego escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¡QUÉ¿¿¡Me dejó sola¡Ese...ese...hmph¡Voy a matarlo cuando vuelva!"

_Una pequeña pausa._

**Asuka**: "Bien, voy a tomar una siesta..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Central Dogma. Un corredor oscuro. Misato tomó el auricular._

**Misato** _(furiosa)_: "Voy a matarlos."

**Ritsuko**: "No me digas que no van a venir..."

**Misato**: "Me temo que no."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Rei tampoco?"

_Misato negó._

**Ritsuko**: "¡Malditos¡Esos niños no se dan cuenta de lo importantes que son para la humanidad!"

**Misato** _(hizo una mueca)_: "Creo que no es tan malo como puedes pensar. De hecho, me viene perfecto."

**Ritsuko** _(sorprendida)_: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Misato**: "Quiero hacerte unas preguntas."

**Ritsuko**: "¿Qué quieres saber? No te escondemos nada a ti, Mayor Katsuragi."

**Misato**: "No hago esto por mi. Es por Asuka."

**Ritsuko** _(estremeciéndose al oír ese nombre)_: "Bien...Estoy escuchando."

**Misato** _(seriamente)_: "Teri no está en peligro¿verdad?"

**Ritsuko** _(vacilando)_: "...si y no..."

**Misato** _(tomándola por el collar)_: "¡Qué quieres decir¡Quiero respuestas¡SABÍA que escondías algo!"

**Ritsuko**: "¡Cálmate, y luego te explicaré todo!"

_Misato esperó unos segundos antes de soltarla._

**Misato**: "Ok, estoy calmada. ¡Pero si lo que vas a decir pone en riesgo a Asuka, Teri, o incluso a Shinji, me aseguraré que te arrepientas!"

**Ritsuko**: "¡No hice nada, de verdad¡Ha sido el comandante!"

**Misato** _(frunciendo el ceño)_: "¿Entonces...¿Qué hizo ahora?"

**Ritsuko**: "I...Ikari es un mal hombre. Él quiere...él quiere matar a Asuka."

**Misato**: "¡QUÉ¿¡POR QUÉ?"

**Ritsuko** _(mirando el piso)_: "¿Tu sabes que SEELE ha comenzado una producción masiva de Evas al rededor de todo el mundo...?"

**Misato**: "Escuché eso de la sección de Asuntos Especiales. ¿Pero por qué están construyendo unidades sin nosotros? Ellos no..."

**Ritsuko**: "Ikari teme que ellos vengan con tras unidades y--"

**Misato**: "¡Eso no puede ser¡Eso es insano¿¡Por qué?"

**Ritsuko**: "Quiere que nosotros...nos preparemos...para enfrentarlos."

**Misato**: "¿Y cómo se conecta con Asuka¡No entiendo nada¡Habla!"

**Ritsuko**: "No...no puedo decirte...él me matará si..."

**Misato**: "¡DIME, DEMONIOS!"

**Ritsuko**: "..."

**Misato** _(gritando)_: "¡DIME!"

**Ritsuko** : "La hija de Asuka...está...modificada genéticamente...para ser capaz de manejar el Eva con una sincronización del 100...eso es."

**Misato**: "¡QUÉ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo¿¡Cuándo pasó¿¡Tuviste algo que ver?"

**Ritsuko**: "¡NO! El LCL en la Unidad 02 no es igual que el que usamos en las otras. Tiene alguna sustancia que actúa... modificando el ADN. ¡Lo noté cuando escribía el reporte de embarazo¡No es mi culpa!"

**Misato**: "¡...Esto no puede ser...no me digas que ESTÁS en esto con él¡No me DIGAS¿¡Cuáles son los riesgos? Espero que Asuka no..."

**Ritsuko**: "Me temo que ella...no sobrevivirá al parto..."

_Misato le pegó una cachetada. Ritsuko ni siquiera se movió._

**Misato**: "¡Ya escuché bastante de esta estupidez¡Me voy!"

_Ella se dio vuelta y se fue por el corredor. Ritsuko miró a piso y se tocó la mejilla con dolor._

**Ritsuko**: "...Misato. No es lo que piensas..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la traductora: Bueno hoy me puse con todas las pilas porque me di cuenta de que mañana es el día de san Valentín y que este Cáp. tiene algo de eso así que hoy publico está primera parte y mañana o pasado más tardar lo que falta...

Besos y nos leemos a próxima.

Amistad: Lo que no entiendo es porque no sos más Doremi3?

ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh: jejeje. Gracias pero no tengo intenciones de traducir más nada. Por lo del nick perdón pero cuando leí el review ya había escrito el nombre...y bastante me costó así que lo deje como estaba...

Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: Gracias por TODOS los reviews...te voy a contar algo que me llamó la atención cuando leí tus rw. Sabías que hay una diferencia de unos 5 minutos entre cada review que mandaste? Lees rapiditooooooo

carlos20dgm: Ya ya...puse la continuación en la carpeta de traducciones...ya lo voy a hacer...

0Fox0: QUE CLASE DE REVIEW ES ESE...no tendría ni que contestarlo...

Fantastic-Man: Y si que fue rápido...Creo que lei tu review hoy a la mañana...

Saludos a todos,

Usa Akagi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Pruebame Tu Amor Segunda Parte

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR  
SEXTO MES**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SEXTO MES:  
Pruébame Tu Amor Por Mi**

**Segunda Parte**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_De vuelta en el apartamento. Lentamente Asuka se despertó y vio dos luces rojas resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Era pasada la tarde._

**Rei**: "Has despertado."

_Rei estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Asuka. Asuka se sentó en su cama, sorprendida de ver a Rei ahí._

**Asuka**: "¿R-Rei¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...?"

**Rei**: "Estoy cuidando de ti."

**Asuka**: "¿¡Qué...quieres decir¿Dónde está Shinji?"

**Rei**: "Está en la cocina."

**Asuka** _(haciendo muecas, a sí misma)_: "Hmmm...¡Es ahora¡Ataca Asuka!" _(a Rei:)_ "Entonces... ¿Qué está mal? Estás celosa porque Shinji es mío¿¡verdad!?"

**Rei**: "Quizás lo este."

**Asuka** _(sorprendida por la respuesta rápida)_: "¿C-cómo? No me hagas reír. Somos chicas. Sé que tienes algo para él."

**Rei**: "Si. Pero eso es algo que tu no puedes entender."

**Asuka** _(irritada)_: "¿Eso es todo¿Quieres decir que soy demasiado estúpida para entender tus sentimientos, muñeca¿Qué estoy diciendo¡Debo estar loca! Las muñecas no tienen sentimientos."

**Rei**: "No soy una muñeca."

**Asuka**: "¡Claro que lo eres! No eres nada mas. Siempre obedeces a lo que el Comandante Ikari dice. ¡Te tiene completamente bajo control¡Estoy segura de que te matarías si te lo pidiera!"

**Rei**: "Solo dije que no soy una muñeca."

**Asuka**: "¿Y quién podría creer esa mentira?"

**Rei**: "Nadie podría creer esa mentira, porque no es una mentira."

**Asuka**: "¡No puedes alejar a Shinji de mi, estúpida muñeca¡Lo juro!"

**Rei**: "¿Quién dijo que yo lo alejaría de ti?"

**Asuka**: "¿Qué demo..." _(calmándose un poco, a sí misma:)_ "¡Esa perra¡Tiene razón! He estado mintiéndome a mi misma desde el principio. ¿De dónde saque esa idea?"

**Rei**: "Tu odio te está consumiendo, como el fuego que arde en tus ojos."

**Asuka** _(dándose cuenta de que bajo las defensas)_: "¡No puedes darme lecciones!"

**Rei**: "No dejare que el hijo de Ikari-kun sea consumido por el odio."

**Asuka**: "¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? Tu...tu...tu..."

**Shinji**: "¡Asuka¡Por favor déjalo!"

_Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la entrada. Vieron a Shinji caminando hacia ellas con un poco de comida y un poco de la medicación de Asuka._

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "Shinji..."

**Shinji**: "Gracias, Ayanami. Me haré cargo del resto. Perdón por los problemas. Le explicaré todo a Misato-san. Ella entenderá."

_Rei se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde segundos antes estaba Shinji._

**Rei**: "Sayonara."

_El sonido de la puerta resbalándose para abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó poco después. El cuarto de Asuka estaba en silencio otra vez. Shinji se sentó donde estaba Rei. Ni Asuka ni Shinji se atrevían a decir nada. Luego de unos momentos, Shinji finalmente abrió la boca._

**Shinji**: "¡¿En qué estabas pensando¡Habías dicho que era una _amiga_!"

_Asuka no lo miró. En cambio, ella bajo la cabeza y miró a otro lado._

**Shinji**: "¿Por qué eres tan mala con Rei¡No te ha hecho nada!"

**Asuka**: "Yo..._(suspiro)_...no lo sé...¿Qué es lo malo conmigo? Sep, es cierto. No lo sé."

_Shinji pudo ver una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla._

**Shinji** _(suavemente)_: "...Lo siento, Asuka. No quise--"

**Asuka** _(limpiando su cara)_: "Pff..." _(riéndose un poco:)_ "¿De verdad crees que puedes arreglarlo tan fácilmente con un 'lo siento' por haberme hecho llorar...?"

_Ella lo miró con su sonrisa pacifica._

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "Hmmm...Entonces, quizás te guste esto..."

_Él se paro y se dirigió al escritorio donde había dejado su mochila. Volvió donde Asuka con la caja de chocolates que había comprado después de clase. Asuka estaba desconcertada. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso por ella, y aun no era el Día Blanco. Él le dio la caja. Las manos de Asuka estaban temblando._

**Asuka**: "¿Para...mi?"

**Shinji** _(vacilando un poco)_: "¿Puedo ser tu Valentín esta noche...¿Me darías tu corazón?"

_Asuka estaba un poco atontada por eso._

**Shinji**: "... ¿err...lo serías?"

_Ella al miró, sonrojándose y aceptando la caja de chocolates._

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "Claro, idiota..."

_Los ojos de Shinj se suavizaron. Un sentimiento cálido envolvió todo su cuerpo._

**Shinji**: "¿De verdad?"

**Asuka**: "¿Qué te hizo pensar que me negaría? Mira debajo de la cama"

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka**: "¡No hagas preguntas¡Solo hazlo!"

**Shinji** _(un poco sarcástico)_: "Si, madam."

_Se conformó y hecho una mirada debajo de la cama. Sus ojos se agrandaron. El se agachó y tomó una caja con forma de corazón forrada e rojo._

**Shinji**: "¿Tu...tu has hecho esto?"

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "Si...Lo hice con todo mi corazón, y es para ti, baka."

**Shinji**: "Pero...pensé que...tu...tu sabes...Quería hacerlo como en Alemania...Escuche que los varones les dan chocolates a las chicas que aman en este día¿verdad?"

**Asuka**: "Sip, tienes razón. Pero déjame recordarte que estamos en Japón. Aquí es completamente diferente. Debo obedecer las tradiciones de este país..."

**Shinji** _(sorprendido)_: "¿Tu...¿Obedeciendo algo¿Respetando una tradición¡Debes tener fiebre!"

**Asuka**: "Ahem, bien... ¡Si no puedo darte un regalo ahora, puedes darme esos chocolates si no los quieres!"

**Shinji**: "... ¡E-eso no es lo que quise decir!"

**Asuka** _(fingiendo tristeza)_: "No trates de esconder tus sentimientos...amas a Rei¿verdad¡Eres idiota¡Luego de lo que me hiciste! No puedo creer esto..."

**Shinji** _(cayendo en la trampa de Asuka)_: "No...de verdad, Asuka...de verdad, yo no..."

_Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Asuka para besarla._

**Asuka** _(a sí misma)_: "¡Whoa¡Shinji tiene la situación en sus manos¡Si cree que voy a dejarlo hacerme lo que él quiera...!"

_Ella le devolvió el beso, más profundamente que nunca, inclinándose sobre él. Shinji estaba muy sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo de su otra mitad. Luego de u momento, rompieron el beso y Asuka descansó su cabeza en s hombro._

**Shinji** _(suavemente)_: "¿Lo ves...? La única que amo...eres tu, Asuka."

**Asuka** _(fingiendo estar furiosa)_: "Hmph. Nunca vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso¿¡¡ok!!?"

**Shinji**: "Lo...lo siento."

**Asuka**: "¿Cómo vas a compensarme...?"

_Luego rompió a reír._

**Shinji** _(confundido)_: "¿Qué es tan gracioso...?"

**Asuka** _(inclinándose hacia atrás y señalándolo, aun entre risas)_: "¡Jajaja¡¡¡Has caído en mi trampa¡Soy una genio¡Jojojo¡¡¡No puedo creer que REALMENTE seas taaaaaaaaaaan bobo!!!"

**Shinji** _(poniéndose de pie)_: "¿¿¿QUÉ???"

**Asuka** _(riéndose nerviosa)_: "Sip¡Hice el pape de la chica ofendida con el corazón roto¡Y TU has caído¡Te amo, Shin-chan¡Jajajajaja!"

_Ella siguió riendo por un rato. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era la única riéndose, finalmente se calmo._

**Asuka** _(jadeando)_: "Ahhhh...ok, seriamente... ¡Me debías una!"

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "S-supongo... ¡Es mi turno de sacarte en una cita!"

**Asuka** _(sorprendida)_: "¿Qué?"

**Shinji**: "Hm...¿Quieres ir a algún lado¿Qué te parece un restaurante?"

**Asuka**: "Yo...err...bien. o puedo negarme, después de todo. Especialmente si vas a pagar por todo."

_Shinji estaba sorprendido otra vez, pero enseguida recobró el sentido. Nunca imagino que ella podría pedirle de pagar. No tenía razón para estar sorprendido, después de todo. De todos modos, ya había decidido que pagaría por todo, así que eso no lo golpeo tanto._

**Asuka** _(sentándose en la cama)_: "Ok. ¿A dónde iremos?"

**Shinji**: "Misato me enseño un restaurante Francés llamado 'Aux Deux Chandelles'. ¿Qué tal ahí?"

**Asuka**: "Si hay comida europea¡no puedo decir que no!"

**Shinji** _(riéndose entre dientes)_: "Voy a vestirme...errr...¿Qué vas a ponerte para la cita?"

**Asuka**: "Supongo que necesito algo fashion..."

**Shinji** _(haciendo muecas, con un acento francés horrendo)_: "De préférence."

**Asuka** _(confundida)_: "¿Qu...qué has dicho?"

**Shinji**: "Preferentemente, en Francés. La gente de AXL's Game Center me enseñó una frases en francés muy cool."

**Asuka** _(con ese gesto de asco en la cara)_: "Pfff...YO ODIO a los chicos que tratan de impresionarme así..."

**Shinji**: "Err...lo siento...Solo pensé que..."

_Asuka puso su dedo sobre los labios de Shinji para callarlo._

**Asuka**: "Deja de pensar. Ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate. Voy a estar lista en unos minutos¿ok?"

**Shinji**: "...ok."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dos horas más tarde. Un pie estaba golpeteando impacientemente el piso. Shinji llevaba, por primera vez en su vida, una camisa de cena que Misato le había regalado por su cumpleaños. él nunca pensó que, un día, la usaría, pero esa noche era muy especial, así que...llevaba una hora y media esperando a Asuka, ya que no le tomo tanto tiempo vestirse. Miró el reloj; eran las 9:45 y Misato aun no llegaba. Shinji estaba un poco preocupado por eso..._

**Asuka**: "¿Cómo me veo?"

_Se giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde vio a Asuka vestida en un vestido de noche largo y rojo, con dos aros rojos haciendo juego. Se veía como una completa adulta. Era inusual que Shinji la viera así. No sabía que decir. Asuka dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrarse desde cada ángulo._

**Asuka**: "Entonces¿cómo me veo¿Me queda bien?"

**Shinji**: "...Si...muy bien...No encuentro las palabras para describirlo...de verdad. Hmm...Excepto, quizás, por tu estomago, creo que te queda muy bien."

**Asuka** _(haciendo muecas)_: "Me queda muy ajustado ahí, por Teri...Espero que esta salida no sea muy agotadora."

**Shinji**: "¿Hoy hiciste tus ejercicios de respiración?"

**Asuka**: "¿Cómo sabes que hago ejercicios de respiración a diario¿Me estás espiando?"

**Shinji** _(tragando)_: "Bueno...C-creo que es normal que yo...me preocupe por las mujeres que más amo en este mundo."

**Asuka** _(sonrojándose)_: "No necesitas decirme eso...Se como te sientes desde mi misión en el volcán." _(riendo nerviosamente:)_ "¡Tu mirada siempre te traicionó desde ese momento!"

**Shinji**: "Preferiría decir que me encantaste cuando te vi en tu traje de baño la vez que me ayudaste con el ejercicio de expansión térmica..."

**Asuka**: "¿Estaba tan...encantadora?"

**Shinji**: "Errr...sep, pero...Eso no es lo que más me atrae de ti."

**Asuka**: "¿Entonces cuál es mi más precioso atractivo?"

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose)_: "Errr...¿Tu cara?"

**Asuka** _(riéndose entre dientes)_: "Gracias, entupido."

_Antes de salir, Asuka tomó su monedero de su habitación._

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "Bien, vamos o llegaremos tarde. La reservación es para 10:30."

**Asuka**: "¿Y si rechazaba tu invitación?"

**Shinji**: "Hubiera cancelado todo y me hubiera tirado por la ventana."

**Asuka**: "¡Baka!"

**Shinji** _(sonriendo)_: "¿Y por que dijiste que '_Era_ tan atractiva' antes¡Aun eres muy atractiva!"

**Asuka** _(sonrojándose)_: "¡¡¡Oh, cierra la boca¡Harás que me sonroje!"

**Shinji**: "¡Muy tarde!"

**Asuka**: "Shinji, estoy aburrida. Quieres que..." _(fingiendo estar furiosa:)_ "...¿¡te peguen una cachetada otra vez!?"

_Shinji se rió entre dientes._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_NERV, Terminal Dogma. Misato estaba parada frente a Fuyutsuki, se veía furiosa._

**Misato**: "¿¡Qué están HACIENDO con ella¡Necesito respuestas!"

**Fuyutsuki**: "¿Qué quiere decir, Mayor¿De qué está hablando?"

**Misato**: "¡Asuka¿¡Qué están haciendo con ella¡No me mienta, Vice-comandante!"

**Fuyutsuki** _(agachando su cabeza)_: "Quieres decir...su hija."

**Misato**: "¡Como su tutora y Mayor en Operaciones Tácticas, tengo derecho a saber!"

**Fuyutsuki**: "No puedo explicárselo, y me pregunto como tubo acceso a esa información clasificada, Mayor Katsuragi."

_Él gritó cuando escucho un _clic_. Misato le estaba apuntando con su pistola._

**Misato**: "No me fuerce a matarlo."

**Fuyutsuki**: "No creo que este asunto valga un asesinato."

**Misato**: "Tu no eres al que quiero ver. Ni tampoco el que quiero matar. ¿Dónde esta el bastardo Comandante putrefacto?"

**Fuyutsuki**: "ÉL se fue hace dos días para una reunión. No volverá por unos meses..."

**Misato**: "¡Hmph¿Crees que REALMENTE me voy a tragar eso?"

**Fuyutsuki**: "Esa es la verdad."

**Misato**: "¿Una reunión¿Con quién?"

**Fuyutsuki**: "No puedo decirle."

**Misato**: "Parece que no voy a obtener nada de usted ¿verdad?"

**Fuyutsuki**: "Yo tampoco se porque se fue. El Comandante Ikari se ha comportado extraño estos días."

**Misato**: "Eso lo veremos cuando regrese. Sería mejor para ti que regrese tan pronto como pueda, y sería AUN mejora para ti se regresara ANTES de que Asuka de a luz. Entiende lo que quiero decir¿verdad?"

_Sin dejar que él contestara, ella guardo el arma bajo su campera y se fue._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_El restaurante. Nuestra feliz pareja está sentada en la mesa que Shinji reservó más temprano. El lugar era bastante oscuro, solo iluminado por dos velas por mesa. De hecho, el restaurante era como su nombre lo indicaba; 'Aux Deux Chandelles' quiere decir 'A la luz de dos velas'._

**Asuka**: "¿No somos muy jóvenes para estar aquí?"

_Ella miró todas las parejas mayores que estaban a su alrededor. El mozo se acercó a tomar su orden. Asuka ordenó patas de rana y Shinji casi grito cuando vio el precio, pero nada era demasiado para el amor de su vida._

**Asuka**: "AMO la comida francesa."

**Shinji**: "Sep, lo sé. Eso fue lo que me dijo Misato."

**Asuka**: "¿Le preguntaste a Misato?"

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose)_: "Bueno, no sabía donde llevarte esta noche, así que..."

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Hm...Entiendo. ¡Eres tan dulce cuando quieres!"

_Shinji ordenó costilla de vaca con salchichas. Después de que la comida llegara, el tubo algunos problemas tratando de usar sus cubiertos. Eso provocó que Asuka riera entre dientes._

**Shinji** _(frunciendo el ceño)_: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

**Asuka** (riendo): "Haha...¡Parece que tienes problemas con tu tenedor y cuchillo...!"

**Shinji** _(sonrojándose)_: "Errr...bueno...Casi nunca los uso para comer, y..."

_Asuka se paró lentamente, caminó hacia Shinji y se colocó detrás de él. Luego se agachó sobre su hombro y puso su mano sobre la de él. Shinji podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. También podía sentir él de Asuka sobre su espalda, así como la calidez d su mejilla casi contra la suya._

**Asuka**: "Tenemos que hacer esto...así..."

_Ella hizo que cortara un pedazo de costilla con el cuchillo y lo pinchara con el tenedor._

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "¿Entendido?"

**Shinji**: "S-sep...supongo."

**Asuka** _(sentándose en su silla otra vez)_: "Bueno así está mejor."

_Shinji estaba anonadado viendo a Asuka comiendo con tanta facilidad._

**Asuka**: "Nunca tuve un Valentín."

**Shinji** _(shockeado)_: "¿Nunca? Tuvo que haber alguien antes de mi..."

**Asuka**: "Oh, claro, ALGUNOS chicos fueron mi Valentín antes. Los acepte para complacerlos, pero a ellos solo les importaba lo que está afuera."

_Ella miró el plato._

**Shinji** _(shockeado otra vez)_: "...Y-yo no soy como ninguno de ellos...Siento algo realmente especial por ti, Sohryu Asuka Langley. Si verdaderamente quieres saber, no me gustas por lo que haces o como te ves. Me gustas por lo que realmente _eres_: Una persona y muy atractiva chica, de muchas maneras."

_Asuka levantó la mirada y le sonrió. _

**Asuka**: "Gracias..."

_Él se preparo a sí mismo para el eventual insulto que acompañaría a ese "Gracias."_

**Asuka**: "...Shinji."

_Para Shinji, ser llamado 'estúpido' por Asuka era un cumplido en sí mismo. Pero ser llamado por su propio nombre era aun más...placentero._

**Shinji**: "Así es como siento, Asuka. Quiero estar contigo, durante tanto tiempo como sea posible. En serio."

**Asuka**: "¿Aun después de todo lo que dije después de que tuviéramos sexo...?"

_Shinji recordó lo que ella le había dicho mientras estaba encima suyo, hacía varios meses._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Asuka**: "¡Estoy haciendo esto porque estoy aburrida¡No eres más que un juguete para mi¡Un juguete para complacerme, Shinji¡No creas que hago esto por que te ame, niño patético!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Asuka**: "Estoy realmente...apenada...si te lastimé esa vez...VERDADEREMENTE odio decir esto, pero lo siento."

**Shinji**: "Creo que, aun si eres cruel conmigo, aun si me molestas, no podría odiarte. Y ya te dije porque."

**Asuka**: "Me tomo mi tiempo darme cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por mi después de todo. No quería aceptarlo, pero ahora se que no puedo negarlo. Te amo, Shinji."

**Shinji**: "Yo también, Asuka...yo también."

**Asuka**: "Bueno, entonces¿Qué tal si hacemos otra promesa?"

**Shinji**: "¡Ey¡Voy a tener que escribirlas en un papel o me las voy a olvidar!"

_Los dos empezaron a reír._

**Asuka** _(haciendo muecas)_: "¡Que Dios nos proteja en batalla! Ninguno de los dos va a morir en batalla¿ok¡Por el bien del otro¡Y por Teri!"

**Shinji** _(dulcemente)_: "¡Sip¡Y juro que te protegeré si algo pasa!"

**Asuka**: "¡Haré lo mismo por ti, lo juro!"

**Shinji**: "¡Trato!"

**Asuka**: "¡Trato¡Celebrémoslo con un trago!"

**Shinji** _(un poco asustado)_: "Errr.. .¿Crees que este bien tomar alcohol...en tu estado?"

**Asuka**: "Oh vamos, eres hombre¿verdad? Así que, será tu primer trago¿verdad?"

**Shinji**: "Sep...algo así...antes de que llegaras, Misato solía molestarme cambiando los bebidas en la heladera..." _(sonrojándose:)_ "Una vez me emborrache con una sola lata de Yebichu por eso..."

**Asuka** (riendo entre dientes): "¡Uh-oh¡Entonces eres un verdadero hombre!"

**Shinji**: "Como sea, no creo que tu debas beber alcohol cuando estás embarazada. Además, no nos servirían a nosotros."

**Asuka** _(un poco menos alegre)_: "Ah, tienes razón. ¡Olvida esa idea, Entonces¡Mierda!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En el cuarto desordenado de alguien, sonó un teléfono. Kaji se estiro desde su cama para intentar tomar el auricular. Finalmente lo consiguió._

**Kaji** _(con voz de dormido)_: "¿Hmmmmm¿Quies?"

**Misato** _(desde el teléfono)_: "Kaji. Necesitamos hablar."

**Kaji**: "Mi-chan...¿sabes que hora es?"

**Misato**: "Sep. Una de la madrugada. Pero ese no es el punto. Odio decir esto, pero...Necesito tu ayuda."

**Kaji**: "¿Cuál es el problema¿Tratando de elegir entre dos marcas de cerveza otra ves? Te recomiendo..."

**Misato**: "Kaji. Hablo en serio. Nuestros tres protegidos se encuentran en grave peligro."

**Kaji** _(más serio)_: "¿Qué sucede?"

**Misato**: "El Comandante Ikari está loco."

**Kaji**: "Eso ya lo sabía."

**Misato**: "¿Qué?"

**Kaji**: "Hm, no importa. Bien, Estoy escuchando."

**Misato**: "Asuka va a morir durante su parto...y me temo que no podremos hacer nada para salvarla."

**Kaji**: "¿Qué demo...?"

**Misato**: "Ikari esta jugando al ingeniero genético."

**Kaji**: "No me digas que...el NO haría lo que acabo de pensar... ¿verdad?"

**Misato**: "Me temo que si."

_Pausa incomoda._

**Misato**: "Escucha...Tengo un plan. Espero que me ayudes."

**Kaji**: "Creo que no tenemos opción."

**Misato**: "Sep, para nada. Además, no hay tiempo que perder."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En algún lugar de un parque. Asuka y Shinji están caminando juntos, tomados de la mano._

**Shinji** _(suavemente)_: "Asuka..."

**Asuka**: "¿Si?"

**Shinji**: "¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque piloteaba al EVA:01? Te dije que no sabía. Pero creo que ahora encontré la razón por la que lo hago."

**Asuka**: "Entonces¿cuál es?"

**Shinji** _(vacilante)_: "L-la razón, Asuka...eres tu."

_Pequeña pausa. Asuka no podía encontrar las palabras. Quería decir algo, pero en cambio, se quedo en silencio._

**Shinji**: "Peleo contra esos malditos Angeles por ti, Asuka. Y por Teri. ¡Quiero pelear para poder darle un mundo pacifico a nuestra hija!"

**Asuka**: "..."

**Shinji**: "Realmente te amo, Asuka. Quiero protegerte. Pero…Pero no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar mis sentimientos por ti..."

**Asuka**: "No necesitamos palabras para eso... Quiero decir..."

_Ella lo miró y notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio._

**Asuka**: "Baka...a veces eres tan sensible..."

**Shinji**: "S-sep... Lo sé..."

_Shinji se limpió las lagrimas con el pañuelo. Ella beso su mejilla. El se sonrojo._

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Por eso es que me gustas. Siempre eres honesto conmigo, aun cuando soy cruel contigo..."

**Shinji**: "Aun tenemos tantas cosas que aprender de nosotros, sabes..."

**Asuka**: "Sep, y tenemos todo el tiempo para hacerlo..."

_Pausa._

**Asuka** _(cerrando los ojos)_: "Debemos agradecer a Teri por todo..."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

**Asuka** _(bromeando)_: "Después de todo¡es su culpa que me haya enamorado de ti!"

**Shinji**: "¡Ey¡¡¡Fue TU idea!!!"

**Asuka**: "Sep, lo sé. Quería darte la oportunidad de seducirme. ¡Parece que funcionó bastante bien!"

_Los dos rieron a todo pulmón. Minutos después, estaban frente al apartamento._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La puerta del apartamento se abrió y se cerró rápido, pero suavemente. Aun estaban riendo._

**Asuka**: "Honestamente¡si hubieras VISTO tu cara esa vez¡Fue taaaaan gracioso!"

**Shinji**: "¡En primer lugar, fue TU culpa!"

**Asuka**: "Pero Sensei no me castigo¿verdad?"

**Shinji**: "Tuviste suerte porque Kensuke te defendió¡y apuesto a que o viste cuan roja estaba su cara...!"

**Asuka**: "Bueno...errr...Creo que deberíamos ser silenciosos. Misato debe estar durmiendo. ¡Qué hora es?"

**Shinji**: "Las tres. Esa caminata por el parque nos tomo mucho tiempo."

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Ey, Shinji..."

**Shinji**: "¿Qué?"

_Ella se acercó y le susurró algo al oído._

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "No quiero dormir sola..."

_Shinji tragó._

**Shinji**: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Asuka** _(suavemente)_: "¿Quieres...quedarte conmigo está noche?"

**Shinji**: "Bueno, tu me dijiste sin sexo hasta que Teri naciera¿recuerdas...?"

**Asuka**: "¡Baka¡Solo dormir, nada más¿Estabas pensando con la otra cabeza, hentai? Solo quiero sentirte a mi lado mientras duermo."

_En este momento ella usó su 'Ataque Especial Derretidor de Corazones de Kawaii Asuka ™'._

**Asuka**: "Por favor..."

**Shinji** _(Incapaz de decir otra cosa mas que--)_: "¿...Cómo podría negarme?"

**Asuka** _(sonriendo)_: "Creo que esta será una linda noche de San Valentín, cerrando un clásico día de San Valentín, Shinji. Gracias."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Temprano en la mañana. Misato entró a su apartamento y se quito sus zapatos suavemente. Acababa de pasa una noche muy extenuante._

**Misato** _(instintivamente, con vos tranquila)_: "Tadaima..."

_Miró el reloj de la cocina. Cinco de la mañana._

**Misato** _(a si misma)_: "Tengo que hablar con ella...tiene que saber, después de todo...ahora... ¿cómo se lo digo?"

_Se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta._

**Misato** _(a si misma)_: "TENGO que decirle..." _(a Asuka, a través de la puerta:)_ "Soy yo, Asuka. ¡Voy a entrar!"

_Abrió la puerta, y se quedo paralizada, sin palabras. Bajo las frazadas, estaban Shinji y Asuka, ambos con sus pijamas, abrazándose el uno al otro. Asuka descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji. Por la expresión de sus rostros estaban compartiendo un momento de felicidad y paz en sus vidas. De pronto Misato se sintió extraña. Para alguien que no conociera la situación, esta serpia una tierna y dulce escena. Como sea, Misato estaba mirándolos completamente horrorizada, lo que ella había temido desde que escucho el plan de Gendo: sus dos protegidos cuidándose mutuamente, amándose realmente. Ella sabía como reaccionaría Shinji si se enterara. Si, lo sabía bien. Ciertamente, muy bien. Pero¿seria peor no decirle ahora y dejar que enfrente el destino de Asuka¿Seria sabio? Misato no lo sabía. Pero, ella es una Mayor. Tenia que tomar decisiones rápidamente. Pero ahora, esto era muy difícil para ella...muy difícil para un Mayor. Definitivamente seria muy difícil para cualquier ser humano tomar una decisión en este momento. Rápidamente dejó la habitación y cerro la puerta. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, con lagrimas en los ojos._

**Misato** _(a si misma)_: "¡Esto TIENE que ser una pesadilla...!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la traductora:**

Como no tengo excusas, más que mi propia personalidad, no voy a hacer promesas. Si, agradecimientos. La historia viene así: hace unos días me hablo un chico por el MSN. Y esta actualización se la deben enteramente a él. Me pidió que continuara y me contó que había alguien más haciendo esta historia. La verdad, cuando la vi y leí sus notas de traductor me sentí herida. Es cierto que en cierto punto yo tengo un compromiso con ustedes, pero no es justo nada de lo que dijo…..no es justo para mi ni para las personas que creen en mi ni para el esfuerzo que representa seguir adelante con una traducción. Además de que evidentemente el también está estancado. Lo que me lleva a pensar que esto es un poco así también, tiene sus altos y sus bajos. Me gustaría que se hubiera dirigido a mi para preguntarme si me parecía que el siguiera la historia y no que en esta instancia yo tenga que sentir que hago algo que quizá no vale la pena porque en parte yo lo hizo otro. Y es acá, que este chico que me hablo por msn, entra como la razón por la que ahora estoy escribiendo esto. No había necesidad de que nadie lo dijera, y si ustedes no lo dicen, no son malos lectores, pero el me dijo que creía en mi y que le gustaba mi traducción y me empujó hasta el final. Por eso se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Y quizá sea un poco egoísta que te diga esto, pero te pido que me sigas ayudando, que me sigas pidiendo, que me sigas exigiendo. Y puede que algún día te pueda devolver el favor….o puede que no, pero seguro te voy a estar inmensamente agradecida por haberme ayudado a terminar con este pequeño proyecto. Porque a veces, hay días en los que me acuerdo de que esto esta incompleto y me pesa…. Me pesa no tener ganas, me pesa sentir que hay gente que lo esta esperando. Yo también estoy esperando.

Lobo Solitario, ya se que te tomaste el trabajo de traducir una parte de este capitulo, pero no la recibí, así que la hice yo. No quería que pasara más tiempo antes de subir este cap. Esta actualización es enteramente por vos….Te la dedico a vos y a todos los que dejaron algún review pidiendo que la siguiera, también se la dedico un poco a los que no dejaron nada pero la estaban esperando. Pero más que nada, te la dedico a vos.

**Los reviews.** (por si queres saber que habias dicho, te voy a pegar el original entre paréntesis debajo de cada respuesta):

**el** **santo pegaso**: Seguro que lo que sea que tenga planeado es malo… Si todavía no te enteraste… espero que lo sepas pronto.

(Hola muy buen capitulo, me encanta como se llevan shinji y asuka, pero que tendra planeado hacer ese malvado del padre de shinji tiralo por una ventana jaja.Un abrzo y hasta el proximo capitulo.)

**Naruto** **Ikari de HYrule**: Dios… A veces… leer un review y contestarlo después de tanto tiempo me hace sentir vergüenza de mi misma… no que que voy a hacer cuando termine esta historia… SI termino esta historia… de todos modos… gracias… Habia dejado de hacer los caps en el largo original porque eran exageradamente largos. Y traducirlos era devastador.

(Bueno, lo que paso es que primero lei TODOS los episodio y luego me dedique a realizar los review, pues no me gusta que luego haya interrupciones entre cada uno de ellos, no se por que sera, pero asi lo hice, que raro no crees?, en fin, luego lo pienso con mas calma, ahora lo que me interesa es decirte de que este capitulo lo senti muy corto, en serio asi estaba en la version original?. Por otro lado, me interesaria saber, EN DONDE LO PUEDO LEER, pues es demasiado el suspenso, tambien te quisiera decir que hay una continuacion de cuando nace Teri, no es directamente del autor original, pero el otro al parecer, obtuvo la aprovacion, ademas de que esta la de "Gift" o como se escriba, que seria despues de 15 años, por lo tanto es algo asi como una trilogia, creo, ñajaja, asi que tienes para rato, como la vez?, o solo te quedaras en esta?, en cuyo caso no te culpare, pues es MUCHO lo que traduciras, pero si te quieres traducir todos, ANIMOS, yo te apoyare y creo que todos, en caso de que no, no te preocupes, se leer ingles :p (creo OwO).  
Por cierto BUEN TRABAJO EN LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE CAPITULO y ojala que lo puedas subir en este dia, por lo de "San Valentin", bueno, nos vemos y ANIMO O)

**Doremi3**: Pongo Doremi3 porque todavía somos amigas, ne? Ya se que no entendiste, ya se que soy un fiasco…ya se… Pero hago lo que puedo. Besos.

(Hola!, pues estubo muy bueno el capitulo, lo siento por Asuka, aunque la mera verdad no capte mucho!, me va a tocar leerlo otraves, pero a lo que logre captar, estubo muy bueno, las tima que Asuca no le salio suplan, pero que malo fue shinji.  
Espero que pronto puedas actualizar, por que me quede algo intrigada, suerte!, y hasta pronto,  
Atte: Doremi3  
Pues esque como lo digo, es que si sigo siendo Doremi3, pero como quiero que me conoscan por otro nombre que me gusto mas, y pues alfinal me quede con este de StarFive, por que, por que el otro ya no me quiso habrir! ToT, pero bueno, espero que esto medio te aclare algo, y si no trato para la otra!.  
Atte: Doremi3(Para las amigas))

**Erennor**: Para ser sincera, no se que decirte, pero vamos a ver si lo sacamos adelante… hínchenme mucho que yo también quiero terminar.

(Esta buenisimo. Para ser sincero muero cuando se tarda mucho un capitulo. Estaba buscando la original en ingles, pero solo me tope con la segunda parte del fanfic. Cuidate y ojala este muy pronto el proximo capituo. Salu2)

**Fantastic-Man**: Mas vale tarde que nunca, dicen algunos… Y quedate tranquilo, que a todos le llega su hora.

(Hola!.Otro buen capitulo de una historia que cada vez se pone mas buena e intrigante.No soy fan de Asuka, lo reconozco, pero en honor a la verdad me gusta ver que la tipa no es tan terca ni malas pulgas como parece y que algo de corazoncito tiene. Y que pueda darse cuenta de que amar no es en caso alguno, sinonimo de debilidad.Y en cuanto a Gendo... me gustaria que lo masacraran. Por puto y maldito.  
Bueno, sin mas que decir, y esperando que prosigas con la traduccion de tan buenisima historia, me despido.¡Nos veremos!. "Ojala pronto".)

**Chibi Chise**: WOWWW!!!! Bueno… si me agregas podemos hablar… mi mail es publico pero el tuyo no salio. Voy a ver si me doy una vuelta y leo los fics.

(Hermoso fic!! no se como no lo habia leido antes, de seguro x falta de tiempo xD!! de vdd me encanto soy fanatica de Shinji y Asuka (en especial de ella xD!) y creo q este fic los muestra muy bien a los dos, ademas me gusta la idea de q vayan a tener una hija... espero q termine bien, cuantos chaps le quedan al fic? no parece q falte mucho para el gran final...espero actualices pronto! yo tmb ando estudiando -.- tengo q rendir kimik y me cuesta actualizar mis fics, es como si tanto estudio me kemara el cerebro... jej weno, si tienes tiempo me gustaria q leas mis fics de eva, todos SxA: Last kiss, Doble vida doble corzón y un one shot, paz en tus ojos.Tambien me gustaria q hablaramos x msn, si keres agregarne es: XXX  
nos hablamos! o leemos mejor dicho! bai)

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**: Si todavía no lo sabes… Si tiene final feliz. Desde mi puno de vista por lo menos…y esta muy bueno.

(Holas! Al fin me entero cual es el plan (del hdp) del padre de Shin-chan! Sera cabronazo! Espero que le salga le tiro por la culata (todos queremos un final feliz no?) La verdad es que eso no me lo imaginaba... lo del bebe digo XD Espero para poder ver que pasara... Y pobre Ritsuko simpre liga por acatar ordenes Un beso che!!)

**lia-du-black**: El papa""""" de Shinji es la peor basura de todas las jamás habidas. No tiene perdón de Dios y lo digo en serio, ni el que todo perdona puede con el.

(La historia bien linda y muy interesante , ia kiero saber k onda , io digo k el papa de shinji se arrepiente y si nok maldito no?, va a tener final feliz?)

**suki-chan**: No, aun no lo he seguido… hacete una cuenta y agrega el fic a las alertas para que te avise en el mail.

(No. Aun no lo has seguido llevo muxo timepo esperanod que los iguas porfavor!!)

Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la Próxima!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_ **SEPTIMO MES: No Soy Digno**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
